Miraculous Starforce
by Light Mega Z
Summary: Our superhero duo fight day in and day out, stopping the akumas and help the Parisian in their patrol. But what if they are fighting more than Akumas? Follow them as they get to the high tech adventure! And who is this blue boy and what is that red star? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue- Where it all Begin

** Hiya! Light Mega Z here! This is the crossover of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and Megaman****. ****It just a random story came into my mind, so hopefully you all enjoy it!**

** The story happen after the Mega man StarForce 3 and that Operate Shooting Star and after the Season 3 in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (just pretend the Battle of Miraculous is over). For those Mega/RockFan and Miraculous Fan that doesn't know the other mentioned one then search to know! (Don't make me explain it longer!) There might be a wrong grammar here and there, but I'll try to improve it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman StarForce and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Those belongs to Capcom and Thomas Astruc and Zag respectfully. I do own the p****lot though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue- Where it all Begin**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Another day, this is the life of Paris, a well-known capital of France and its proud Eiffel Tower standing firm in this very center of the city. It all start to change one day when Hawkmoth, a supervillain who spread terror to this lovely city. But as one quote says, "When there's a villain, a heroes will come". And indeed, at the same time of despair, 2 superheroes emerge and protect the Paris, the ladybug-themed heroine Ladybug, and her partner the black cat-themed hero Chat Noir. With this two, life of Paris is slowly back to its way been, with some chaos here and there but they are used to it until Hawkmoth is capture. As time goes, Hawkmoth got himself a new ally, Mayura. But our duo not only gain new abilities, but 3 trusty allies (make it two if one can't count) when they need a extra hands. Rena Rouge, a fox-themed superheroine with the power of illusion. Carapace, turtle-themed superhero with the power of protection. And lastly, Queen Bee, the bee-themed superheroine with the power of subjection. But this girl is known to all as Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois, as she arrogantly show this to whole world and even to Hawkmoth, banning her to use the source of power; Miraculous, the magical jewelries, until its safe to use to her again.

"Pound it!" a little celebrate victory share by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Can you believe it? This is actually uh... the..."

"Don't worry Chat, I lost count how many times Mr. Ramier akumatize too... Maybe 37th?" Ladybug say trying to reasoned to Chat WHY Mr. Ramier akumatize... again. '_Seriously, what's wrong with him? Pigeons will be fine without him... That's one weird guy for you.' _Ladybug thought as she shook her head, "Anyway, good job today Chat, see you this patrol night." she say as she use her trusty yo-yo, "Bug Out!" and off to the Paris sky.

"Can't wait m'lady." Chat say, dramatically bow before extend his staff, launching him in air.

* * *

Somewhere, at the T&S Bakery...

Ladybug landed to a particular balcony and say her de-transformation, and where Ladybug once stood a white pinkish girl with bluenette hair which she put in two pigtail style, a dark gray blazer which her sleeves rolled-up and in it is white with polka dotted pink. Underneath in it is a white T-shirt with flower design which is a cherry blossom. She wear a pink rolled up jean and a ballet shoes. And she have a pink purse that seems homemade. What is outstanding to her is her face which has a light frickles from the sides of her cheek and the bridge of her nose, and her bluebell eyes which is like a deep of ocean, and a night with a sparkling stars. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, french-chinese girl who is a proud daughter of a baker (who is one of the best baker in whole Paris). Clumsy, yes, but a kindhearted girl that she'll make priority of others before herself. And an aspiring fashion designer too.

In front of her is a small floating being that is entirely red and has 3 black spots in her, she have a two antenna, and same blue eyes as Marinette. She is Tikki, a kwami; a ladybug kwami to be exact. Kwamis are exceptional beings that is gods and the ones who power up like Marinette's Miraculous which is the earrings and Chat Noir's ring. The Miraculous, powerful jewelries that the stand out of them all is Marinette's Ladybug earrings, which has the power of creation and good luck, and Chat Noir's ring, which has the power of destruction and bad luck. According to Master Fu, the guardian of the Miraculouses, Hawkmoth want to use these two to gain an Godly power, and to grant one wish. One thing Hawkmoth doesn't know, to maintain the balance, if you grant a wish for something,other things will be in exchange, like a _life_, for _life_, which Marinette sorely promise she will never give the Miraculous to Hawkmoth.

It feels like a dream to Marinette, even she became a active secret superheroine for almost two years. Who have thought that a clumsy, shy girl became the idol everyone look up to? _Hell_, even Chloe, her number one frienemeny idolize her (which Chloe doesn't know who she is under the mask, and it seems she's not that hardcore fan anymore after the Miraculer) but still if one could think, they're gonna say "Your just joking around.", even for her.

"Time really fast right?" Marinette speak, as she enjoy the view at her balcony. One of her favorite place. "It just... I don't know. Every time I stop and think of what happen after we defeat the akuma, it always bugged me that, we never catch Hawkmoth after gaining more allies." Marinette said, flashing her mind with the new heroes, and think that maybe more to come.

"Marinette, Master Fu and the other kwamis knows how hard you give your best. Don't pressure yourself too much!" Tikki said encouraging her.

Marinette giggled. "You just know how to cheer this bug, Tikki."

"Marinette! You're gonna be late!" Her mother, Sabine shouted.

"Oh shoot! Let's go Tikki!" Marinette say, tugging Tikki in her purse.

* * *

At some mansion...

"Plagg, Claws in." Chat Noir announce as soon as he got in a large room, and where Chat Noir now is stand a young teen boy, has fair rosy pink skin in his face, and wear a white button down shirt with an upturned collar and under it is a black T-shirt with three different stripe color in it chest. Blue jeans and a red shoes, and he got a blond hair that shine like sunshine, and a emerald eyes that like electrifying spark. He is no ordinary boy, for he is Adrien Agreste, famous teen model for the brand of his dad company Gabriel Agreste.

And in his side is his lazy, glutton (if you ask Adrien) but a gentle, kind, goofy black cat kwami, Plagg. As it mention, Plagg is a black cat-like small being with a cat green eyes, and his favorite is no other than his precious camembert. Which is no surprise if he ask for one. "Ugh, I need my cheweyness!"

"Plagg, talk about cheese later! We gotta go!" Adrien say as he move his jacket to Plagg, allowing him to get in. "Nathalie might get suspicious if I'm running late."

You see, there is always a rule in being superhero, and one of it is your secret identity. No one must know who they are, not even with these duo. The _irony_ is, Marinette a.k.a. Ladybug have a _crush-love_ on Adrien a.k.a. Chat Noir who is in _love_ with Ladybug. Yep that's right, they are in crazy love square that the most amusing at the same time painful to see is that they are the ones who are dancing around that said square! Ironic you say? Already said.

* * *

College Françoise Dupont...

"Hey girl! Somehow you didn't run late this day!" Marinette's BFF, Alya Césaire jokingly say. She's a color tan girl, who wear a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops, light blue jean, and wear an eyeglass. She have wavy ombre hair with hazel eyes. But other than that, she is the admin of famous blog Ladyblog, and a high possibility of become a great journalist. And secretly, she is the part time superheroine, Rena Rouge. It was no surprise if Ladybug choose her, being her BFF and all. (But she doesn't need to know that for now.)

"Don't be too hard on the dudette babe!" A boy approaching them, he's as the same as Alya's skin, dark brown hair, and has amber eyes. He iswearing a blue T-shirt with a eye-like design, blue jean, red shoes, black eyeglass and his iconic red cap. He wears la colorful wristbands around his right wrist and headphone (but wearing it sometimes) hung around his neck. This is Nino Lahiffe, amateur DJ, best bud of Adrien, proud Alya's boyfriend, and secret part time hero Carapace. The fox and the turtle know each others identity when Ladybug is too occupied in Heroes Day, causing her to reveal each others identity in lack of time. But keep their promise to Ladybug to not reveal it to other people. "She work hard just to get here on time!" Nino added jokingly. Making Marinette huffed.

"Are you done making fun of me?" Marinette deadpanned.

"Oh come on girl, were just pulling your leg!" Alya say as she laugh.

A black limousine park at the entrance, and stepping out is none other than Adrien. "Hi guys!" He waved to the gang.

And as usual, the gang wave back with Marinette little awkwardly wave. After the yet another akumatization of Bourgeois Family, dubbed as "Battle of Miraculous", Marinette finally adjust to Adrien. She still stutter sometimes and do some awkward stuff, but other than that, its a big process.

_Rriinnggg!_

"There goes the bell. Lets go!" Alya announced, before running in followed by Nino and Adrien.

"Psst! Marinette!" Tikki suddenly whispered.

Marinette stop and take a peak to her purse. "What is it Tikki?"

"What _is_ that?" Tikki ask pointing in the sky.

If one just only take a glance, it looks normal but if you look closely, there is this little red dot shining in the middle of the daylight sky.

"I don't know Tikki, maybe that's a star that has strong light." Marinette say. "Well, whatever it is, that thing won't stop me for going in class!" She chuckled with Tikki and running in the school.

Little did the heroes know... That "star" plays a big role, not only in Paris... But the whole world...

* * *

** Aaannnddd here we stop! First is first, I wanna give my big thank you to those who root me here and give me courage (Yes, I'm talking about you guys, who I'm PM with.)**

** Like it? Hate it? Leave your comment! Give me your suggestion! Critiques even! (But no cursing please, I can accept light one. And this is my first story.)**

** I don't have schedule for updates yet, but I'll try my best that the updates won't wait for 1 or 2 months! (But if something come up, I'll let you guys know.)**

** So till next chapter, Peace Out!**


	2. Mysterious Electronic Mayhem

** Helllooo, guys! Light Mega Z here! I never knew that there is many people out there want this crossover happen as much as I do! So, here's the update! Hope you enjoy it! Annnndddd, we're in for action! Yeah, that quick! (Prepare for long chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own them. Only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Electronic Mayhem**

At that night...

The TVi studio. One of the famous studio giving news to entertainment in Paris. From day to day event, to the updates of our heroes. At that night, all employees are out, the only left there is the security guards of the place. That said one of the guard is doing his night routine, walking around the building from top to bottom. Tiring, but this is his job.

(_Hey, Phil! You okay there?) _The man's walkie talkie, known as Phil, asked.

Phil pick his walkie talkie and speak, "Yeah, copy. What is it this time?" He asked annoyingly from cutting his routine.

(_I have a coffee here. Maybe you want to take a sip?)_

'_Whoa, coffee. What happen to him?' _Phil thinks before saying out loud. "You're not sick right, Drake?"

The man who he talk, which is in the security room of the building known as Drake, laughed. (_Hey! I can be good too, you know!?)_

Phil just shrugged off before answering, "Actually, coffee sounds good to me."

(_Ha! I'll be waiting here with your oh so precious coffee! Make your route quick before it gets cold!) _Drake said before cutting his connection.

Sighing, he then thought, '_I know there's a catch..._' Phil then pick up his phase so he can get a break. At the room where recording take place, he decide to make a round before exiting. Upon finishing his little trip and about to get out of room, he heard something. "Hey Drake. Can you check through the cam here in recording room? I think I heard something." Phil whispered.

There was a buzzing in walkie talkie before Drake's voice came through, (_Aww, getting chicken?)_

"Hey, this is serious!" Phil whispered-yelled to Drake.

(_Alright, alright. I'm looking at you right where you are now.)_ And true to his words, back at the security room, Drake can see Phil standing near the door. "And I can say nothing out of ordinary happen, no people except you are there."

(_Strange, I swear I heard something... Oh well. I'm coming over.)_ Phil concluded as he exit the room that seen in the cam.

What Phil and Drake didn't notice, that one of the camera in that room spark strangely...

* * *

Next morning...

_Be-be-beep!_ _Be-be-beep!_ _Be-be-beep!_

"Marinette! Your gonna be late! Wake up!" Tikki yelled as Marinette slowly stir.

"Unngghh. Why school is exist?" Marinette asked in sarcasm.

Tikki giggled. "It is exist so kids like you learn more as you grow!"

Marinette groaned again as she prepared and go down to their living room whose greet by her parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. "Good morning my little sweet girl!" The big man said as he give Marinette in one big bear hug.

"Good morning, Dad. Good morning, mom."

"Here, a croissant for you. You don't want to skip breakfast don't you?" Her mother Sabine say as she give a handful of bag of croissant.

"Thanks mama! I'll eat it, but as you know I don't wanna be late so later mama, papa! Love you!" Marinette quickly say as she grab the bag and go down and exit through the bakery's door.

* * *

College Françoise Dupont...

At one classroom, Miss Bustier is making a roll call.

"Adrien Agreste?" "Present!" "Chloe Bourgeois?" "Present!" "Ivan Bruel?" "Present!" "Alya Césaire?" "Present!" "Juleka Couffaine?" "Present!" "Marinette Dupain-Chen-"

"**_Present!_**" Miss Bustier look at the door for the just in time Marinette catching for an air.

"Marinette! Good to see you just in time. Please be seated." Ms. Bustier say as she continue the roll call.

Marinette proceed to her chair and sat beside Alya. "Girl, you are almost there." Alya whispered while holding a giggle.

"Well sorry if I overslept." Marinette murmured. In truth is, Marinette as Ladybug do some patrol at that night with Chat Noir, to make sure the city of Paris is safe, and for more alert if Hawkmoth or Mayura decide to attack at night. They even stop at the studio that night to ask the guards if everything's okay. There's no protest at Marinette's part, but she had to admit, it is really tiring.

"OK class, may I have your attention please?" Ms. Bustier spoke. "In this week, or next, there will be a new student joining us! And as of what I know, the student is from Japan!"

"A new student from Japan!? Oh, I hope we will be friends!" One of Marinette's classmate, Rose Lavillant say.

"I hope the student is boy, so I can pull him in one of my dares!" Another one, Lê Chiến Kim said.

"Pff, please, that student doesn't need to be part of your stupid dares." Alix Kubdel (A/N: from here you guys know who is with) stated.

"Now, now class. To find out, we'll have to wait. Now, open your History book in pg. 73." Ms. Bustier say.

Later... After the lecture...

"Now class, don't forget to read the chapter 5. Dism-"

_**BOOOOMMMMM!**_

A loud explosion dare to interrupted Caline Bustier's words. "And I think I just finished just in time, go straight home children!" she said as the students getting out of class. But two of those student didn't get straight to home. Instead, they gone to the rest room. (A/N: Hey! Separated of course!)

* * *

With Adrien...

"Hawkmoth really knows what is timing now." Adrien commented to Plagg as the cat being float in front of him.

"Time? Please, you only barely give me cheese every hour!" Plagg scoffed.

"Yeah, and the payment is your stinky smell to me. I always wonder how my father though of making fragrance. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien say before calling his transformation. Plagg then automatically suck into the ring, as Adrien swipe his hand to his face, revealing a black mask with matching exchange of cat green eyes. Then he proceed to swipe his head where black cat ears appeared, and he then extend his arms as a leather-like suit appear, with a bell in his collar and claw-like cat gloves. And lastly, a long black belt appears, making it like a tail. He's weapon, a staff appeared at the top of his belt at the back. He then perform a few swipe and doing his pose, as this is no Adrien standing, for this is now Chat Noir.

"Hopefully our bug is already there." He chuckled before launching himself to the window.

* * *

At the same time with Marinette...

"Hawkmoth released yet another akuma!" Marinette spoke as Tikki float in her front.

"He is really this desperate to get your Miraculous. Spots on Marinette!" Tikki said as Marinette nod.

"Tikki, Spots On!" She declared as Tikki suck into the earrings. Marinette then put her hands in front of her face, then swipe it side by side revealing red with 5 black dots mask. She then stretch her arms revealing a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. And the band holding her pigtails turn red, resembling a wings of ladybug flying. And lastly, her weapon yo-yo appeared in her left hips. She then perform some twirls and pose as she become Paris superheroine, Ladybug.

"Time to find this akuma before it spread its damage." Ladybug said to herself before jumping out of window and use her yo-yo.

* * *

But what happen earlier that day?

That morning, the same time as Marinette's class start at TVi studio...

"Okay, listen up! We will cover 4 or 8 news before going to entertainment, then back to news with same phrase, then we will go to the forecast. Set start in 10 minutes!" The director instructed to the crew. And the director talked to a man that seemed like electrician by how he wear. "Did you fix the said some short circuit?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I doubled, tripled, and how many times you want to checked it. Its all go." The electrician said as he smiled.

All of the crew were placing there places, the lights, and the cameras of it. 10 minutes pass, news is about to start.

"OK, Nadja. Do your thing." The director say as Nadja, the iconic reporter of Paris give her thumb up. "Set start in 3... 2... 1... Rol-"

**Baaannngggg!**

One of the cameras suddenly spark violently, and then it let out a smoke.

"Pull the plug! Pull the plug!" One of the crew yelled as the one who use the cam quickly pull it out. And the smoke then lessen as another crew bring fire extinguisher.

While all of this happen, the director is in heated argument outside of the room with the electrician. "I thought you already checked it!?" He yelled.

"I **did**! I don't know what happen there!" The electrician shot back.

"Don't know?! We will be far behind schedule because of this! Uggghhh! The head will know about this!"

The electrician paled at the statement. "N-now wait a minute! We don't even know if its from electricity!"

"Then think about all of this while we see the problem. If it proved its because of you didn't do your job well, then say adios to your job here!" The director said as he go in the room to fix the mess.

The electrician was dumbfounded before letting out a frustrating shout, not aware for a black butterfly landing in his flies. After that, the man's face has appeared a purple butterfly halo, and a soothing yet devilish voice came.

"**_Hello, Spark. I'm Hawkmoth. That man wrongly accused you for jumping in conclusion. Then let me help you to help them see the light. All you have to do in exchange of power is bring me the Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous._**" The villains' voice, known as Hawkmoth said.

"I'll spark all for the truth!" The electrician yelled before he covered with a purple bubbles from top to bottom.

Back at recording room...

"Sir, it is founded that while electricity is the power force of it, there is this something strange happen with the system of the camera." The crew spoke to the director.

"So, the electricity doesn't short circuit here?" He asked.

"Yep. All the electricity are safe to use." Then the crews' face frowned, "You didn't say something to our electrician, right sir? He worked hard just to make sure its safe to all of us."

The director run his hand to his head before speaking, "I may need a tons of sorry letter and some treat to him." He said before sighing.

"Uh, sir. Maybe you need a promotion for him too."

"Why?"

"I think whatever you said, push him too far." The crew said as he shakily point at the door of who is coming in.

And there stood Spark, who wears navy skintight suit with seeming Sparks around his suit. He wears a helmet that has electricity symbol at each side of his head, and a violet visor covering his eyes. And his right hand turn into a violet clip like blaster (A/N: You know, what you use when you transfer electricity in cars?) where the akuma is. And a violet boots.

"So, do you think its still my fault?!" Spark yelled as he throw electricity in the giant screen resulting to explode.

_**BOOOOMMMMM!**_

* * *

Present time... TVi studio...

Ladybug landed at the front of the studio that is crowded with evacuating staffs, followed by Chat.

"_Purr_fect timing Bugaboo!" Chat as always, do his entrance.

"Chat, not time. We need to see what we can get from them." At that statement, Ladybug spot Nadja. "Mlle. Chamack!"

Said reporter halt and turned to Ladybug, beaming with relief when she saw the heroes. "Ladybug!"

Ladybug and Chat walk through the folks to get close to Ms. Chamack. "What happened?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, a while ago, there's a technical problem that almost wreck the recording room. And the director blame the electrician because of issues in short circuit. It was then clear that the source of problem is not from electricity, but..." Chat then cut off Nadja's story.

"That blaming ends up akumatizing the electrician." Nadja only nod.

"What is the akuma's ability?" Ladybug asked.

"M'lady, I think it will be pretty obvious answer if its electricity? Right?" Chat asked Nadja who nodded.

Ladybug facepalmed before saying, "I don't know what's worst here." She run in to the building followed by Chat.

* * *

Inside the TVi studio...

As they get in the recording room, it was full with cables hanging, screens are broken, and some papers and equipments are scattered to the floor.

"Talk about chaos." Chat joked.

"Keep sharp, Chat. We don't know the full extent of this Akumas' power." As if on cue, Chat's ears twitch. And next thing Ladybug knew, that Chat push her from where she stand, as an lightning struck in that said spot.

"You okay Ladybug?" Chat asked ad he then awkwardly move away from her.

"Much more better now. Thank you Chat."Ladybug reply with a faint chuckle. She then pick her yo-yo and twirl it fast enough to make as a shield. "Come out akuma!"

"Scared to face this cat and bug?" Chat taunted as he hold his staff like sword.

"Watch out cat, you might turn into a scaredy-cat." The akuma said as he appeared as lightning struck, "Name's Spark. And it will be much more easier if you hand your Miraculous to me."

"Blahblahblah, I'm an akuma, blahblahblah, hand over your Miraculous. Its always that same speech. Is Hawkmoth doesn't know to give some other speeches?" Chat said before doing some fake yawn.

"How about hand over your akuma so we will finish this?" Ladybug suggested.

"Okay." Spark say before doing his evil smirk. "As. You. WISH!" and he then shot the electricity from he's right hand which is the clip. They then dodge the attack and do some separate attacks. But when they do some offense, they ended up quickly on defense. If Chat attack with staff, it will just send electricity to him, same goes with Ladybug's yo-yo. And it didn't help either when he can shot lightning and electricity.

They proceed to hide from his eyesight. "Its his right hand. Its that blaster. I think your Cataclysm come in handy here then." Ladybug say.

"So we just need to get close to him and destroy the object akuma infected! That seems easy." Chat commented.

'_Too easy..._' Ladybug thought. '_Why I feel there is something more here?_' And in another cue, SOMETHING did happen.

Out of nowhere, 5 little strange creature come out. They got yellow miner helmet, and there body is semi circle black and have a giant eyes. They also hold a green pickaxe.

'Argh, talk about my luck' Ladybug cursed herself for jinxing.

"Ho ho! What we got here? I think Hawkmoth just bring me some friends!" Spark said. After that statement, the butterfly halo briefly appeared, "Wha?What do you mean there are not from you?"

Our heroes heard that, "This means those creatures are not from Hawkmoth or Mayura!" Ladybug said.

"Um, much more specific question. _Where _they come from?" Chat asked. Ladybug look around, then she finally noticed the equipments, it reveal some strange spark coming off.

"Did you notice the way those equipment sparked?" Ladybug asked as Chat look to the said equipments.

"Yikes! Its as if a viruses in computer!" Chat commented. And a lightbulb conclude to Ladybug.

"Viruses! Chat that's it!"

"What's _it_?"

"Those creatures. They are viruses! With the spark came off because of our sparky friend here, they were able to transport here in real world!" She then look to Chat, "That's the reason why the camera's system jammed in first place. You know, what Ms. Chamack say about technical problem? Its all work of viruses!" Chat give Ladybug a _Seriously? _look. "Well, Spark is made from magic from akuma. Maybe that's how viruses come here too."

"_How _sure are you those are viruses?" Chat asked.

"**_Hey! Stop it!_**" Chat and Ladybug looked for now on defense Spark as he continuously avoid the shockwave the viruses attack. "Pesky pest!" Spark barked.

"I think that's the answer of your question. And that is all I need." Ladybug said before calling her power, "LUCKY CHARM!" And in her hands is a red with polka dotted black gloves, rubber gloves to be exact.

"Uh, I know rubbers don't affects electricity, but how that gonna help our paws?" Chat asked, giving Ladybug an unimpressed look.

"**_Take this!" _**Spark yelled as he fired at the viruses, managing to hit two of them and they explode little. At that then, Spark began to huff.

"He's power is still made from electricity! He needs time to recharge!" Ladybug commented as she look around, and in her Lucky Vision, it highlight the viruses, one of cables, a generator, Chat and the gloves in her hand.

"Your point is?" Chat asked.

"We'll make him run out of sparks." Ladybug say as she wear the gloves. "Chat get that cable hanging above the viruses!" Ladybug said.

"As you wish, m'lady!" Chat said, spring above the remaining viruses as Spark is still distracted from them, and he able to snatch one cable and throw it to Ladybug who catch it.

"_**What?!**_" Spark said as soon as Ladybug catch the cable.

"Hey, Spark! How about the bug here? Do you seriously get the trouble with only those?" She taunted.

At that, Spark charged his energy, which what Ladybug hoped and she clip the cable to Spark and connects the cable to one of generators which is apparently in room. The generator suddenly drain the energy from Spark.

"Chat now!" Ladybug signaled.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat announced and quickly approach and touch Spark's blaster which became dust in no time. Second later, the akuma fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug said as she open up her yo-yo revealing her container to purify the akumas. She twirl it around before throwing, "Time to de-evillize!" She then throw the yo-yo and catch it, "Gotcha!" Ladybug then open her yo-yo revealing the now purified akuma which turn to white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then take off her gloves and throw it to air announcing her power. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" and when it reach to air, it magically explode to little ladybugs, spreading across the building where akuma destroy and fix it.

Spark turn back to the electrician, "Huh? What happened?"

Ladybug and Chat do their traditional fist bump. "Pound it!"

"That was some _electrifying _fight, right Bugaboo?" Chat teased to Ladybug.

"Chat! I say stop calling me..." Chat then notice Ladybug trail and he turned to see her face in between of fright.

"M'lady? What's wrong?" Ladybug only point in some specific spot, and as Chat turned, he frowned as the viruses are _still _there. "H-how?"

"Met!" The viruses cried as they slam their pickaxe, sending a shockwave to them.

Our heroes avoid the attack and instructed the electrician get out of room.

"How this happen? I thought they will be gone after your miraculous ladybug!?" Chat asked as he dodge yet another shockwave.

"That's what I thought too! There maybe something with those viruses!" Ladybug replied as she attack one of the viruses, but they duck in their helmet, effectively deflect Ladybug's yo-yo. "We need to attack them in surprise!"

"Easier said than done!" Chat said as he slammed his staff in one of the viruses, only to almost hit his face as the staff bounce back, proving the helmet to be strong.

They were about to engaged in another attack, when all of the sudden, another 3 kind of creatures show up. This viruses are able to float and their like yellow triangular point body, with two white pointy needles.

"And what are those!?" Chat shouted as the new viruses connected their needles, and electricity were shoot to them as they dodge.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'_Uh, another problem!'_ Ladybug frustratedly thought. See, when they use their special ability, they will be given 5 minutes before they transform back. And Ladybug's earring is down to 3 spots. Chat then look to his ring where it remains 3 paws. "We need to work fast! Let's bust them! '_We don't have any choice here._'" Ladybug thought at last.

"That's what we been trying to do last 2 minutes ago!"

"Not helping!"

They then back to their hiding place. "It'll be attack with quick shot, or will recharge our kwamis and be back." Chat suggested.

"And let those viruses wreck havoc? Yeah, I think that's not a good idea." Ladybug commented when all of the sudden, there's a small explosion. And the duo peek just in time to see the viruses have been take out and disappeared along the explosion. "What?"

"I think it just a matter of time." Chat say.

"How it still happen though..?" Ladybug asked.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Their Miraculous warned. "I think it just like what they called? System glitch." Chat grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She then run out of room, "Bug out, Chat!"

And I think I should be running too." He commented as he followed out minute later.

* * *

After that day, the director did rain the electrician with treats and apologies, which the electrician accept even the apology is enough for him. And that time, Phil did some back up story, as he said about the night with the strange noise he heard in the recording room. Looking back, it is confirm it is like the sound of crackling just like what happened earlier with one of the cam. The maintenance of the studio then make a schedule to do some virus cleaning every shoot will take place.

"I'm really sorry Gary." The director said to the now known Gary, the electrician.

"Sir, its really okay. It just the heat of the moment and the stress why it end up that way." Gary said.

"Alright, and I think speaking of jobs, I need to be back to the set. The first news, how Ladybug and Chat Noir save our one of the crew and all employee." The director say with a grin.

Gary smirk, "Can't wait to see that." He commented.

* * *

That night... At Marinette's room...

"And so, Ladybug and Chat Noir save us once again. From one of the akuma victim the evil Hawkmoth send." Nadja reported as Marinette and Tikki watch the news.

"Great job, Marinette!" Tikki commented when she saw that Marinette is in depth thought, "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Hm?" Marinette respond before processing Tikki's words. "Oh, it just... That viruses still bothered me."

"You mean those weird creatures?" Tikki asked as Marinette nod, "I don't know where they even come from. Maybe its because of this new tech." Marinette only frowned, "Marinette cheer up! That maybe one time phenomenon. The world is full of surprises. Just like you!" Marinette then giggled.

"Yeah, right. I need to finish my homework before meeting with Chat in patrol." Marinette commented as she pulled her notebook and pad.

* * *

Paris Eiffel Tower...

The city of love doesn't just earn the title on its way, one of the reason of the title is because of its beauty at night. At top of the Eiffel Tower, you can see how beautiful the city is. And in top of that moment, a form of human appeared, the light of city didn't reach this figure, and that night is cloudy, so only the silhouette of this figure can be spotted there. The figure has a spiky hair, confirming that this is a boy.

"So, what's the next move kid?" A rough male voice sound out of nowhere.

"We need to make sure of all of this. We don't still know who is behind of possible chaos here." The boy reply to the voice. As he carefully watch the city...

* * *

**The Feature of the day!**

**Master Fu: Hello! We are going to give you the information you need. And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in background appeared a picture of Ladybug.***

**Master Fu: Ladybug! She is one of the members of team French Miraculous. Much often looked her as the leader of the team. She is the holder of one of the powerful Miraculous, the Ladybug Miraculous, which is the earrings. ****She will gain the power of creation and good luck.**

***A slide then appeared showing her activity around the Paris***

** When became Ladybug, she'll gain a boost of speed, strength, durability, and others. Her weapon is yo-yo, which is indestructible and the string is unlimited. **

** Her special ability, "Lucky Charm" is summoning a random object and with her "Lucky Vision", she can find the useful object around her to form a strategies. When the battle is over and the akuma is de-evillize, she'll use her other ability called "Miraculous Ladybug" which she throw the Lucky Charm object in air and it will spread to little ladybugs, fixing every damage the akuma and the duo/team damaged.**

**Chat Noir: Did you mentioned my Bugaboo, master!?**

**Master Fu: Chat Noir?! How you get in here?!**

**Chat Noir: Your trap door is open, master.**

**Master Fu: *Thinks* I should really check that often. *Whispers* _The current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. *_as he winks_*_**

**Chat Noir: What do you say, master?**

**Master Fu: Nothing! *whisper* _See you next time!_**

* * *

**Yeah! I add a feature presentation so it will be much more clear! Expect more to come!**

**Annnndddd I already sched my update! I may update this 1 or 2 times a week! But still don't forget about my mentioned months 'kay?**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critiques (light cursed if you want!), and do some fav or follow if you want!**

**Sooooo, I think some of you already had an idea. But you'll have to wait to see!**

** Stay connected! Peace Out!**


	3. Perfect Captureman!

**Hi, peeps! Light Mega Z here! Bringing you the update of your story! (Yeah, I just copy Alya there.) School been so hectic and the exam is around the corner, so sorry if its taking long!**

**Annndddd! I'm doing shout outs! Shout out to the Guest! Thank you for your review! To Blaster Blade X, HacTrixter, KingJGamer, TrimusicaDrag00n90 for fav the story! To BlackSands144, oreghost8, gohan37, Megaman-Zero-XX for fav and follow! To Theoldblood98 for fav, follow and review the story!**

** Special shout out to MiraculousFlexyGirl and to ****mary. okeeffe.16! They**** really help me to finally post this story!**

**Again, thank you guys for supporting this!**

**I see ****some miswords in the story so _so _sorry! (Stupid auto correction... (No offense to the maker!))**

**Spoiler to those who doesn't watch Ikari Gozen yet (but doubt nobody saw that) **

**Important announcement below, don't skip that!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own them. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perfect _Captureman!_**

3 days later...

At Agreste mansion...

"After the class, you will be scheduled with photo shoot in Trocadéro, and after that, you have your free time. But remember that Gorilla is always with you to watch." The personal assistant of Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur remind Adrien.

"Don't worry. I'll do that, Nathalie." Adrien say as he finished his breakfast. "Hey Nathalie... What did father do today..?" Adrien asked with a hint of hope.

"He is busy with an upcoming international fashion. He said he might can't join you in next meals." Nathalie said with monotone voice.

Adrien sigh before he speak. "I guess that's the way it is." And he stood from his table and proceed to get out of mansion. "See you later, Nathalie."

Nathalie watch as Adrien left the house, and she then proceed over to Gabriel's room. At Gabriel Agreste's room, the man is trying to read a digital copy of some books. But this is no ordinary some copy of digital, for this is the copy of the lost Miraculous spellbook.

What our boy don't know, that the deepest, darkest secret of his father and his assistant, is that Gabriel and Nathalie are actually the villain Hawkmoth and Mayura, the holders of supposed to be lost Miraculous of Butterfly and Peacock.

As Nathalie coming close to Gabriel, she can almost certainly see the frown face to him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Nathalie asked to her boss.

"..." Gabriel could only stared to her as his mind only bring back to yesterday event.

-_**FLASHBACK-**_

**It was so strong, the emotion of Gary being blame for something that just drop like that. What Hawkmoth need for his next prey.**

**"Ahh, a man who work so hard only to be disgrace. What do you think of it my little akuma?" Hawkmoth stated his monologue, before a butterfly land on his hand, with his other hand he concentrate togive it negative energy, then release it as it turn to an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and evillize this man!" He ordered as the akuma get out through his makeshift window.**

**After the akumatization...**

**Spark is destroying everything in the studio, yelling of everything about the director is.**

**"_Remember, Spark. We have an agreement._" Hawkmoth said in his telephatic communication. Spark laugh.**

**"What do you think I'm doing? Just to spread some makeover here? It is the way to call the attention of our bug and cat. Its like hitting two birds in one stone as famous quote says." ****And at his words, Spark saw the duo outside talking to Ms. Chamack, "****And here is my birds! Time to _shock _them!" Spark smirked.**

**Few more minutes after Ladybug and Chat Noir arrives...**

**Spark sees the viruses coming closer to him. "Ho ho! What we got here? I think Hawkmoth just bring me some friends!"** **And the butterfly halo appeared to his face.**

**"_Spark, neither me or Mayura send those creatures to you!_" Hawkmoth stated.**

**"Wha? What do you mean they are not from you?"**

**"_See what you can do with those!_"**

**Spark is about to reply when the creatures attack him. All happened too fast, and next thing Hawkmoth know, Ladybug already catch the akuma.**

**-_FLASHBACK END-_**

"Sir, sir?" Nathalie desperately call to snap Gabriel out of his train thought.

"I'm sorry. It just those "Viruses" as I think I heard Ladybug wondered me. Those were such a powerful creatures." Gabriel commented.

"If I may speak freely sir, isn't it weird that those viruses just came out of nowhere after many times we send some tech related akuma?" Nathalie asked.

"Nooroo." Gabriel called and there in his side is the small lilac butterfly kwami, Nooroo. He is kind, but with his Miraculous seized which is the brooch hide in Gabriel's necktie, all he can do is follow Gabriel's order.

"Yes, master?" Nooroo asked timidly.

"Those creatures... What are those..?" Gabriel calmly asked.

"I'm sorry master. But I don't know. Those creatures are new to me, I bet even the other kwamis is not aware of this existence." Nooroo sincerely answered.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Gabriel said in chilly calm voice, which make the butterfly kwami gulp in his mind. "I'll let you slide, Nooroo." At that statement, Nooroo let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. And going back to the table where he hide.

"What is your plan, sir?" Nathalie asked.

"Whoever behind this or this is a new effect, we may able to use this viruses..." Gabriel said before going back to spellbook. "Just let me know about my next meeting Nathalie."

"Yes, of course sir." Nathalie reply before getting out of room.

Gabriel then look to the other site and see the viruses that the CCTV of the building somehow catch it. "This viruses is really gonna be a big help for my next plan..."

* * *

College Francoise Dupont...

"Now class, you will be partnered in a grouped with your desire members in limited number of 4 members. But this is an individual work so make sure you do your parts." Ms. Mendeleiev specifically look to Chloe, "I'll know who is not cooperating then." Then she take a glance to Lila. "You kids can do this even with "disabilities"."

"But Ms.-!" Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe's "best friend" (A/N: You guys decide), was about to spoke when she was cut off.

"No buts! Now, this will be presented tomorrow. Class dismiss." She conclude before exiting the room.

And thus, murmurs finally around the room.

_Rriiiinnnnggggg!_

"Marinette, you, me, Nino and Adrien will be in group!" Alya announced just for four of them hear as they standing in front of the school.

"Okay. '_At least Lila isn't with us._'" Marinette say without processing her speech. After 5 seconds... "Wait, you _mean..?_" Alya only grin at Marinette's facial expression. '_Oh you..!_'

"Cool! I have free time after my photoshoot in Trocadéro. Let's use that." Adrien spoke before Marinette say anything to comeback Alya.

Alya just show her sly victorious smirk as Marinette sigh in defeat. When some sneaky girl show up.

"Hi everyone! Is there another room for me?" Lila said as she came to their front.

Marinette use all her might to stop her snort, while she can see Adrien faint frown in his face. To Marinette's happiness, Alya reply the question.

"Uh, sorry Lila but were kinda full." Alya stated with uncertain tone. After the Battle of Miraculous, many people can see the way Marinette see her about her lies. And some of them are beginning to doubt her words. But to not hurting the girls' "emotion" they let it speak in a way that considering both terms.

"Oh, okay. I think there is still other group available, see you tomorrow then, friends!" Lila stated as she walk away, and Marinette barely turn in time to see Lila scowled. After Lila is good miles away, Alya bring back to the main topic they have, much to Marinette's half sadness.

"Then, its settle, we all gonna meet in Trocadéro. So after Adrien's photoshoot, we'll work to the project then!" Nino and Adrien nodded followed by a reluctant nod by Marinette. "Alright! See you guys later then!" Alya said a she dragged Nino along leaving Adrien and Marinette.

"Soooooo... See you later?" Adrien asked to Marinette.

"Y-yeah, see you later." Marinette semi stammer to say. Adrien leave as his limousine arrived, leaving Marinette in the front school.

She let go of audible sigh as she walk back home (which is only one pedestrian walk away.)

"Alya really knows how to pull the strings... Should I even tell her about what happen that day?" Marinette says to Tikki who poke her head out.

"It is entirely up to you Marinette. But one thing for sure, Alya will be proud that you are willing to give up your love that day, just to make him happy!" Tikki stated as Marinette look back where the limousine parked before.

"... Yeah... But I'm still glad that they end up being close friends. And the bonus part is, I came to know much more about Kagami." Marinette said with a smile. The day of Battle of Miraculous is still memorable to her. Minus for the part her big mistake made, she came to learn more about Kagami Tsurugi, the Japanese girl that fame for their family history especially in fencing. No doubt that she didn't regret choosing Kagami as Ryuko, the part time Dragon Miraculous user.

"But before all those, how about to our current situation which is to help your parents bakery." Tikki suggested to Marinette who huff.

"Aww! Oh well, its fun helping mama and papa in bakery anyway." Marinette said as she slowly smiled.

* * *

Trocadéro... Hour later...

"Magnifico! Now I want to see those fire in the eyes! Your mama bring you those spaghetti!" Vincent rambled (A/N: I'm really curious about him saying spaghetti. What gives?) as he take some shot to Adrien. "OK! Take some break boy, we still need you in tip top shape!" He said to Adrien's relief. Just in time for the gang to arrive.

"Oh guys! Just taking the break, what should we do first?" Adrien asked.

"Well first off, Ms. Mendeleiev is into the electricity today, thanks to it _is _our current subject and to the akuma last 3 days..." Alya began to Marinette who silent at the mention of "akuma". Still no reason to find what are those viruses came. She doesn't pay attention until she felt someone nudging her left shoulder.

"Hm? Wha?" Marinette respond.

"Girl. I said how about we made some dress that has lighting around it?" Alya stated to which Marinette horrified while Adrien is between of gaping fish and Nino let out a sigh saying "Not this again" kind.

"A-Alya! Lighting around the dress?!" She almost barked it out, almost.

"That's what I'm trying to say to her." Nino said who rubbed his temple.

"As much as I want to see something like that; it will be in my list, that seems I don't know... Dangerous!?"

"Hey! Not that kind of you guys wearing Christmas lightings! Your gonna turn to Christmas tree then! '_Although, that's what I think..._'." Alya chuckle while hiding the fact behind her suggestions, while Marinette who huffs. "What I mean is, something like emit from our heat or something energy to turn it to electricity!" Alya began to explained.

"And how does a dress related to this?" Adrien asked, too curious how his friend think of this kind of idea.

"It just... came into mind..?" Alya finally stated sheepishly. Marinette sigh as she mouthed her name while Nino's expression says _Really?_

"If we want to get A, we need something more sensible." Marinette said.

"Adrien! Time for next batch! Rapido! (A/N: That's Italian, right?)" Vincent called.

"While I'm in that, you guys talk about the presentation. Everything works for me!" Adrien run before he stop for a moment, "As long as its not dress." Getting a "Hey!" from Alya.

* * *

With Adrien...

"Now, your mama gives you the spaghetti, and there! The star in your eyes! I like it!" Vincent shouted, snapping every time he move. While in his back, its a rare occasion of Vincent bringing some of his team. One of them, is in his early adult boy, preparing the computers needed for editing the pictures.

"Oohhh! I can't wait to take the pic for the models!" He semi shout in happiness, try not disturbing Vincent. This boy is a fresh graduate, and in his internship for media art.

"Rafael, is the computer all set?" One of the crew which is a girl, asked to the now known Rafael.

"Let's see..." He muttered as he look in the computer. He frowned before replying, "The truth is... there is... something..." He said, full of uncertainty in his voice, "Look here, Joy."

The girl, who is Joy, get next to the boy and sees the problem; while the computer is seems to be fine, the program is somewhat dared to say: wrong.

"Why it shows that code? Isn't that supposed to be programmed for editing and not freezing something?" Joy asked, frowned clearly state in her face.

"Annnddd, perfecto! We're done! Now, interns! Chop, chop! We need to show this to Mr. Agreste!" Vincent said as Adrien go back to the group who is in good distance.

"Uh, sir. I think it's unwise to plug the camera to this computer for a moment..." Rafael explain when Vincent answered him.

"Ngh! No silencio! We need this pic up and set to send to Mr. Gabriel this day!" He ramble and plug the cam to the computer. "Now, do your thing kid!"

"S-si, si. Señor..." Rafael frantically replied '_This will not end good..._' He thought.

And in a few minutes...

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"** Vincent voice almost shook the Tracadéro as many pigeons fly away from that place.

"I told you sir, its not a good idea." Rafael said as it turns out, viruses are responsible for this. A very common problem in some devices especially in this kind. The virus corrupt the camera and the picture is nowhere to found. "I can still recover those, but it may take many hours Señor, as it needs to clean first and back up some."

"Si, si! Do everything you can! Just make that hurry!" Vincent speedily said.

Rafael and Joy get to work, as Vincent about to leave, he heard a faint snort followed by "Paranoid".

"_Excuse me?!_ Who said that!?" But it fell to deaf ears as the team make them busy with the problem at hand. '_I think I just start it over... But what other inspiration? The boy seems tucked out... ohhh, I need some pic pronto!_"

Beeeeppppp! Beeeepppp! Beeeeepppp!

Vincent phone suddenly ring, and to his horror of who, it was Gabriel Agreste.

"Uh oh..." He muttered as he pick the phone. "Yes, sir?"

* * *

Gabriel's office...

Of course he sense the distress, and as much it may affect his project, it is only minor part of the company and he can work on that. So why not jumping in chance? He heard from Gorilla (through texting) that it seems there's a problem and mention Vincent being problematic. Knowing who is he's target, he pick his phone and call Vincent.

(_Yes, sir?_) Vincent voice came through and a hint of fear can hear there, good.

"I heard there's this, "mishap" happen in the photoshoot." Gabriel began.

(_Oh! Don't worry sir! Me and my team is in work in that!_) Vincent replied rather rapidly.

"Hopefully you do. You didn't getting rusty right..?"

(_Of course not, señor!_) Vincent almost yelled.

"Do you raise your voice to me?" The other line instantly silence. "Good. I expect that in this day." He finished before ending the call. If he remember correctly, Adrien's' schedule is free today, calling him to come back home will be suspicious. Then, an idea came, the akuma will be in handy.

* * *

Back to Trocadéro...

'_Oh no, oh no! What now?! I need to call young Agreste, then take the picture, then to editi-_' Vincent mentally slap himself for forgetting that detail. '_The computer is corrupt! And it may take a moment to get those!' _Vincent finally let out of words in Italian that who knows what he says.

He didn't notice the black butterfly flying into he's camera, infecting it.

"**_Hello, Captureman. I'm Hawkmoth..._**"

* * *

Back to our gang... (Or the "four" gang...)

Alya really did an impressive job. After Adrien's' photoshoot's done, and talk about their project, she manage to slipped with Nino telling "We will get our drinks" trick. And now... Marinette and Adrien are alone... together.

'_I don't know if I sue that girl or not!_' Marinette thought as she explain the idea they came with the presentation.

"Wow, that is much better than what Alya thought." Adrien said and Marinette manage to let out a chuckle. And everything silent then... Until Adrien himself spoke up, "What's up?"

Marinette blinked at the sentence, "What?" She asked.

"There is something troubling you, I can see it the way your face show. What is it?"

'_Oh no, busted..._' Marinette thought and take a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about the recent events... Lila now almost out with her lies, you are more freely go, and well... I guess life is almost getting better '_Much more if Hawkmoth finally captured_'." She thought at the last statement.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting better... '_Although Father is still in the ice..._' Adrien has its own thought.

"...This feels nice, you know?" Marinette spoke trying to break the awkwardness. "We get to talk, chat everything about, except its only us. '_And it is. Were alone... Is this the right time..?_'."

Both of teens have something to say, but fate seems to play around as Nino's yelped been heard.

"That's Nino!" Adrien said with the voice of concern.

One thing for sure if that kind of noise made: something is wrong. So, our two oblivious heroes go to the source of the voice, and to the shock of them, there is **_two _**Nino now.

"What!? How did this happen?" Marinette said, covering her mouth.

"Hahahaha!" An evil laugh boomed at their back, and when they turned, they saw a man that has a black suit all over with his skin being darker tan. He got a red armored jacket and in his hand is a camera suspectly dark red, that's where the akuma. He got a metallic legs that shine as he move. "Me, Captureman will get the perfect shot!" And he got his attention to Adrien, "Time to get the pic, young Agreste!"

'_That sounded like Vincent!_' Adrien thought is cut short when he heard a "Watch out!" And Adrien is on ground as Captureman take Nino instead, trapping him in one picture. '_Same powers like Pixelator, but this time, he can copy by taking pic!_' Adrien then look to Marinette with now with Alya who is concern for Nino, "Marinette! You and Alya should hide!" Adrien shouted before dodging the pic attack of Captureman.

"What about you!?" Marinette shout back, voice with concern.

"I'll be fine, go!" Marinette want to say no, but this needs Ladybug, not the ordinary Marinette at the moment. She didn't notice that Adrien already slipped thanks to the help of Gorilla attacking Captureman, which is stun for a sudden tackle. Her senses only came back when she saw Captureman captures Gorilla, and she made a decision; running while dragging Alya who is still out of it.

Marinette then put Alya on the corner of the building, "Stay here, I'll look for Ladybug. And please, don't run out there for your scoop." She said rapidly, too fast to Alya to process what she gonna do. Only Alya react when Marinette is far from her.

Alya then scoop her phone, and start recording. "Hey peeps. Alya here, and hiding from the akuma. The akuma is Captureman, akuma villain who can copy who he snapped a pic and he can even prisoned people." Alya then take a peek to see Captureman still close, "He's here in Trocadéro, so please avoid here as much as you can guys. '_Ladybug... Chat Noir... Please save Nino..._'." She thought, more afraid for him than her.

* * *

With Adrien...

Adrien hide in one of the thick bushes, close to the bag he brought where Plagg eat his Camembert. "_Psst, Plagg!_"Adrien whisper yelled.

"What is it this time?" Plagg said, "Can you tell that I'm taking my nap!?"

'_Oh. So he's run out of stock there then eh?_' Adrien thought. And a quick resolution came to Adrien. Reaching his hidden pocket in his jacket, he held out a piece of camemebert, seconds later,the cat kwami is zooming to his holders' hand.

"Pfft. You just got lucky I'm in good mood!" He said to which Adrien snorted.

"Yeah, but no time for cheese. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien calling his transformation with Plagg just barely eating the cheese.

"Why you must so rude to me and my cheeeessssseeeee!?" Plagg manage to yell before completely absorb in the ring.

* * *

With Marinette...

"Something happen with Vincent. I know his voice anywhere!" Marinette said as Tikki float in her front.

"Poor mister Vincent may have trouble with the photoshoot!" Tikki speaks.

"We have to save him! Tikki, Spots On!" She replied with calling her transformation.

* * *

Back at the main area of Tracadéro...

"Where are you young Agres~te!?" Captureman singsong while looking for the boy. He just halt when a familiar metallic staff came in his front.

"What's with flashing thingy? Its still broad day! Need some paw in walking?" Chat pun as he landed few miles away.

"Oh! Maybe a pussy catto will be my perfect inspiration! Say cheese!" Captureman grin as he try to take some picture of Chat Noir, who dodge the shot.

"Cheese? Please, I have enough in my bag, thank you very much!" Chat yelled continue to dodge. And then, a familiar whirl heard, Ladybugs' yo-yo, which is tied to the villain disabling him to take a shot.

"Sorry, no picture taking today!" Ladybug joked as she land few miles to Captureman.

"Aww! And I've been look forward to that." Chat said as he stand beside Ladybug.

"Sorry Chat. But I think I'll be much more comfortable with taking picture _after _he is de-akumatize."

While our heroes busy with their usual pep talk, Captureman manage to move his finger to the button, and the camera is in perfect position to take the shot and thus, he able to take a pic. Our heroes blinded for a moment for a sudden flash, this is also the reason Ladybug accidentally untie Captureman. When their vision is clear and look up, their copy is in front of them.

"Reason why don't chat in the middle of fight." Ladybug able to mumble before engaging in fight with the copy of herself.

Thanks to her enhacing as cat, Chat heard Ladybug's mumbled, "Oh come on m'lady. Its not that bad!"

"You mean by fighting our copy that there's a big possibility they can use our powers and with Captureman that might catch us? Yeah, its _really _not bad." Ladybug shot to Chat sarcastically.

Chat push his copy who actually did his ability the Cataclysm. And as Chat push his C-Chat (we call them that so to make it shorter), C-Chat touch the nearby tree that turn to dust, "Okay. Maybe they are some like copy? Like, Volpina's illusion can disappear just by touching! And how Christmaster bring those action figure to life and we just need to stop it by he's command!? Or how Puppeteer can bring those wax statue and we can just destroy them!? There might be a weakness to this!" He explain.

"But Chat, they are copies of shot, pictures, not illusions or something came out to life!" Ladybug said as she find herself dodging C-Ladybug's Lucky Charm sword and Captureman's shots.

_"'Pictures... That might be_ it...' We need our own charm here!"

"Cover me!" And Chat fight off the trio while Ladybug do her thing, "LUCKY CHARM!" And came out from it, is red with black polka dotted record disk. "A disk?"

"You want to hear music, m'lady?" Chat pun even in the tight situation.

"'_But, the one who loves music is trap in the akuma... Wait!_' Chat Noir! I'll be right back! You can still hold them right?"

In cue, Chat throw C-Nino (who is starting to attack in Captureman's order) in a near water, and as the copy drowned, it disappear into like a paper, _"'I knew it! They are still from_ pictures!' Of course, Bugaboo! Now we know their weakness!" Ladybug nod as she zip away.

* * *

A minutes later...

In one apartment, there's a sign saying about being a spa, but actually, this is only cover up of the Guardian of Miraculous, Master Fu. Ever since Hawkmoth notice he's existence, he transfer and disguise to throw up the villain suspicion. With everything that happen, the villain finally cease the suspicion on him, thus, making Master Fu back to his original hiding place, as many villain thinks this is the last place they're gonna look for.

Inside the spa, is Master Fu himself in meditating, while his kwami is playing inside the recorder, where the Miraculous box is.

Marinette knock on the door, "Master? Are you in there?"

"Come in Marinette." The old man reply as Marinette came in follow by Tikki. "Judging by your presence, you need the help of our temporary heroes."

"Yes, Master. Carapace is out of question as he is the first victim of the akuma."

The old master hum as he stand up and tap the code in the recorder, revealing the Miraculous Box. He open the Miraculous Box in front of her, revealing all the Miraculous inside. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, choose an ally you can trust on the mission. Such power must not fall in the wrong hand. Once the mission is done, bring the Miraculous back to me." Master Fu stated as Marinette quickly pick a orange white resembling the tail of fox necklace.

"Don't worry Master Fu, I already formulate my plan." She said, holding the Miraculous.

* * *

Back to Tracadéro...

'_Where is Ladybug?_' Alya thought as she saw Chat fighting a multiple of his copy this time as he dodge yet another shot. (Which she can't help but to record, Chat really kick their butts even they are _he's _copy) But he is starting to show the tiredness, as he breath rather fast. "Where are you Ladybug?"

"Trying to get something." Alya jump at the new voice, looking back, she saw a smiling Ladybug. She then notice Ladybug motion to her phone, understanding (in sometimes in close range) what she say, she stop the recording and hide it to her pocket.

"I think you need my help, and I want to help!" Alya said to Ladybug full of determination.

"I do need you... Rena." She grin as she held out the octagon box which held the Miraculous. Alya take the box and open it, revealing the fox miraculous and a orange ball of energy flowing around Alya and stop at her front, when the light dessipate, a orange and white fur fox kwami greet her with her foxy violet eyes. This is Trixx, the kwami of Fox Miraculous and the power of illusion.

"Hello, girl!" Trixx greet her part time holder.

"Hi Trixx! I would really love to chat with you, but I really need your help!" Alya rapidly said as she hung the necklace.

"Then say no more! Time to pounce the akuma!" She said as Alya nod.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" She said calling out her transformation, as Trixx get in the necklace, and with her hands, she swipe both of them in her face, now revealing a orange white mask. She then reach out her left hand upward as her suit's top layer of her suit, akin to an overcoat, is orange with a white front, a black swan-necked collar, and black arms and gloves up to the middle of her upper arms. The overcoat layer attaches down the vertical front center with a zipper, and the Fox Miraculous becomes the zipper. The overcoat also has a long fox tail-like coattail that ends a bit below her knees at a sharp white tip. The bottom layer of her suit is orange with a white center on the front of the body and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her upper legs. Her weapon, a orange with white stripe flute attaches to her diagonally on her back. She then tap her hans on her head as two orange fox ears with white insides, black tips, and black edges are appears, and swipe her back revealing the fox tail. She then take swift twirl as she pose. Now where Alya Cèsaire is, stood there is non other than the part time fox superheroine Rena Rouge.

"Time to help the kitty." Ladybug comment to which Rena giggle.

* * *

With Chat...

He is more thankful enough when Ladybug show up with Rena Rouge followed, as they throw the copies to the near water they found.

"_Purr_fect timing, you guys! This cat has enough exercise for a day!" The black cat-themed hero commented while throwing the last C-Chat in the water.

"Awwww, the cat is all meow and can't bite?" Rena tease in a sly manner, flicking the bell Chat has.

"Annnddddd, I'm gonna interrupt here. That's what happen last time reason why this cat is all puff out." Ladybug say, getting a "Hey!" from the certain cat. Their little fun talk was cut short as they dodge yet another shot from Captureman.

"And don't forget me!" He bark as continuously try to snap them a picture.

"What's the game plan, Ladybug?" Rena said, as she get the chance to offense as now they got the team power.

"To use our powers. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug called, and now, a red with black polka dotted towel landed on her hands.

"What a towel do?" Rena asks as she continue to attack Captureman. As this happen, one thing the cause of this problem emerge. As Captureman about to attack Chat Noir, a sudden kick right in the right face skid him to the floor. He look the source of his sudden embarrassment, and saw a 9 floating creatures that looks like firefly, except they have blue body with a round yellow bulb, and a two blue foots sticking in below. In this, Ladybug look to the closest devices around and sure is, a computer is spark strangely same as what happen to the camera back at the studio.

"Its the viruses!" She yelled as she dodge and punch the incoming virus. The good thing about this viruses compare to last time, they don't have strong helmets or long range attack to protect them, so Ladybug was able to take out the one she punch.

"Is this the creatures the one akumatize before mention?!" Rena ask to no one particular, as she kick the other one.

"How did you know?" Chat asked back, dodging the incoming kick.

"I have my sources!"

While our heroes are busy with viruses, Captureman has his its own problem with same reason, "Pesky creatures! You are ruining my shots!" One of the viruses manage to get close to him, and it clash the bulb in right in front of him, "Wha? What did you do!? Where are you ingrant!" He yelled punching the air.

"Uh oh. I think we should be more careful here!" Chat said witness what happen to Captureman.

Ladybug kick the other virus and start to use her lucky vision; it highlighted Chat, Rena, the towel, and Captureman's camera. "I got the plan, but its a little tricky."

At this moment, Captureman vision came back, and saw the 3 heroes seems to be out of vision as they do shields around each other, "Ah! The animals are just in perfect position, say cheese!" He said as he take a shot and capture the heroes in picture, "A perfect pose!" But then, he suddenly see the red polka dotted towel in his front, and it reveal the virus as another shot of flash from the virus hit him, making him blind for a moment again.

"We'll take that!" Ladybug said snatching the camera while avoiding the viruses, and throw the camera to Chat, "Chat!"

The black cat hero reach out the camera, and active his power, "CATACLYSM!" And the camera turn into dust. It was reveal then that the heroes Captureman take is just an illusion from Rena Rouge. While Ladybug use the towel to fish one of the virus who is about to attack to her the flash. The akuma is then reveal seconds later.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug stated as she open her yo-yo and twirl it for a moment, "Time to de-evillize!" She yelled as she catch the akuma flying away. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and let the purify butterfly goes, "Bye bye, little butterfly. 'One problem down, one to go'." And she just barely manage to duck as another incoming virus attempt to blind her.

"Ladybug, wdidnt you use your Miraculous Ladybug?" Rena asks as she guide Vincent out of the main field.

"If you dont know, we're in tight situation, and even I use that, those viruses are still be here for a moment!" Ladybug said throwing the yo-yo to the farthest virus which she missed.

And for some strange reason, all of them get a flash, making them blinded, "Uh oh! What happen?" Rena asks. When they heard a series of small explosion, and when their vision is back, the viruses are gone.

"Like I said, it's like a system glitch." Chat pun, getting an unimpressed look from Ladybug and a sly smirk from Rena.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Their miraculous warn. "Before we all here skid dawdle..." She take the towel and throw it to air announcing, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" and the magic ladybugs fix all the damages, and bring the hostages back to the main Trocadéro.

"Pound it!" All three celebrate with their fist bump.

"Time to go now, Bug out!" Ladybug said as follows by Rena Rouge.

Chat then approach Nino, "You okay dude?"

"Whoa, that was something. Thanks cat dude!" Nino said, chuckling the said cat.

"No problem! But now, I have to go! See you around!" Chat wave, as he launch himself with his stick.

"Awesome..." Nino said before looking for his friends.

If one have a strong presence, there's this figure at the corner of the stairs. Watching the scene after it...

* * *

Later...

"Señor, we have fix the computer and do some maintenance. But, we can't recover all the images sir..." Raphael reports.

Vincent then walk around as he began, "Oh... Then were just take new! But something different, something new, something like..." His thought interrupted when he heard our gang laughing at something Adrien say about the presentation. And a bulb appear on Vincent's head, "I got it! The perfect inspiration!" He shout causing the said gang to turn to him.

"Vincent? What is it?" Adrien asks as the whole gang approach him.

"Something new to our next shoot, young Agreste." He reply with a grin that in good way. And while he explain, Raphael found himself in awe with the photographer.

* * *

The next day... College Fraçoise Dupont...

A sharp shriek came into the room of Ms. Bustier followed by Chloe's shout saying, "_**What is the meaning of this?!**_"

Looking at Chloe's phone, they see the new magazine of Gabriel, which is the cover, is them promoting the brand.

"That, Chloe, is us having fun." Alya answer the question to which Chloe's dislike.

"Ridiculous! Utterly _**RIDICULOUS!**_" She rambled, to which the gang laugh at.

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Master Fu: Hello everyone, I'm here again for another feature. And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in his background, a picture of Chat Noir appeared***

**Master Fu: Chat Noir! He is one of the members of team French Miraculous. He is always present where Ladybug is, as he is partner with her. A true yin and yang. He holds the one of two powerful Miraculous which is the Black Cat Miraculous, the ring. He will achieved the power of destruction and bad luck.**

***Slide showing Chat doing the objectives as hero in Paris***

**Master Fu: As same as Ladybug, he'll gain the boost of speed, strength, and durability. But as implement that he is a _cat, _he will also obtained the sense cat have; enhance hearing, smell, much more agility, and able to use a night vision in dark places. He's weapon is the staff, which can be extend to his desire. Oh! Did I mentioned every weapon of heroes have much more function? They can be anything such as phones, GPS, apparatus and much more!**

**He's special ability, "Cataclysm" is where he summoned his power in his ring, and it will have a bubbly black. When he touched any object with that charged power (where the ring is), what he touched automatically disintegrate to dust, or even damage it.**

**The current holder of the Black Cat Miraculous is Adrien Agreste.**

** A green turtle kwami appeared in front of Master Fu.**

**?: Master! Master!**

**Master Fu: What is it?**

**?: Your customer is waiting outside!**

**Master Fu: *Panic* Wh-what? I completely forgot that! *Thinks* _I'm getting busy these day... _Until next time!**

* * *

**You! Yes you! The one who read this and not the other boy/girl you with (actually, they are consider anyway) I need your help!**

**I realize that I pretty much need some sort of creativity juice from you guys, so I need help from you to create akuma villains!**

**All required is:**

**Name:(it can be from our current all characters in show)**

**Gender:**

**Akuma name:**

**Appearance: (civilian appearance is optional, we are imaginative people right?)**

**Reason behind his/her akmuatization:**

**Ability:**

**Akuma Object:**

**Annndddd! I need their new form! Cause the next, their new villain form when they are affected to noise card! (Yes, you read it right, NOISE CARD!) (For club, diamond and spade. But there is still some noise form that doesn't require those.) This means I'll only choose a few for this slot!**

**New akuma name:**

**New Appearance:**

**New Ability:**

**Element: (Optional)**

**You can do just the akumas or even with their noise form! You can do the vice versa! (For we'll be seeing some wizards in future chapter!) Send your ideas to PM! You may don't know I may pick yours!**

**Leave comment, suggestion, critiques, or even fav or follow the story!**

**Until next then! Stay connected! Peace Out!**


	4. Dance, Sing, Nightmare!

**Hey there peeps! Z is here for new chapter!**

**And for shout out! Shout out to KeyofVoid! This guys' advice help me in parts of improving my story! (hopefully I did) And to Felipexza for follow! And to Krazy Knight for fav and follow! That guy know how to make some good story too! (Hey! All of you have great story!)**

**The feature villain today is a combination effort of me, MiraculousFlexyGirl and her friend! Thanks for the help and hopefully you like the outcome!**

**Disclaimer: I read that it is necessary to mention this. So I have to. I don't own them, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dance, Sing, Nightmare!**

The next day... Marinette's Room...

It was peaceful morning for Marinette's joy. How can't she? It just weekends, so she want to spent all the time possible to take a rest after all the schoolwork and patrols. And even though she will be ask sometimes to go down and help her parents' bakery (that she is more than glad to help them). But other than that, for now, nothing came to disturb Marinette. Nadja is free this day so she could take Manon. Alya is busy with her twin sister and ask help with Nino who is also babysitting Chris. Her parents aren't that busy, so they just let Marinette in her room. And all she want to do, is to make some design and sketches she might come with, while Tikki is watching some shows, eating her favorite food: chocolate chip cookies.

"And..! Done!" Marinette shout as she show her newly sketch idea. The design was a hoodie jacket and it is based on Rena Rouge.

"Wow Marinette! I guess the appearance of Rena yesterday help you to get inspire!" Tikki commented as she look in every details in the sketch.

Marinette giggle, "I purposely sketch and make this to her. Let just say she is kinda begin to like her alter ego." She said while remembering the last time she went to Alya's place and find some almost many collection as Ladybug, she had Rena Rouge collection. Alya defense as, "I kinda attracted to the foxes now, and Rena Rouge is fox, and she is cool as Ladybug and Chat Noir. So why not?" Marinette chuckled, "And, I plan to go with Carapace jacket too, for Nino." Marinette grin as she start to sketch the said jacket. She already imagine what they will think when their great friend give them a alter ego of them jacket. Oh, if they only knew why she choose these.

"Marinette! Care to come here please?" Her mother, Sabine called.

"Yes mama! Be there!" She said as she sort her things, '_Maybe there's something to deliver again.' _When the patisserie received a order, Marinette is the one who deliver the breads, as a way of helping her parents. She then wear her purse and put some cookies, where Tikki then follow inside. And as Marinette came in the counter where her mom is, she can't help but to take glance to one stranger man who is choosing a bread or two.

"Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie sir! You seems to be new around here. Are you a foreigner?" Sabine said, watching the stranger as he look in the breads.

"Yes I am. But there's no need to worry about languages, I'm a quick learner." The stranger replied without getting off his eyes to the breads, and with some cool voice, too cool for Marinette. "I like to get 2 French Breads, ma'am."

Sabine then get the breads, place it to the paper bag and give it to the stranger. The stranger then give the payment, "Thank you for your time here! Come again if you want to buy more!" Sabine said cheerfully.

The man nod and leave, while take a glance to Marinette.

"I don't know why, but that stranger give me the creep." Marinette speak.

"Oh, don't be like that Marinette! That guy maybe just adjusting to the nature here." Sabine talked to her daughter, "And, before I forgot, here's the bread you deliver. Its to Franke resident, here's the address." She said handing the package and the address.

"Yep! I'm going now!" Marinette said holding the package. And while walking, she mumbled, "Maybe I'm just intimidate because of how tall he is... I swear he is taller than Papa..."

* * *

Agreste Mansion... Adrien's room...

A classical piano music can be heard in that room. And in center, the sunshine boy is practicing his piano. He may record it and pretend to practice, like many times he use, but sometimes he want to do some piano to help him soothe.

He stops for a moment to break, "Sigh, this few days became interesting now, Plagg eh?" Adrien speaked, and the black cat kwami is in his usual, eating Camembert.

Plagg gulp down a piece, "What kind of interesting? You mean about my newest collection of cheeses?" He blurp then.

"First, excuse you. Second, no '_Too disgusting'. _And the interesting is the new creatures." He start to pace around, "This week, two akuma show up. But the difference is, where the akuma is, this "viruses" are showing up."

"Sigh. Kid, maybe that's a coincidence! Just move on and live a life as I savour my cheese!" Plagg said, munching two pieces at the same time.

Adrien got disgust then, "You lost my mood Plagg..." He said, going back to his piano.

* * *

In one apartment...

A boy is sleeping, this boy is teen, about in his 13's. He has same idea as Marinette does but in other way; earn his sleep for the busy week of school. Yesterday is been kinda busy to him, and he sleep at the late night, so he knows he earn this oversleeping. But one problem...

"Yeah! Dance, dance! Dance to the music! Yeah, yeah!" A voice of girl, interrupt his plan. It doesn't help if they're room are inch apart.

The boy groan, ruffling his hair before shouting, "Hey, Faith Franke! Care to shut up and let me sleep!?" The boy yelled to the other side of room.

"Well Nick Franke, its morning and if you plan to go to dreamland all day then sorry not sorry!" The girl, in about her 10's Faith shout back to the boy Nick, before she go back to singing.

Nick groan louder before shouting, "Mom! Faith is being annoying again!"

A voice of young woman came, "Faith! I love you and proud of your talent, but it is too loud. Care to tune that down?" When the doorbell rung, "Oh! And Nick you can go back to sleep after you get the door please. I'm preparing our breakfast."

Nick sigh as he stand up, _'I can't find my peace here..._' He thinks before get the door. And Nick open to reveal a teen girl, this girl is Marinette.

"Hello! Is this the Franke resident?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, it is." He confirmed.

"Oh, then. Here's the bread you order!" She hand it to Nick.

Nick look to the package, "Mom! You order breads?" He asked to her mother.

Her mother then poke her head and sees Nick and Marinette, "Oh yes! Wait." She shuffle through her pocket and get the money, "Hand over the payment to her please." Nick get the money and give it to Marinette.

"Thank you for ordering Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie breads!" Marinette said and about to leave when she heard Faith singing. "And tell to that girl that her voice is wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go to sleep." Nick said, closing the door.

"Rude!" Her voice can be heard before a sound of foot step walking away.

"Let's eat first!" Her mother said, calling Faith.

After the breakfast...

When Nick is cleaning (sloppier) the dishes, his mother went out to buy grocery. After finishing the dishes and watch a little television (with still annoying Faith singing loudly) he check the time if he can still go to sleep.

Nick yawned, "As much I want to sleep in... You-" Nick point Faith, "-Interrupted it. So, if you excuse me..." When Faith stop Nick in his track.

"Nuh uh! You're gonna help me cleaning here, remember?" Faith said pointing to their calendar and the calendar is scribble with many activities.

"Wha- Do it your own! You're grown up! It just your stupid room!" Nick madly replied.

"But you promised!"

"I said if, and _if, _I'm not doing _anythi__ng._"

"Please, please!?"

Nick then frustlately shout, "**_NO!_**"

Later...

Nick is helping Faith cleaning her room. "Thanks big bro." She said.

Nick grumble and faint, "Welcome" can be heard.

* * *

Cèsaire Apartment...

Without anything to do, Marinette called her mother and telled her she will be going to Alya's. Checking out what the two lovebirds do.

"Girl! I thought you want to stay at your room?" Alya said while Nino play with kids.

"Nah, I figured it is too boring. But I already sketch something I will working on." Marinette replied with a grin.

"What is it? Please, tell me, tell me! That grin means something good!" Alya shout shooking Marinette.

"I'll show you went that's done." She said, as Alya huff.

"Kill Joy!"

"Hey dudettes!" Nino called the attention of two girls and they found a Nino who is flat on his back with the kids riding him. "Little help?"

The girls giggle before helping Nino (and try to get the kids off of him) to stand, at that time, there was a announcement in their television (which is been left on) "Hey there Nightingales!"

"Hey, look! Its Clara Nightingale!" Alya said pointing the TV.

"Tonight, I have a surprise concert for all of you at Eiffel Tower! Its for free! A gift to all of our Paris people and a thank you from me to our superheros, Ladybug and Chat Noir! See you there!" And the commercial showed up.

"OMG! Clara Nightingale! Giving a concert!" Marinette squel with Alya.

"Uh, as much as I want to go there like you guys, did you forgot who's with us?" Nino speaks gesturing to the kids.

"No biggie! Nora will be here at night, so we're all free to go!" Alya answered Nino's question. "We'll all meet there! Be sure don't be late girl!" She said while Marinette make noises of protest.

Marinette halt then, "But, what about Adrien?"

'_Ah, of course that's what she thought._' Alya thinks before replying with sympathy, "As much as I want him to be with us, you know how strict his father can be. But we can make a video call with him, like last time we do!"

"I think that will be great." She replied with smile then a little panic, "Um... Maybe..."

"I got it." Alya said rolling her eyes before calling Adrien.

Brrriiiinnnnggggg... Brrrrriiiiinnnnggggg... Brrrrriiiinnngggg...

(_Alya? What's up?_) Adrien's' voice can be heard.

"Did you watch the news? About Nightingale?" She asked.

(_Yeah, but I can't go there._) He replied with a hint of sadness.

"You know, me, Marinette and Nino thinks to do video call instead. So when it starts, you will know what happen here without leaving your house!"

(_Really? Oh, guys thanks!_)

"Yeah, will call you later, okay?"

(_Yep, later!_)

"Bye, Adrien!" She said before hanging out. "I think that means later."

Marinette check the time in her phone before saying, "Oh shoot. Gonna go, at this time mama and papa are busy. Bye!" She said walking out of place.

* * *

That night... Eiffel Tower...

"Good evening Paris!" Clara Nightingale, famous singer in Paris shouted in the center of the stage using mic. All the crowds were roaring wild. "I'm here to sing you all from the bottom of my heart! And it will be great if Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here, but if they listen or watch this I will be grateful! Are you ready!?" She shout, as the crowds chanting her. "A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3!" And the music is booming in the place, and the crowd dance along with their idol.

* * *

Franke Apartment...

_"Woohoo!" Nick shout as he seems to be jumping high than normal, and wearing some kind of adventurous wizard clothes, blue, white, brown as such thing._

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_"What was that!?" He yelled, and all of his surrounding suddenly turned dark. When there's a shadow falling over behind him, and when he turned a giant speaker revealed. "Wha?"_

_"**YEAH!**" A voice of girl heard and the speaker shoot out a pulse._

_"Aaahhhhhh!"_

To reality...

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Nick shouted as he woke up. Turns out, everything is a dream. And some annoying girl is responsible to interrupt his dreamworld. His mother is having emergency at her work, so these two own the apartment for a moment.

Faith is watching the live concert in the TV in their living room, and frankly, too loud, _very loud. _"Miraculous! Simply the best!" She loudly sing along with Clara in television.

"**_Faith freaking Franke! For all the sake! Turn your volume DOWN!_**" Nick shouted out of irritation, but it seems to be ignored as Faith continue to sing louder. "Aaarrrgghhhh!" He piled his pillow on his head attempting to sleep (which is unsuccessful). He temporary remove the pillow and reach to the nearest thing he can add, and it was his cosplay wizard hat, putting it in his head before piling the pillow back.

* * *

Agreste Mansion... Gabriel's Room...

"How hard it is to take the Miraculouses of this kids?!" Gabriel angrily yelled, while Nathalie wisely (or she is really like that) remain silent. "A mere simple instruction! Get. The. Miraculouses! How hard that is?!"

"Sir, I know this kids making you angry, but it is still pretty hard to get those with they can use powers and fight and not to mention, Ladybug's luck." Nathalie said, trying to calm his angry boss.

Gabriel inhale trying to calm himself, and somehow it work, "And those viruses. There is something behind those "phenomenon". I'm sure of it." When under his necktie, his Miraculous flash. He then smirk, "I guess I have another chance. Make sure Adrien is in his room this time, practicing his piano lesson."

"Yes, Mr. Agreste." Nathalie reply as she witness Gabriel turn to the painting of her wife, Emily Agreste, and press some secret button. After pressing, he then go down with the secret elevator, and it closes when he is completely go down.

In his layer, transform to Hawkmoth, he is preparing for the next akuma for the next fight with our superhero duo. The window of his lair open. "Ahhh... This feeling, the frustration of wanting something, but there's always a obstacle in his way." He began, as a butterfly landed on his left hand, and using his right hand, he turn the butterfly to akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize this boy!" And the akuma fly in Paris skies. Going to a specific apartment...

* * *

Franke Apartment...

"Darn!" Nick yelled as he stand up, pillows falling over while he's hat is still in his head. He march and about to them the knob when an akuma landed on his hat, infecting it. The butterfly halo showed up.

"_**I'm Hawkmoth, and you're now Nightmare. This foolish people doesn't understand that there should be peace in dreams, now you are gonna give them a dream that they want to escape. All I need in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's' Miraculous. Are you up for it?**"_

"Let's give them dreams they will never forget!" Nick shouted as the black and purple bubbles engulfing him.

* * *

"He's been too quiet..." Faith commented as she start to make way to Nick's room, but she is shock to see a boy in a wizard costume. The color is like a purple with white spot and stars like a dark galaxy, a dark blue cape, and a blue cloth covering his mouth, his skin became blueish. And he has a staff that is like Hawkmoth's cane but with larger violet orb in the top. The akuma where is in his hat, became the more purple one. "N-Nick?"

" Name's Nightmare now." Nightmare said with creepy disoriented voice and even his mouth is covered, you can almost hear him smirk evilly. "And its time for you to take your nap." With those words, Nightmare tap Faith with his staff, and Faith instantly fell asleep. Seconds later, Faith began to whimper. "Sweet dreams. Or should I say, _nightmare_?" He cruelly laugh before jumping out from their open window.

* * *

Eiffel Tower...

'_And this happen._' Marinette thought in the corner of the heavy crowds, while holding her phone and her continuous apology of her best friend heard.

(_I'm so sorry girl! We never know Nora will be a little late than we thought! But she'll be here soon, so wait a little more girl!_) Alya speak, non stop apologizing.

"Hey, its okay. I'll be waiting for you guys then, okay?"

(_Thanks girl! Don't do all the fun there! Ladybug and Chat Noir might show up!_) She said as she hung up.

'_Oh, Alya. Ladybug is already here. In her civilian status that is._' Marinette thought about the irony in that part. And she then proceed to video call (with a hesitation) to Adrien.

(_Oh! Marinette! I saw in TV the concert starting, what happen there?_) Adrien asked eagerly.

"Well, crowd is roaring, and Alya and Nino may take a while. Turns out, there is something unexpected in Nora's schedule."

(_Do you enjoy the concert?_)

"Yeah, don't worry. It's fun here. '_Much more fun if you are here though_'."

(_I hope I'm there to join you._) Adrien said, which suddenly blushed the girl.

"Wh-What did y-you say?" She asked, but it cut short when one of the speaker explodes.

"Look!" One of the crowd point in close building and there, Nightmare is standing, his staff glowing. "An akuma!" And chaos erupt.

"Please! Everyone calm down! There's no need to hurt each other to get away!" Clara said through her mic, even with her voice is in panic, she still thinks for the people.

"Oh, and you will go first!" Nightmare announced as he shot Clara with a purple energy, lucky for her a staff shield her and that staff is the one fell into sleep instead.

As the people getting out, Marinette able to hide in one of the building close to Eiffel Tower, out of sight from villain. "Adrien, I'll be much more happy to talk with you, but I need to hang this out. Bye!" She rapidly said in succession, as she didn't let Adrien talk and hang the video call. That was the time Tikki showed up from her purse. "We need to stop this before somebody gets hurt! Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Agreste Mansion... Adrien's Room...

Adrien mortified when Marinette hang up. He then proceed to play the recording in piano, as it timing his on and off music. "Hawkmoth strikes again! We need to get there! Marinette is in trouble!" Adrien said finish putting his phone.

"For Marinette? Are you sure she is a friend?" Plagg asked, while gulping another cheese.

"She is a special friend, and I can't afford that she'll get hurt. Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Back at Eiffel Tower...

Nightmare shot many people in that concert, and those who he victim quickly whimper in their nightmares, what's worst is Nightmare is getting stronger as he take more victims to sleep.

"Hey! Don't you think this is a nightmare for all?" Ladybug said as she land miles away from Nightmare.

"Never! All of this Nightmare will stop when you give your Miraculous to me!" He yelled while firing Ladybug.

"Sigh, why all akumatized people is hot headed?" She said while dodging those beams.

"Did someone tell you treat the lady right?" Chat said as he able to land a slam to Nightmare, who staggered in his feet.

"Perfect! Then I can get both of your Miraculous now!"

"Good job, Chat." Ladybug said with sarcasm.

"You know I love grand entrance, Bugaboo." He replied while fighting staff by try to tied Nightmare, but he jump in time and Chat is the one who ended up tied. "Eh? Want to catch me milady?"

"Chat! Akuma first!" She yelled as she untie and retrieve her yo-yo. Ladybug notice something then, in the corner of the stage, the speakers and some of the equipment are rather spark violently. "Uh, Chat!"

Chat turn to Ladybug who point the speakers, and he then look to stage to see the things they know will come next. "Not this again!" And after those words left Chat's mouth, about 30s of viruses appeared. This viruses are like a ghost, with yellow eyes and smile creepily, and they hold a scythe.

"Oh... My... God..." Ladybug able to muttered those words before all of them try to attack and evade their attacks. They can still take out the viruses, but they have doge harder as theses viruses can take a long range shot with their scythe.

Back to Nightmare, he is having trouble with this viruses on his way, when the butterfly halo appeared, **_"Don't let this viruses in your way!_**"

Nightmare chuckled evilly, "I have more tricks in my sleeves!" And with those words, he send a purple wave, and the viruses surround with purple aura.

"Um, what happen?" Chat asked.

"_This _happen! My servants, attack!" And the viruses follow his command, and start attacking the duo.

"Uh oh! It seems they found their leader!" Chat commented before slamming the attacking virus. "I think being a wizard help that, don't you think?"

Ladybug see her option running out, "This is an emergency! LUCKY CHARM!" And it came out, a ladybug colored with consist of red, black, orange, green and yellow string connect around the bracelet shows. "A bracelet?"

"Ah, forming a friendship? Meowch, you didn't say you make those." Chat said while shielding Ladybug from viruses she may not able to dodge.

And it click then, "I'll be right back, Chat!" She said using her yo-yo to swing out.

"Don't make me wait long!" He shouted before returning his attention to the viruses and Nightmare, "Now, shall we dance?"

* * *

Fu's massage shop...

"Master?" Marinette called knocking his door.

"Come in, Marinette." Master Fu said as Marinette get in the room, waiting with his green turtle kwami, the kwami of protection, Wayzz.

"Master, I think we're in new threat." She said, trying to calm herself.

"What kind of threat you speak of?" Wayzz asked.

"Its this new creatures pop up recently. I discover and decide to think that they are viruses as they are usually came from damage devices. But the thing is, they will attack everyone, even the akuma. But this recent akuma able to control those viruses! We need an allies!"

"It is a good decision Marinette." Master Fu said, fetching the Miraculous Box. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust. Such power should not fall in the wrong hand. Once the mission is done, bring the Miraculouses to me."

Marinette wordlessly get the Fox Miraculous, then she gesture her hand with a smile to Master Fu. Understanding it, the old master remove his Turtle Miraculous, which is the bracelet from his right wrist, as Wayzz get inside the bracelet and hand it over to Marinette. She suddenly halt.

"What's wrong?" Master Fu asked.

"I already have distraction and protection. But I need the subjection..." She trailed off, and the man realized what she mean.

"You can always give it to other person, Marinette. That's the reason for its temporary title."

"But, the more people know about the Miraculous, the more trouble we will get from Hawkmoth. And the more people will be in danger. I can't afford that. And with this new threat, I can't just always choose on spot." Marinette said, getting trouble in deciding. Tikki then float in her holder, her special best friend and smile.

"Just believe in your decision, Marinette. I know you are always want the good for all." She said reassuring Marinette.

Marinette then nod as she smile, and get the Miraculous which is a comb.

"Marinette, remember, whatever happen, happened. Just to learn from mistake as you grow is a sign growing." Master Fu advised as Marinette nodded to him.

"Yes master. I think she is ready for another round." She said determine, holding out the Miraculous.

* * *

Streets of Paris...

If running late in the concert is the ticket to avoid the akuma, then Nino is ever so glad he and Alya run late. But now, he is concern for his journalist mode girlfriend.

"Come on Nino! I can't miss the akuma!" Alya shouted as they running towards the Eiffel Tower, towards the trouble.

"Coming, coming!" Nino replied and run fast as he might, but both were dead on track when they turn to corner to find Ladybug in their way.

"I need your help." She only said those words as she show the two octagon boxes, and give it to them.

Alya was the first one to open to get her Miraculous and greet Trixx, follow by Nino who open the box and get the bracelet and greeting Wayzz.

"Dude!" Both of them shouted as they made their special "Dude" handshake.

"Time to trasform, babe." Alya said.

"Then we don't waste time! Wayzz, Shell On!" Nino said activating his Miraculous. As Wayzz get in to the bracelet, Nino extend his right hand that follows a dark green suit, then it go to whole of his body as Nino seem to breakdance, spinning to his back and a flash occurred revealing his shield. On his suit, he has six hexagon-shaped light green circles on his chest, and he has dark gray hexagon-shaped protective pads on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees. He then stand up and pulled out a magical energy that bring his hoodie. The hoodie has a silver semicircle on the front, curved red eye designs on the sides with black and golden details, and two small light green ovals below the bottom of the hood's opening. Over his eyes, Carapace wears black goggles with yellow-green lenses, and underneath the suit, he has a black collar. He then take a cool pose, as he became one of French Miraculous team hero, Carapace.

Alya follow him after his transformation. "You guys go ahead, I still have someone to bring. And be careful, the akuma can make you fall asleep and trap you in your nightmares. And he can also control those viruses." Ladybug warned.

"Viruses?" Carapace asked, not aware of this.

"I'll tell you on the way, Chat need our help at this moment, come on!" Rena Rouge said, dragging Carapace.

"Uh, see you later ladybug dudette!" He managed to say before completely drag to corner.

* * *

If you ask some people about how will the daughter of Paris mayor act, they will gonna say she'll open that lighting for Queen Bee and after the battle, boast about it. But for Ladybug, she change way better. As she arrived at Grand Palais Hotel, she spot the one Chloé Bourgeois helping some staff to go to the safe place. Ladybug then see Chloé get in her room, judging by all staffs, she will be alone there, perfect time. So Ladybug didn't waste time jumping in Chloe's balcony, which the girl in her room suddenly jump in appearance of one of famous heroine.

"L-Ladybug! What are you doing here!?" Chloé asked, as she approach her.

The masked girl in question show her the familiar box instead, "I know we still have a lot of complications in past, but we need you, _I _need you."

"W-W-Why would you need me? I'm just a trouble in group. After all that happen, I understand the reason why people see I don't deserve the Miraculous. Why _you _can't bring that to me for my safety." Chloé said, trying to hold the tears about to pour.

"Because unlike other people, I see the real you, Chloé. I see the change, you are getting mature, _and-" _Ladybug grin, "-I see you helping the staffs." Chloé got blushed then, "The past Chloé rather save herself than others, aren't she? This proves you are changing, little by little." She put his left hand on her shoulder, "You know, you can show that to your school now. Don't act like totally like before Chloe, nobody will judge you '_Well, there might few_'."

Chloé manage to give her a sheepish smile before replying, "I can see you can get ridiculous sometimes, Ladybug..." She said with a hint of amusement.

"So, Chloé Bourgeois." Ladybug said extending her right arm, with the box in her hand, "Can you help me? Even though there's no assurance when will be your next mission then?" She secretly bit her lower lip, she had to be honest that this may still consider her last mission.

"..." Chloé's face were unreadable, Ladybug thinks if she cross a line when she slowly smiled, "Always, Ladybug." She said taking the Miraculous, and open it which is the Bee Miraculous, and a ball of yellow energy greet her, when it's dissipate, a yellow and black bee kwami took it place, and this kwami has a blue eyes similar to Chloé's and two black antenna. This is Pollen, the kwami of subjection.

"Nice to see you again, my queen." Pollen said in her sweet royal kind manner.

"Are you ready?" She asked to Pollen with a grin.

"Lets sting this akuma, my queen!"

"Pollen, Buzz On!" She announced as Pollen get in the comb. As she activate her power, she flip her ponytail hair as a two black string appeared in her tied string. She then tap her left foot as a her costume flowing up. Her costume is a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with three black stripes on her torso and two on the upper thigh. Her upper rib cage is covered by black. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots go down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. Her weapon, the yellow and black top appeared in her hip, similiar to Ladybug's yo-yo. After that, she then swipe with her left hand with a peace sign revealing her yellow black mask. She then perform a twirling jump and pose, as once again, Chloé turns into the bee-themed superheroine, Queen Bee.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said as she get her yo-yo in her hip and use it to move. Queen Bee follow using her top.

* * *

Eiffel Tower...

If Chat being honest, this is one of the akuma he will hate, because this guy give the people he fell asleep a nightmare, and he rather wake up forever than trap in his nightmare. He is glad that he's fox and turtle friend came, but even they are three, this proves to be hard as they need to dodge every viruses attacks.

"Whoa! You guys never said this viruses are this tough!" Carapace shouted as he shielded himself from incoming attack.

"They are not this strong! I guess Nightmare's influence enhance them!" Chat said kicking the incoming virus. He then perform a twirl and take out two more.

"I think we need to more concentrate on Nightmare! I don't want to be trap in one of that!" Rena said as she punch an virus and dodge Nightmare's attack.

When a familiar sound of whirl heard, Chat knew they will soon end this, as not one, but _two _string show up and ties Nightmare and hit the viruses that surround the team.

"Whoa! What are those strange creatures?! Please, don't let _any _of them come close to me!" Queen Bee said retrieving her top.

"Queen Bee!?" Rena called her name out of surprise, "She is-?" Her words cut short when Ladybug talk.

"We need her, and I believe in her." She then look to Rena over her shoulder, "Do you believe in her?"

Rena Rouge look to Queen Bee before nodding, "As long as she'll help us!"

Carapace toss his shield to the viruses and hit 2 more, "You're okay in my book, dudette!" He said as he retrieve his shield.

One appeared in front of Queen Bee, ready to slash her, "Eep! I like the slice of sushi, not slice me!" She yelled as she tied the virus with her top and slice the virus instead.

Back to Ladybug, she is busy dodging the beam, with still tied Nightmare. "We can talk this through! Whatever your problem is, this is not the way!"

"Shut up!" Nightmare yelled to her as he manage to free himself. "You people doesn't understand when someone is trying to get rest! Now I'll find you something that you want to escape from!" He held his staff as 4 more viruses show up, and attack Ladybug.

'_I think I'll add this akuma in one of the most hated akuma._' She thought while dodging the incoming attack. She then throw her yo-yo, but it instead hit his hat, and it fall to the ground.

"No!" He yelled trying to retrieve his hat.

'_Why would he panicked over his hat?_' She thought when she then notice the viruses are stop attacking, and she then look to him to see his staff stop glowing. "'_All the viruses stopped! Then that means..!_' Get his hat! That's where he's akuma!"

All the ears of heroes heard their leader, and they take the halt of viruses to get Nightmare's hat. If one would see, its like a ramble to get a single thing that is like trophy. But Nightmare proves to be hard to beat when he pull something under his cape, and throw it on the ground, it was a smoke bomb.

"When did wizard have smoke bomb?!" Chat shouted as he use his night vision to look for Nightmare. When to smoke dissipate, Nightmare is back with hat in his head.

"You're finish!" Nightmare roared as he straightly shot the beam to them angrily.

"And we have an angry akuma." Rena muttered as she evade more combination attack from viruses to Nightmare.

Ladybug hide with Chat in one one of the parked cars, "We need to stop this craziness! LUCKY CHARM!" And from it, a ladybug colored guitar show. "Guitar? I don't know how to play this."

"If you want milady, I know how to play that." Chat chimed in, and Ladybug use her vision and point out Rena's flute, Queen Bee's top, Carapace, Chat and the guitar.

"Team! Gather around!" Ladybug yelled as they hide in that place, "We have one shot, and we need to make this quick, here's the plan." Seconds later...

"Do you think this will work?" Carapace asked with reluctance.

"Just hope this guy is sleepy. He did mention about interrupting his rest or something."

"What are you doing there?!" Nightmare shouted, when a beautiful guitar music heard. He suddenly halt and relax. The guitar then followed by a flute, and Rena Rouge playing her flute, Chat playing the guitar, and Ladybug, who is singing, came out. (A/N: Sorry peeps, I can't think of a song here. You guys decide it while you read this.) "If you think... This will stop me... *yawn*"

"Now!" Ladybug signalled.

"VENOM!" Queen Bee's voice heard and next thing Nightmare knows, Queen Bee is right in front of him, and attacking him with her top. He then immobilize but he was able to command two viruses to attack the trio, but when it attack, it is reveal to be an illusion. She then get his hat, "Here, Ladybug!" She said tossing the hat to her.

Ladybug get the hat, and ripped it, the akuma flying, "Oh no, little akuma. You had done enough trouble." Ladybug stated as she open her yo-yo and twirl it for a moment, "Time to de-evillize!" She yelled as she catch the akuma flying away. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and let the purify butterfly goes, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She looked to the other team and state quick as lightning, "Get ready!"

"Ready for-?" Queen Bee's words cut when she need to avoid the narrowly missed virus. "Why did you jot use your ability!?" She asked while hitting the viruses with her top.

"That ability won't work on this creatures, so we need to take them out before using that!"

"This is a pain in the neck!" Chat yelled as he use his staff to slam the near viruses.

Ladybug on the other hand, still thinking of something, '_What is the reason for Carapace?_' Her question somehow, got answer when the surroundings suddenly filled with small things with a count down from 3. And the ticking sound says to Ladybug what is this. "CARAPACE!" She get the turtle hero's attention as he is aware of what she warned about.

"Gather around!" He yelled as the heroes stick to him, "SHELLTER! SHA!" He lift his shield and a green with hexagon shaped barrier surround them, and their surrounding filled with explosions then. After seconds, he lowered the barrier and the field is clear. The explosion swept the viruses, Ladybug thank under her breath.

"What in the world was that?" Rena managed to said out of her shock.

"Whatever that is, even it is kinda dangerous, it save our tails." Chat said getting Ladybug a facepalm.

"Now all of those done..." She get the guitar on the ground and announced, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And the magical ladybugs flow around the place, fixing the damage akuma and they cause.

"Ah, musc in my ears." Chat commented.

* * *

"Kid..?" The same male voice ask the boy. Now with a little light, the boy have some kind of red glass covering his eyes.

"...Time to move." The boy reply before disappear out of thin air...

But if this people look further, there is something watching the heroes...

* * *

"Pound it!" All five shout.

"Wow, that was _nightmarish_ right, m'lady?" Chat asks.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with Queen Bee, she then look to her. It still doesn't feel right to take away her dreams. But for her safety, Ladybug know better, "Uh... Chloé..."

Queen Bee smile to her, which surprise Ladybug, "I know Ladybug. Pollen, Buzz Off." And her transformation off. "Next time, Pollen? If there's a chance, that is."

"Always ready for service, my queen." Pollen warmly smiled, and return to the comb when Chloé take off and return it to Ladybug.

"Something new than viruses. Right m'lady?" Chat said, trying to take off the atmosphere from her.

Ladybug giggle while the fox and turtle laugh at Chloé's protest who been shrug off to Chat. "We're gonna talk about that later on patrol, Chat. It seems this viruses are more than appear and disappear." Ladybug said as Rena and Carapace look to each other. She then smile to the 4, "But before we all split, good job everyone." And she look to Nick, "Chat, can you bring this boy to his home?"

"Of course! I still have time. Leave him to me m'lady." Chat said helping Nick stand.

"Thanks Chat." She gesture the two superheroes to follow her, "Bug out, Chat!" She use her yo-yo and tangle it to the buildings edges, and swing out.

"See you sometimes, Chat bro!" Carapace said as she give him salute before jumping out, while Rena Rouge wave and follow them.

"Those two are really good with each other. I wonder if I know them." Chat mumbled to himself.

"Pff. Till our next mission then, Chat." Chloé said as she walk back to her home.

Chat smile, '_Chloé is improving. I'm proud of her._' He then look to the direction Ladybug went, '_I can see Ladybug is proud too._'

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He's Miraculous warn, snapping his thoughts. "Oops! I'll continue that after I send you home." He said, as he jump over building to building holding Nick.

* * *

Hawkmoth's Lair...

"Ladybug..! Someday, somehow..! I'll take those Miraculous..! You'll have to wait for my next plan with you. Until then, have fun with winning, you may win a countless battle, but I'LL win the war!" Hawkmoth finished while laughing maniacally.

* * *

Out at the Franke apartment...

Chat landed in Nick's place, where her sister greet, and hug him.

"Nick! Don't do that again!" She said as she cry.

"Come on, I'm okay now see?" Nick said calming his sister. His sister calm seconds later and having hiccup.

"You know, when that staff touch me and send me the nightmares..."

"What is nightmare?" He asked Faith to let her emotion out.

"T-That, you left us." Nick was surprised by her nightmare, "Please, don't left us, big bro. Don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't, I'll promise you, as long as I'm here, we'll stick together, okay? Even when you get annoying sometimes." He said to cheer his sister, and it work a little.

Faith chuckled before looking to the still present cat hero, "Thank you Chat Noir. Thank you for bringing my big bro."

"No worries, now I better go. Bye!" Chat said as he launch himself. When he is at roof andout of sights from two, "I hope I have what you two have." He muttered, before launching himself to other roof.

* * *

2 days later...

College Françoise Dupont in morning...

Ms. Bustier room is old with murmurs. Their teacher is still not there. And surprisingly, all of them is present, even Marinette is there.

"Whoa, what happened girl?" Alya amusedly asked.

"Hey! I can be on time to you know?" Marinette desperately said, to which the gang or someone close to them or heard them, laugh. She then take a glance to Chloé who actually chuckle without malice. Alya seems to see what Marinette thinks as she shook her and smile.

"Hey, you heard about this viruses?" Alya asked.

Marinette then frowned before replying, "I do." She said as she remember the last night patrol.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

**"This is so frustrating!" Ladybug yelled in top of Paris Eiffel Tower. The concert was done hour ago due to the akuma, but nevertheless, everyone have their fun. "I'm gonna think this viruses are not related to akumas."**

**"Why would that be?" Chat asked, sitting beside her.**

**"Chat, if this is really a new threat, then we need to be ready for what may come." She then process her next words, "And I think we're not alone."**

**"Come again, m'lady?"**

**"When we were those viruses there's a bombs in the places, but we don't know where it came from."**

**"I don't know to milady, but all will be answer in time." That's his final words as they silently look to city, and can't help but take a glance at the shining red star.**

**-_FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

"Earth to Marinette!"

"Hm?" Marinette snap her thought with Alya's calling.

"Girl, you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm over thinking."

"Yeah, about something, or _someone?_" She smirk.

"A-Alya!" Marinette lightly slap her arm but it seems she doesn't care as she laugh harder.

Outside the College Françoise Dupont...

"I'm finally here." A mysterious boy said as he is in front of the school. He has brown eyes and spiky brown hair that peaks from the back of his head in several large forward-pointing tips. He has green sunglass raised above his forehead, and has a golden star-shaped pendant around his neck. He wears a red shirt with white shoulder markings, and a yellow detailing. At the shirt's waist is a large yellow band; around this is a light blue belt for his back pockets, which has a silver buckle. He wears dark blue jeans and red shoes. On his hands, he wears red fingerless gloves with yellow squares on their backs, which widen into red-and-gold discs around his wrists. And in his left wrist is some sort of blue device. "Huh, it is rather bigger than I thought." He murmur as he look to the structures and going to the second floor. This boy then meet Ms. Bustier.

"Ah! You must be the new student from Japan right?" Ms. Bustier asked in English.

"Oh yes. There's no need to speak in different language, ma'am. I learned to speak French while preparing to come here. But, its still not that good." The boy replied in his Japan accent.

"Oh! You still perfectly speak it well. Then I'll just lead you to your new room. And call me Ms. Bustier instead. Welcome to College Françoise Dupont!" Ms. Bustier said as she lead the boy to his new classroom, while asking to not enter first until he is called. She enter the room which is surprisingly full attendance room. '_The thought of having new classmate get their attention well_.' Ms. Bustier chuckled in her mind. "Listen up children!" The class hush themselves. "Your new classmate is here!" She smile seeing their faces lit upthen looked to the door, "Come in!" And as her request, the boy came in.

The boy take a stand beside Ms. Bustier and introduce himself. "Hello everyone, I'm Geo Stelar. Pleasure to meet you all." Geo warmly say and smiled.

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Ladybug: Hello! Ladybug here! Master Fu is kinda busy, so I'm here for his place with the feature of the day! And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in her background, is Rena Rouge picture***

**Ladybug: Rena Rouge! One of the members of French Miraculous Team although for temporary. She is the temporary holder of the Fox Miraculous which is the necklace. Whoever the holder is will acquire the power of illusion.**

***Slide appears and activity of Rena Rouge appeared***

**Ladybug: Like all the Miraculous holder, Rena Rouge will gain the speed, strength and endurance. But as a trait of fox, she also gain the sense of fox like enhance hearing, agility, and night vision. She is also cunning and sneaky as a fox. Her weapon, which is the flute, can use as a sword, and it has other access.**

**Her special ability, "Mirage" is where Rena will play her flute and a white ball of energy appears at its end. When she's done playing, she'll throw or place the energy to someplace, something or someone to make an illusion she desire.**

**The current temporary user of Fox Miraculous is Alya Cèsaire, but we don't know if it will stay like that... *smirks***

**Ladybug's yo-yo vibrate.**

**Ladybug: Hello?**

**Alya: (Girl, where are you?)**

**Ladybug: *Panic* Oh! A-Alya! What's up?**

**Alya: (Did you forget about the movie we will be seeing in 5 minutes?)**

**Ladybug: Of course I don't forget that! *thinks* _I totally forget that! _I'll be there before you know it. Bye! *Rapidly* Till next time guys! Bug out!**

* * *

**And a new boy appears! What could possibly change? Don't forget to give your suggestion for new akuma villain in my PM! You can always add some feature I didn't mention last chapter like there hobbies, nationality, or other you came up with!**

**I have some mistake back at Ladybugs' feature. The "Lucky Vision" is not an ability. It is the way to show us viewers of what Ladybug sees to let us see what she'll use (as shown in Oblivio Marinette and Adrien look around to find something useful against Oblivio) So sorry for my mistake there! I just remember that when I watch the said episode again (Some of you may know it all along but I have to point out.)**

**#SpecialFriend:D**

**Leave comment, suggestion, critiques, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	5. Ground Zero: Club Arsenal Part 1

**Hi peeps! Z is here! Thank you for waiting for this new chapter!**

**And for shout outs! Shout out to Haney, foxchick1, nicolazenoni10 and IGetWeirdMessages! Thanks for following! And thanks to Juxshoa for following and giving that advice! I do think about it (still learning about stuffs). And English is my second language (you are good spotting some details then!) To fangs of death, Sarah-TheDemonTiger, pokemon master sans, and ptl for fav and follow!**

**To those who already read this before I change the chapter arrangement, I'm still learning the loops in the fanfic, so sorry if its little annoying. This chapter was change yesterday (on my timeline) to that announcement, but thanks to KeyofVoid's advice, I see my mistake here.**

**The feature villain today is from KeyOfVoid! Hope you like the outcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Everything else is not from me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ground Zero: Club Arsenal Part 1**

"Hello, my name is Geo Stelar. Pleasure to meet you all." Geo said warmly and smiled.

If you ask what all the class thinks, they think, '_He's so cute_' or '_He's handsome_' (of course, the latter is the girls and few of boys)

"Geo, do you want to say something?" Ms. Bustier asked, before letting Geo seat to his desk.

Geo looks to his new classmates and speak, "Judging by your eyes, what are your questions?" And the questions came as quickly those words left Geo's mouth.

"Children!" Ms. Bustier yelled in gentle manner, as she got their attention. "What will you do when you want to asks questions?" And Kim raise his right hand quicker than others, leading the said others to do their eye rolls. Geo point to him.

"Hi, name's Lê Chiê'n Kim, but you can call me Kim. What are your favorite hobbies, and what do you want to be went you grow up?" He asked with eagerness.

"Well, I play baseball, I can play basketball too. My most notable hobby is messing with gadgets and discovers its objects and anything related to space. I want to be an astronaut someday." Geo answered to which some of the class "oohhh". Max raises his hand next.

"Hello, my name is Max. And you're in for invention!? I have a friend robot here, Markov, want to say hi?" Max said, to which his little robot came out from the boy's bag.

"Hello, Geo. It's pleasure to meet you." Markov said with his robo arm and wave. Geo chuckled.

"Hello, Markov. Same here." And it continued with many hands raised. Geo pick Alya.

Said point girl automatically get to reporter mode. "Hi, I'm Alya. And my questions are; what do you think of Paris, what is the reason you are here besides schooling, and what is that device?" She finished with pointing the blue device on Geo's left wrist.

'_Wow, and she gives him hard questions..._' Marinette thought as Geo blinked with the questions. '_I'm sure he was shock with those questions._' She mentally chuckled with her best friend way of look to Geo. Yep; trust Alya to ask many of hard questions.

"Well, I find it Paris nice and sweet place. I'm here because of personal stuff." Geo answered the 2nd one with mouthed "sorry" which Alya understand and gesture him to continue, "And this..." He raise his left wrist to show the device. "This is actually a- a phone! Yeah... Hehe..." He said trailing off that Marinette don't know if it was because of shyness or something.

"How that became phone?" Alya follow up.

"Uh, well, it's because-" He's words interrupted when the said phone buzzed. All of the people were shock by it. Geo's face were something in line_ Whoever you call me is really bad timing_ to the girls still find it cute. "Yeah... Can I be excused?" He said to Ms. Bustier.

"Okay, but don't go far away." She replied and Geo nod before going out the class. Many of the students want to hear the boy's talk, but it didn't help that this boy is using Japanese. And he did make a good number of distances as his voice is barely a whisper. Even Ms. Bustier wants to take a peek, but restrained it to give the boy privacy.

Adrien on the other hand, not only forcing to learn Chinese but also Japanese (due to the relationship of his father's company to Tsurugi clan) able to heard words from Geo like, "Your call is bad timing", "Why?", and lastly and most note taking to Adrien, "I'll be careful". When Geo is back, he said his apology to Ms. Bustier for not telling it sooner and the teacher agreed that she will allow Geo to put it on his wrist, just to make sure to make it silent.

When Geo is ready to take one last question, Adrien raise his hand to which Geo picks. "Hello, my name is Adrien."

"Yeah, you're kinda famous around here it seems." At that words the blonde boy blushed, "Don't worry; I don't see you as a celebrity." Geo then mumbled and Adrien catch the words "Friend with one". "So, what are your questions?" He asked snapping Adrien's thoughts.

"Well, the first one is actually a complement. That device is actually cool. The second one may awkward but... I kinda understand Japanese too." And as expected, Adrien did see Geo cringed or tensed, he doesn't know as it quickly disappears as it shows. "And I want to ask about the part "I'll be careful", when there is someone called you, and the "friend with one" part, when you mumble something there..." He then bit his lower lip for some little personal questions.

"Oh, the one called me a while ago is actually my parents, saying be careful as I am alone here in Paris at moment. And the friend with one... Well... I have a friend who is friend with one celebrity back home..." Geo said and faintly blush and some of the girls secretly take pictures, like Rose.

Sensing the boys' discomfort, Ms. Bustier decides that it's time to stop the Q & A. "Alright, I think that's enough. Geo, you can take the seat behind. Choose wherever you want." She said and Geo nodded. He walks past Adrien and gives him hidden thumbs up, to relief of the teen model. He is about to walk past the second row when he stop right on side of Marinette. He examine her for seconds before decides to speak.

"Hello. Sorry for the sudden speech, but I think back when I was escort by Ms. Bustier, that she mentioned you as the class president of the class?" Geo asked.

"O-oh! Y-yeah! Yep! I'm the class president. My name's Marinette. Pleased to meet you, Geo." Marinette semi stammer to said, not expecting the sudden attention.

"So... This may be weird, but I'm new to the Paris, and can you well, tour me around the Paris, even one of the famous landmarks? You can always bring friends with you! I don't mind! Or you can say no!" Geo quickly said that Marinette found him still cute.

"Hey, hey! Geo!" Marinette called getting the attention of the Japanese boy. She gesture him to breath where he obliged. After a seconds that he calmed. "Sure, you're our visitor and our new classmate. But you really don't mind bringing friends, don't you?" She said, gesturing to the 3 friends.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Geo replied with a smile.

"Oh, I can't come through. Photoshoot." Adrien said with a look of apology.

"It's alright, I understand. Well, need to go up there, class will start." He said as he waved them all and proceeds to his seat, which is the right side (from teacher's view) of the class, seatmate with Nathaniel. You can hear them murmur their greetings there.

Later... Science class...

"I heard the new student is here, where is he?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked, and Geo raised his right hand. "Oh, there you are. I'm your science teacher, and we're tackling as many as possible of in it until the end of your lycée. You can call me Ms. Mendeleiev." She said which get a nod from the boy. "Alright now, we're gonna talk about constellations." At those words, many wants to turn and look to Geo, as he did mentioned he's love of space. So if they gonna talk about constellations, Geo had a lucky day. "Is anyone wanted to explain about this?" And with no surprise, Geo raised his hand again. "Oh, the new boy! Yes, please."

Geo stands up, "Constellations is a group of stars forming a recognizable pattern that as time grows, and they named the stars in traditions or mythological story. There are many constellations in the world that only few know of, and there is still many out there to be discovering yet." He explained, while causing Max mouth to open a little, making his best friend chuckle and close it back.

"Hmmm. It seems I catch your attention boy. What's your favorite constellation?"

"Many actually, ma'am. But I am much preferred on shooting star." He replied.

"Oh? Shooting star?" The boy nod. "Just tell us what constellations you like."

"Well, it's not really favorites, but, the constellations I like is Draco, Pegasus and Leo. And I know more."

"Draco, Pegasus and Leo? Those are the mightiness constellations you pick. Alright, you may sit down." Ms. Mendeleiev said and Geo take his seat, getting thumbs up from Nathaniel.

'_Wow, he didn't lie about love of space. He really get Ms. Mendeleiev on hook!_' Marinette thought as Ms. Mendeleiev continued her class.

Rrrriiiiinnnngggg!

"Now, don't forget the homework that will be passing tomorrow, class dismissed." She announced and get out the room. And thus, the room is erupting with noises and students packing their things.

"Marinette!" She turned to see Geo approaching them in their seat. "Thank you, really for let me tour around. Are you sure I didn't bother you guys?"

"Pff. It's really fine, right guys?" Marinette said to the 2.

"Always cool dude! Nino, want music, I have the stuff." Nino said, handshaking with Geo.

"And I'm Alya again; can I interview you for my blog?" Alya said holding out her phone.

"Sure! I think we can do that wherever we go!"

"And I think we can eat our foods there too, so we can go back here in class quickly." Marinette added.

"Okay! Uh, where?" Geo asked the bluenette girl who grinned.

* * *

"Here at the park!" And indeed, they are at Place des Vosges Park, preparing their food in picnic style, in front of the famous statues, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"So, this is the famous duo?" Geo stated admiring the way they present.

"Yeah, they are soooo awesome!" Alya said, ranting about anything she knows. This make the 3 chuckled.

"You may never know Geo, that you may end up facing one or those two as you stay here! '_You actually faced one._'." Marinette thought at last part. Geo smile at her comment, but that bother her a little. Being Ladybug for almost 2 years has it quirks, and one of them is able to observe who you interact with. The way Geo smiled, is as if answering her thoughts, "I'm already am." She shrugged the thought off as Nino speaks.

"Yeah, those two show up when all Paris lost it. Chat Noir showing us to be happy and Ladybug represent the hope. Without those two, I don't know whatever happens to us today." He said while they eat, causing Marinette secretly blushed to her friends' praise.

"Wow Nino. I never knew you had that in you. I don't know you can be serious!" Marinette teased to which the boy said "Hey! What does that mean!?" And protest much to her amusement. He only stops when her girlfriend gives her _Are you done? _look. The boy with the cap only smiled sheepishly.

"So, this became famous tot tourist?" Geo asked.

"Oh, well, yes. Because of the statues that dedicate to them, tourists want to take the pic, and may even get a glimpse of them." Marinette answered.

"And don't forget the famous bread of Dupain-Cheng's!" Alya cut, making the girl blushed. "Geo, see that shop there?" She pointed to the bakery, while Marinette trying to stop her friend from whatever she's doing. "That belongs to Marinette's parents. Best breads ever made here in whole Paris! You should go there often and buy some!"

"A-Alya!" Marinette said a little embarrassed for what her best friend said, "*Shy chuckle* Yeah, and if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Cool, I'll see if I do. And I'll visit the bakery too, I do hear about how best the owners' breads served." Geo said as they finished their foods.

"Geo, can I ask about something?" She said, determine to change the topic.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why do you love space? It seems that you really nailed the constellations parts. I even don't know some of there."

"Ah, I see. You guys remembered that I want to be an astronaut?" He received a nod from his new friends. "Well, you see my father actually one." To this receives an _ohhh _from them.

"He is!?" Alya said, rummaging in her phone.

"*Chuckle* You can't find him there, Alya. He's work actually private, so please, hush-hush." He said as put his finger to his mouth with a smile. That's when they noticed, in the street of Paris, 1 road away, 2 giant construction claws are driving to the south. "Where are they going?"

"Oh right!" The blogger said getting the attention of 3. "Mari, Nino. Remember the old building, where they'd say cracking were found and some chunks of the building fall?" She asked which received with nod from each, "Well, I saw it one of the articles that attached to my blog, that they're demolishing that building today."

"Demolish? Can't they just, I don't know, fix it instead?" Marinette asked. Being the bearer of creation, she sometimes doesn't like the idea of destruction, not like she didn't mind what Chat doing. The difference is she can fix it with her power with what Chat and she damaged, but this time, the destruction was made by human itself. "But you know, I think that will be much easy if Chat Noir will take that task." Marinette replied, imagining Chat using Cataclysm to the about to be demolished building. "But, I think our hero won't take the job that is supposed to be for them."

"I know! Let's watch the demolishing process!" Alya shouted as they finished their foods. "According to the official news, the time it will destroy will be after our class. We can still make it!"

"Hm. It is interesting... Alright." She turned to Geo, "Do you want to join us?"

He thinks for a bit before replying, "Yeah, I did want to see more of the landmarks here."

"It settles, after class, we will all meet here. Let's ask Adrien if he is available after." Alya stated when they heard the school ring. "Shoot, we're gonna be late!" And they pack the things and made a dash to the class.

* * *

Grand Palais Hotel...

The hotel is well known for a place of famous or rich people, but sometimes it is famous for accepting a foreigner. And at that moment, one foreigner is in the Hotel, a man on his 30's. He's Finn Schwartz. He's from other country, and here for an official business that he liked; demolishing old buildings. He is an expert, at one of top in the world's best demolish expert. So, it was no wonder he is the professional one who been tasked to demolish the building here in Paris. He proceed to the receptionist, with his attire ready green baggy jumper, orange construction jacket, and underneath is a plain white shirt. And he complete it with his red hard hat (A/N: I search it on net and there is a color coding for all hard hats, red hard hats has many represents and one of it is blasters. I want to just follow the unspoken rule.) on his head and a black boots. One thing that people will immediately notice is that Finn has burn scars from the right side of his arm and under his chin.

One thing get him hard in temporary living in Paris, he's still can't talk well in French, so it was no wonder when the girl receptionist asked him to repeat. "I mean... Where is the uh... Route here... the building gonna... Ah, you know?" He then decides to gesture the receptionist as he perform a gesture like exploding stuff.

"Ah... You mean where's the route that the building is about to demolish?" The receptionist asked, and Finn nodded in relief. The receptionist point the directions and he thank her.

"Yeah! I'll gonna do me job with my bombing!" He announced, and left the hotel. If he just stay good enough, he gonna hear the girl muttering, "Not allowed".

* * *

At the said old building…

Finn takes the advice of receptionist and takes a ride. It only takes less than 20 minutes before he arrive at the destination. He then looked to the building he will gonna take down. True to the words, the building is really old, and based on the reports he read, the building is unsafe in number of many people, hence, need to take down to make new one. He then looks for his new boss that will look the operation, and to surprise of Finn his boss is actually a she.

"Ah, you must be the operator for demolition, I presume? I'm Latika Ralm, the supervisor of your operation." The girl in her late 20's, Latika said. And indeed judging by the color coding of her hard hat that is color white.

He is just happy this girl knows how to speak English, "Yeah, I am the man. Now, what bomb we gonna use for this baby?" Finn asked eagerly. The most important part of reason that he has those scars, is because he is fame in demolition by using bombs. You will never see him in single project that he didn't used bombs. Even after his accident, he still used the bombs. Those scars only present for him that he love his job using bombs.

"Wait, are you more on being blaster?" The supervisor asked to the man before her.

"Hah! I think that is obvious now boss!" Finn said confidently.

_'I should really check the files before jumping in than getting them with just how well they_ do.' The supervisor thought and muttered under her breath and Finn catch words "This will be hard". "Is using other stuff other than bombs still part of your trainings back at day's right?" She asked the blaster.

Finn face quickly frowned. "Aye. But what the reason for..?" He's question is answered when the two claws show up. The other people find it amazing, he found it horrifying. "Wait! Lassie, you mean we're gonna use _those_?" He gestured to the claws.

Latika sigh before replying, "Sir, Mayor Bourgeois passed the law here stating bombs, are not allowed for using such event like this."(A/N: If there is no such thing that bombs is not allowed for demolishing in Paris, pretend Mayor Andre did that.) She is sure that she just broke the man. "Sir?"

"WHAT!?" Finn yelled at top of his lungs, it just a good thing that the claws are noisy, so only Latika able to hear his shout. "No! Those were boring claws that we need to take time to break it floor by floor! With bombs somehow, with one push, we're only gonna worry about cleaning!" He protested, not willing to use other than his precious bomb.

"I understand sir, but we will be drop by the mayor if we use bombs. And I don't want our company have issues because the operator of the demolition project can't perform his job because _he _want to use bombs." The supervisor raises her eyebrow then, "And I think _he _doesn't want his name drop in top right?" Finn gulped then. He can't lose his title, that's the reason why companies always call him because he is the first choice. "So, I think you need to think about it, or we will look for other demolition _expert_." She finished while turn her heels and walk away to the dumbfound man.

* * *

Hawkmoth's Lair...

The window of Hawkmoth's lair opened. "Man who did this job for many years, just by one obstacle ruins all of his hard work. The frustration I felt, perfect victim for my akuma." He began, as he get the butterfly and energize it with negative energy. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize this man who stop to do in his way!" He ordered, as the akuma fly to the newest victim.

* * *

Back at the building...

"This is outrage! Its like asking me to throw me pride! But I can't lose job now! My name is trouble for it!" Finn muttered (or really shouting that the others doesn't understand if someone is able to heard him considering he is still learning the language) as he paced in the corner of old building where nobody's around. When he heard something flutter, looking up, he saw the akuma. But this man is not aware of many things happen in Paris. "What are you doing here little nasty butterfly?! Shoo, shoo!" He yelled trying to lose the akuma, but the akuma instead landed on his hard hat and infected it. Finn slumped, and the butterfly halo show up.

"**_Ground Zero. I am Hawkmoth. They don't know the real work of art in demolition. Show them that your ways are effective! All I need in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Are you up?_**" Hawkmoth asked the man, who smirk.

"Time to blow things up!" He yelled, as the black and purple bubbles covering him.

* * *

"What that man taking so long?" Latina asked, "Maybe I pressure him too hard." When they heard an explosion at the corner of the building. "Or I should recheck this man's hard head!" She yelled while making a dash along with other workers to the place of explosion, and when they arrived, the place got wreck because of explosion, and filled with smoke and dust. "Mr. Finn Schwartz! Are you out of your mind?! We don't need the authorities here!" She yelled and decides to approach the man. Only stop in her track when the said man became different.

He became a robot, like a centinel of X men, but human sized, and has oversized hands. His arms are like a spring that if one smart person observe, this can be extendable. His color motif is grey with secondary color orange and red accents. He's hard hat became like helmet that attach to his head, and colored like a fiery fire. "Sorry lassie, no Finn. I'm Ground Zero." He announced with still troubling French words, but no one dare to correct him this time.

"I screw it, didn't I?" Latika said to no one particular and evryone dash away to the akuma, who is getting some rocks and turn it to bombs, throwing it to them. "One of you! Call the emergency hotline and tell them to ring the akuma sirens!" She ordered to anyone around and one of them complying, taping rapidly in his phone and dialling the emergency hotline. And a matter of minute, the sirens rang.

"Hahaha! Great, call that bug and cat! Bring them to me!" Ground Zero barked, while bombing everywhere in that site. The school release them earlier than they thought. So they quickly go to the demolishing building.

* * *

With our gang...

"So, I get much information, and it says their using claws for demolishing!" Alya begin, while showing the phone to the three. "Too bad Adrien can't come with us. Continuing his photo shoot at the park this time."

_'Sigh, I think that is the life of model and wanted to be perfect son for his_ father.' Marinette sadly thought, she mentally shook and return to the main topic. "It is rare to see demolition around here..." She commented.

"Wait, can they use other things than claws?" Geo asked.

"Well, they can use a good old man power, but it'll take days to bring that building down." Alya answered.

"Can't they use stuffs like bombs?"

It was Nino's turn then, "They can, but it-" His words been cut when they heard the explosion. "What in the world was that!?"

"They used bombs?! But it's against the law!" Alya said as they run towards the sound.

"Against? Why it is against the law?"

Marinette turned to Geo, "Well, you know one girl in our class that is all in yellow?" She asked which Geo replied with nod.

"If I remember correctly, she is Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor of Paris?" Marinette nod.

"And when Mayor Bourgeois is in place for 2nd time, he passed the law stating bombs are not allowed in Paris for demolition. He states that the terrorist may take this chance to steal those and use it against the government and the safety of people." And Marinette have to agree with that part. With many terrorist happen in the world, she and her friends are lucky that the mayor still cares about the well-being of people, well, beside the fact he spoiled his daughter. They turn to another corner and they can see the dark smokes flowing in the site.

"That did make a perfect sense..." Geo commented before they arrived at the entrance of the site.

At the entrance, they meet with lots of workers evacuating the place. And one of them who greet is a woman, this woman is Latika.

"Children! Why are you still here!?" She asked while frantically look back.

"We heard the explosion here ma'am. What happened?" Marinette asked. On cue, the akuma sirens alarmed.

"_That _happened! One of the workers here got frustrated over demolishing because that guy wants to use bombs. It got tense and leading to his akumatization." She sigh before adding, "And part of it is my fault. I pressure that guy so hard in achieving his dream." She shook it off and think for the situation this moment, "So, I advise you kids to go home or to the safe place! This place is way dangerous for you! This maybe even one of those hard akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir fights." She instructed them before running away.

But to the feared of Marinette and Nino to confusion of Geo, Alya squeal.

"An akuma! Perfect opportunity for my scoop!" She said as she fetches her phone in her pocket.

"Nuh uh! You'll not go in there because of "I have a scoop to get!" It's way dangerous Alya!" Marinette love her best friend, but her stubbornness toward this issue always giving her mini heart attacks every time she saw her in action.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Geo yelled, finally catching up what they think. "You will go in there!? I know you are a blogger and all, need to catch the latest news, but what you're thinking right now is way too _dangerous_! Even the reporters know the distance need to be because of the danger! And based on our new akuma with explosion, that will be likely using bombs, which is 100% legit dangerous! I don't know how many dangerous I heard or said now!"

"Alya, please listen to us." Nino begged the girl.

But the said girl shrugged all the pleads. "Pff. Relax, I can manage all of that! Catch you later guys!" She said and with no warning, she made the dash in as the three missed to catch the girl.

"Sorry dudes, but I can't leave her there!" Nino said, and following his girlfriend even Marinette shouted his name.

'_Arrghhh! Why I have friends who want to get in trouble?_" Marinette thought and looked to Geo, "Geo, I'll follow them. Don't worry, we'll be fine, you don't have to follow us, go home safely. See you tomorrow at school!" She said quickly as she run in, leaving the shock boy.

Said boy suddenly turn serious and run off to other side...

* * *

With Marinette...

Marinette hides to the closest corner she find, and look around as Tikki float in her side.

"Marinette." The being of creation called her attention, "I felt something, and I don't like it. Please be careful." She said with a voice of seriousness but genuinely concern.

If Tikki having this serious tone, it could always mean: _There is big coming._ Last time Tikki get this slight serious is went back to Battle of Miraculous.

"I will. Like always." Marinette replied and transform, and when she turn to Ladybug, she gripped her yo-yo as she know what Tikki sensed, '_What is this energy? Don't worry Tikki, I'll be careful..._' She then used her yo-yo and swing upward.

* * *

Place des Vosges Park...

The siren is built to warn the whole Paris, so the sirens' noises are good enough to reach the place of our boy. It was a good thing that the photoshoot is right on timely over, perfect chance to get away.

"I have to go to the restroom, don't worry it will be quick!" Adrien shouted to his bodyguard, and run towards the closest place where restroom is; his school.

At the restroom...

"That was one of the lamest excuses I come up with." Adrien said to Plagg. "Another akuma appear!"

Plagg comes out from he's jacket, "Yeah, and Adrien." He speak, to which Adrien find it something new to Plagg considering he is a lazy type, not serious one. "I felt something, and this chill was how I felt back at that battle. Try not to be hit many times."

Adrien silently gulped at Plagg's commented, if the battle he mentioned is _that _battle, he need to use his senses sharp. "I will. It's rare in you to be serious you know?"

"Eh, just transform and kick this akuma's butt so I can back to my precious cheese."

"'_Yep, that's the Plagg I know.' _Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Back at the old building...

Ground Zero touch one of the claws and a orange circle that shows around the claw, and a radius of how far it is, since the class are parked next to each other, it is no surprise when the claw-turn-bomb explodes and it followed by the second one.

"Hahaha! Now what do you think of bombs?!" He yelled as he witnessed his own work.

"I think it is too dangerous to play with it." A female voice said in his back, and he turned to face the favorite bug of Paris. "You just prove further that bombs are _really _not allowed here."

"Heh, Ground Zero will prove wrong! Once I destroy that building-" He pointed the old building, "They will need to change their mind!"

"Then we'll have a problem then." Ladybug replied and they start in battle. The disadvantage in Ladybug's part, is because there are many rubble from building, Ground Zero can pick it easily and turn that to bomb, throw it to her. And speaking of turning to bomb, she need to avoid Ground Zero's touch, she doesn't want to be a living bomb. When she thought she avoid yet another, bomb to her left, she just found that she fell in to his trap as three bombs headed straight to her way. '_Uh oh._'

"Duck!" A feline voice called and Ladybug ducked just in time as a familiar metal staff batted the bombs and straight back to Ground Zero, exploding to him instead. "Home run!" Chat shouted as he poses like a cool staff wielder. He then look over to his shoulder, "You okay there, bugaboo?"

"Thanks Chat. You always right on time."

"I see that I made an _explosive _entrance." Chat smirk to which Ladybug retorted.

"Uh uh, focus for this for time being, Chat. But you always in for incredible entrance, silly cat." She said flicking his bell.

"Listen well heroes!" Ground Zero shouted to get their attention. "I am Ground Zero, and you better give your Miraculouses to me, or there will be trouble, _big _trouble!"

"Gorund Zero eh? What's the issue with it?" Chat asked, leaning to his staff.

"Be careful Chat. That akuma can turn anything to bombs. '_And I rather don't want to find out if this will effect on people too_'." Ladybug said, while hiding the fear.

"Listen to lady, allow me for demonstration." Ground Zero said, and extend his left arm to fetch a rock that is size as the dog (where he get that, don't ask me) and turn it to bomb, throw it to the heroes.

"Watch out!" The heroine yelled as they dodge in opposite way, as the bomb explodes in their former place.

"Ok, I think I see everything." The hero commented as he saw the crater behind.

"And that's not all." Ground Zero said as he attempts to touch the bug and cat, as the said bug and cat tries to lose the hands following them.

'_Annndddd I jinxed it..._' Ladybug thought as she continues to evade the entire touching and Ground Zero's chance at throwing bombs.

At the corner...

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir is fighting the new akuma. The akuma names' Ground Zero. As much information I get, the akuma is the operator for demolition here, but he want to use his way causing arguments that leads to this very moment." Alya said as she was recordeby Nino, who is still having a frown as why he accepts this than escaping the place.

"Babe, I think we really should go. We might be spotted by the akuma, and I don't want that bomb get near to you or me." He said to his girlfriend.

"Oh hush, Spielberg. If we are cunning and keep the tune down, we'll be fine."

_'My God, help my girl..._' Nino thought as he continue to record the scene before them.

Back to the fight...

When Ground Zero is close enough to the building, he think of some great devillish plan. The butterfly halo appeared, "**_What took you long for getting my Miraculous!?_**" Hawkmoth telepathically asked.

"Haha. Don't worry Hawkmoth. Me think something big!" He yelled and shouted to the now side to side heroes, "Ladybug, Chat Noir!"

The two make an eye contact to the akuma.

**"Try this!**" He exclaimed as he touched the old building, turning it completely to a giant bomb.

"**Are YOU out of your mind!?**" Ladybug exclaimed as Chat can only stared the building-turn-bomb to horror. The orange circle makes a radius, and it shows 100.

_"That _wide!?" Chat said finally snapped from the shock.

"Give me those Miraculouses, or say bye to one fourth of Paris!"

"'_Actually it's not one fourth but..._' Give us moment!" Ladybug said as she pulls Chat in a huddle.

"Make it quick!" He smirked, while snapping his finger as the bomb suddenly calm.

"_Now what, milady? My ability?" _Chat whispery asked, ready to call his power.

"_No, we don't know if that will explode on contact, and Ground Zero will see it coming 2 steps away. It seems he can control those bombs._" Ladybug whispered back, seeing that the bomb seems to stop at the moment Ladybug request.

_"What now, really?"_

* * *

While our heroes are busy with their discussion...

"**_They may trick you, Ground Zero._**" Hawkmoth said from his lair.

"Pff. They're aware what happen when they try something." Ground Zero replied to the villain, the said villain in his lair have its own thought for a moment.

'_This guy needs lessons about French language..._' The butterfly wielder thought.

"Hurry up you two! I don't have time of the world!" Ground Zero shouted to duo.

"Wait _fur _a minute!" Chat replied and dive into Ladybug's ideas.

"Argh. I hate waiting." Ground Zero mumbled to himself.

"Why you need to wait?"

"Huh!?" The sudden presence of new voice spooked Ground Zero, as he look around, "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Ground Zero, I can make you stronger, I can give the wish you want come true."

"Show yourself or I will blast you instead with my bombs!" Ground Zero yelled that the heroes didn't notice as they are too deep in their discussion (and they are about 8 to 15 miles away).

"I'll give you this." The mysterious voice instead, throws something to Ground Zero's helmet from his back. And the akuma suddenly feels the weird sensation.

"Arrgghhh... AAARRRGGHHHH!"

"You have the power of Club. Now, go wild, Club Arsenal." The voice continues as its presence disappeared.

* * *

The sudden screamed from Ground Zero catch the heroes' attention. And the two heroes see the akuma on his knees, a spark coming from his helmets' back showing up.

"What happened to him?!" Ladybug asked when a big flash appeared, that all people (there may be possible someone or many watching) and shielded their eyes, even Alya who hide and look to her phone to record with Nino. When all is finally visible, they find a different Ground Zero.

His body has become a green and orange Mecha. A box cockpit, with two oversized arms, and his legs are replaced by tank wheels. He turn literally like a half-tank bot, with his hat turn into dark greenish with violet streaks helmet with a violet visor.

"How he transform again?!" Chat exclaimed as he witnessed what is the size of a tank will be in up close.

"Hahaha! I'm Club Arsenal! And no one can stop me for achieve goal!" The now Club Arsenal said, as he shoots grenades to the heroes.

"Is _that_ grenades?!" Ladybug shouted as they dodge the bombs which explodes in their formal place, and when they look the place has little crater to each where the grenades fall.

"Holy crap..." Chat said and Ladybug glared.

"Isn't that curse word?"

"For my book it's not."

"Don't move so this will be over!" Club yelled, as he shoots two missiles to them.

"Split!" Ladybug told her partner as they run away, and totally shocked when the missiles followed them. "Tracking missiles!?"

"LB, heads' up!" Ladybug looks to her front to see a bullet that obviously an explosive bullets, heading to her way. She formulates a quick plan and jump higher to the bullet, and the bullets hit the missile instead and explode. There is suddenly someone pull her into the corner of the building, and to find Chat.

"Chat! What about your-?"

"-The missile follows me? Don't worry same idea as you did; only I give it back to our giant akuma there." Chat finished Ladybug's sentence and peek to the akuma, to which didn't flinch of his own attack. "And it seems he has high resistance."

"Wait." Ladybug look to the building and glad that it come back to being building, not a bomb, "I think the transformation of Ground Zero loses his ability to turn things to bombs."

"Yeah, but he himself became like walking destruction." And remembered something, "Uh, I don't want to jinx it. But isn't at this time something weird happened?" Ladybug looks around to be sure about Chat's theory, and look to the closest device around.

Ladybug spots some equipment and how it sparked violently. "Don't worry, I think it just happened." She said as she gritted her teeth, bracing herself for incoming enemies.

And true to the words, viruses appeared two kinds. One of the viruses have blue body, and two boxing gloves that ignite with flames. These viruses are likely fond to boxing then. And the other viruses have a color scheme of red and grey. They are like a furnace, with their hands are like a flamethrower. The viruses are likely in 50 to 70 of them, halting the count of two viruses into like 30 to 35.

"... Chat... We're in for a big fight." Ladybug said as they engage in full battle.

* * *

At the corner...

Alya didn't like this, and she is sure Nino wants to jump in to help the duo.

"We have to do something!" Nino said through his gritted teeth, wanting to punch those viruses.

"Yeah, and it will be more difficult for them to do their work, if they need to worry about the hostage, especially Ladybug considering Carapace is the one who is victimize."

Nino have to hold his loud groan, even she is stubborn at times, he know she is right. "Yeah, you're right. Hope she will come to us."

"That will be hard to do, considering what we see." Alya replied as she get the phone from Nino and stop the recording first and dial. "I'm calling the other authorities. Those viruses seem to be putting some flames here."

* * *

At other corner...

"I can't believe this..." A rough male voice said. "But I thought those were gone for good?"

"It seems there is something behind that after all those years." A younger male replied. "Let's ride the wave."

* * *

Hawkmoth's Lair...

"What happened!?" The now detransform Gabriel asked angrily with confusion to Nooroo. As they watch in his tab of what happened at the time.

"I'm sorry master, I don't really know what happened. There's this new energy seems to struck to Ground Zero, who is turned to Club Arsenal." Nooroo said timidly to his holder.

"It seems I was right all along, someone observes our akumas and now, they were able to cut my connection to him!" The man shouted as he watch the live shot on news. "Ladybug and Chat Noir... I'm not on your side but _I'm _the one who has the rights to get your Miraculouses. So don't lose to these new fools!"

* * *

Too many... Too strong... Too... You know what? Picture it as they are in war as the duo surrounded with viruses, and the giant tank is in front of them, looking them down as if they are the size of a ants. Many of the authorities is helping, evacuating people, try to shoot the viruses (to no success. It just seems the bullets just passing through this viruses than hit them) and the firemans help in dealing the fires so it would help in protecting the people while Ladybug didn't use her ability.

While the said duo is huffing there, Ladybug twirling her yo-yo as shield while Chat Noir holding his stick like sword. Ladybug knows that she need to get out there, and get the help they need, but with the disadvantage of count and powers, she is stuck. Master Fu may himself be the one to fetch the others, but she knows that he can't just go out there and pass the Miraculouses.

"Do you think it's time for our charm here?" Chat said, blocking the incoming punch.

"Can you cover me?" Ladybug said, attacking the incoming viruses.

"I always be honored to have your back, milady. But this time, it seems I'll need more _paws _for that." Ladybug internally smiling for Chat to lift their moods, even she know that Chat is in his thoughts of situation. "I think we need a miracle for this."

"That's funny Chat, considering we're using _Miraculous._" Ladybug said, joining the lifting mood comment.

"Oh? Is that a pun?"

"Seems like fitting time for me."

She found Chat laughing, and she can't help but chuckle a little. Chat then turn serious yet gentle, "Don't worry milady. Like I said before; you and me, against the world." He said in a gentle way, that Ladybug found herself smiling and faintly blush.

But that moment is interrupted by the villain with his giant laugh. '_Why bad guys always good at interrupting? Sheesh._' Chat thought before they turn to Club Arsenal.

"Hear that people of Paris?! Your heroes is finally on the verge of defeat! No one ever challenge me! And everyone will feared me especially when I'm done with these two!" Club shouted as he prepared his tracking missiles. Chat stand in front of Ladybug, ready to defend her.

...

The visor of Club's shows the lock on of two...

...

...

...

The missiles are pointing straight to two, ready to be launch...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Battle Card, Wide Wave!"

"Wha?" Ladybug only able to said those words as a wave of blue-like water in horizontal shot heading directly to Club. And to surprise and joy of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the attack is effective as Club loudly groaned.

The tank gets mad and yelled in booming voice, "**_Who dares to challenge me?!_**"

"Me." And all look up to the old building (to which miraculously not destroyed, only semi of it but still stand) and found a boy that looking down to him. This boy is covered with dark blue suit, with an emblem that is like a star in his chest. He has a spiky hair and a red visor covering his eyes and his identity, with two fin earpiece that attach to its visor making it like semi helmet. And his left wrist has this strange green screen like with two red light in its front. "I will be your new challenger."

* * *

**The ****Feature of the Day!**

**Ladybug lands on top of Eiffel Tower.**

**Ladybug: Hello! Master Fu is still busy with these days, and there's an akuma me and the team chased, so I can only give the feature here! Ladybug-**

**Rena Rouge: -And Rena Rouge here!**

**Ladybug: *Shock* Aaaahhh! Rena Rouge! Wha? How long-?**

**Rena Rouge: I've been listening to you? About feature something you said.**

**Ladybug: Hehe... *_thought_* _Phew, she didn't hear about my master part. _Yep! Wanna help me?**

**Rena Rouge: Sure! **

**Ladybug: Okay! And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in their background, is a picture of Carapace***

**Rena Rouge: Carapace! He is one of the members of the team French Miraculous. But like me, he is temporary. He is the holder of the Turtle Miraculous, which is the bracelet. Whoever wear this will be granted with the power of protection.**

***Slide show appears and in their background, activities of Carapace in Paris appeared***

**Like all Miraculous holders, he has enhance strength, speed, and endurance. He is the slowest in the team, but what he lack at speed is his great defense, making him the great choice to be your partner when you need great defense.**

**Ladybug: He's weapon, which is the shield that is in his back serving as a shell, can be used to, well, shield, and it can be tossed like Frisbee for attacks.**

**He's special ability, "Shellter" is a ability where he will call a green with hexagon shaped barrier that will surround himself or its team and protect it. The barrier is strong and can withstand heavy objects and explosion, but we don't want to test him to see its limit, right?**

**The current temporary user of Turtle Miraculous is Nino Lahiffe.**

**An explosion suddenly heard in their background. They spot Chat Noir and Carapace close behind the akuma.**

**Rena Rouge: There's the akuma!**

**She chased it after with the two hero.**

**Ladybug: *Looks around before whispering* _And the current holder is Master Fu himself. _Gonna go, bug out!**

* * *

**Guys, for those who don't know, I post the requirements you need to make the new akumas in my profile! So it will be easier for you guys to find it instead in my chapters! And I add some of things I didn't add like hobbies, nationality, and you can add more!**

**I hope all of you are excited as me! The new episode _Ref_**_**lectdo****l**_**_l_ ****will finally comes!**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay connected! Peace Out!**


	6. Ground Zero: Blue Boy! Part 2

**Hi everyone! Z is here! I'm here for the new chapter!**

**And for shout out! Shout out to Yami Null! Thanks for fav! To GranderTactician and Kamen Rider Aegis! Thanks for fav and follow!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill here.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ground Zero: B****lue Boy! Part 2**

Ladybug definitely happy to see new help, hero? She never really process it, as the blue boy jump into that freaking tall building (the building is 30 floors by the way) that she is sure she need to use her yo-yo for a little lower of the height. And this boy just jump it with ease, as if he is landing in an invisible floating platforms air to air, too quick if you ask her if he did land something out of the air. This boy maybe as quick as Chat, maybe more quicker than the rest of the team.

As the blue boy lands on the solid ground his left hand turn into something like cannon, and points it to Club Arsenal. "Now, listen up Club. We can do this easy way, or the hard way. And if you don't choose the easy way, you're be sorry why you ever decide to fight." The blue boy said with his visor shining against the sun.

But the akuma only laughs. "You? I think you'll be the one feel sorry challenging me, shrimp!" He yelled as he shoots 4 tracking missiles, straight to the boy.

"Watch out!" Ladybug and Chat Noir yelled stimulatory, but to their surprise, this boy only smirks.

He respond as he raised his left arm, charging the canon as it glows light-green light, and shoot it one by one to the missiles, each was hit and explode right in middle of Club and the boy.

Now, let's just say that the bug and cat's jaws is about to hit the ground but quickly pull it up. And Club is shock too, enrage after he is snapped back to his senses. "**_How!? _**Those are the strongest weapon I have!"

"Simple, I have the strongest heat energy to explode that." The blue boy replied followed by shooting rapidly to the viruses getting close to him, where all get knock out easily. "I give you one chance Club. Easy or hard, if you choose the latter, you'll felt the sore tomorrow morning." He said pointing back his cannon to him.

Instead, the tank throws him grenades.

"*Sigh* Suit yourself." He said as he shoots the incoming grenades. Meanwhile, the duo decides to help the blue boy by taking out the viruses.

"What do you think about that guy, LB?" Chat asked as he batted the akumas.

"Seems trusted, he don't look like Hawkmoth's akuma material." Ladybug said as the said boy land in between them.

"Sorry, need to back up." He said shooting the viruses, "Aren't they nasty?" He points the viruses with boxing gloves, "Those viruses called Booms, they are fast, but way predictable as their goal is to punch you right in front." He then point to the other viruses, "And those are Scorchers, one goal; they want you to burn, but the quickest way to stop them is when they about to shoot, they need to take their time first, so you need to counter them. The additional is their attack is straight only, so you can dodge the attack." He then seems to turn to Ladybug, "Don't worry, I'm here to help. You can count on me."

Ladybug stared him before replying, "I can feel that I can trust you, but why you know many things?"

But he denied the question and continue to speak, "I'll take care of Club here first. We need to stop him from exploding everywhere. You take care of those viruses!" He said running off towards Club in high speed.

"H-Hey! I asked you a... Question..." Ladybug sighed and turns to Chat. "So much for asking then."

Chat tap her shoulder who give him a annoying _What? _look. "M'lady, I heard something he murmured before he take off." Chat said as he flash his memory little minutes ago.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_"I'll take care of Club here first. We need to stop him from exploding everywhere. You take care of those viruses!" The blue boy said as he run off towards Club._**

**_Chat can hear his lady try to call him to answer the question, '_****Gee, what a lousy manner...' _When he heard the blue boy's murmurs._**

**_"... need... use ... element... ..."_**

**_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

"What does he meant by element?" Ladybug asked after Chat explained.

"Maybe element of... Magic." Chat grin as he spread his arms wide to as if the word "Magic" is in it.

"Wow, what a way to describe, Chat." She said sarcastically and throws two Booms away.

Back to Club...

Club Arsenal is doing the entire dodge he can muster. He hated to admit but coming big, is a way great chance for the enemies to hit you, and it didn't help if this boy is much faster than him.

"Battle Card, Air Spread!" His left hand turn into another kind of cannon and fired to Club, to which it suddenly spreads to many shots, directly coming to rain Club Arsenal.

'_Uh oh.' _Club thought and do the quickest thing he can come up with; throwing all of his arsenals to block the attack. It was effective as many explosion covered in middle of them, what _he _didn't expected is that the blue boy appears in his front with greenish sword replacing his left hand, ready to attack. '_Oh, hell no!_'

Club Arsenal cross his arms then, and the blue boy sliced his armors, leaving a sliced mark in it.

"Give it up!" He yelled to Club.

"Never! Viruses, attack!" Club respond, to which all the viruses around them start to concentrate on certain boy.

"Battle Card, Sync Hook!" And a red boxing glove appears in his left hand and punch the incoming Scorcher. And all of the sudden, all the Scorcher seems to hit the same attack the blue boy made, and got deleted.

"W-Wha- H-How?" The tank stammered from shock.

"The weapon I use is able to take out the same virus type. So when I hit that Scorcher, all the Scorcher has the same effect and take out just like that one." The blue boy said as he continue to attack with his cannon.

Back to the duo...

"What a power..." Chat commented to his attacks.

The viruses decreased rapidly thanks to the blue boy, it leaves about close to 15 or 25's.

This gives the extra space Ladybug need. "LUCKY CHARM!" And what came out, is large red with black polka dotted fire hose, "Fire hose? What will..." Then it clicked to Ladybug as Chat's word echo to her.

_"Need... use ... element... ..."_

"That's it!" She exclaimed causing Chat startle a little. "The boy is not muttering for his self, he said something to us! I think his speed doesn't help us and missed some words." Ladybug said holding out the hose.

"Of course! Fire! These viruses and our akuma there is all part of fire! This is a part of element, like a video game!" Chat added to all the confusions about to be clear.

"Why we didn't realize this sooner?" She asked as she looks around, and spot a fire hydrant, some of the firemans, the ground close to Club Arsenal, the fire hose and lastly, the blue boy. "We need team effort with this." She said and look to Chat, "Distract all the viruses Chat! I'll call us some backups." She said pointing with her right thumb to her back to find the firemans.

Chat smiled, "Then we're put the _fire out_!" Chat said as they split.

While Chat is fighting with the viruses, Ladybug goes to the firemans who just finished with the flames in some building, "Sir!"

One of the firemans turns to her, the one holding their own fire hose. "Ladybug! How can we help you?"

"Something that I need and it's perfect fit in your job description." She said and tell them what her plans.

Back to Chat...

"Is that all you got?" He taunted the viruses, evading all the attack they send. He then run towards Club where he meet the blue boy. "Yo!"

The said boy turns and see thst Chat bring the viruses to them.

"Ready!"

And the boy look further behind Chat and see that Ladybug, along all the firemans preparing their fire hose with Ladybug's owned polka dotted one that is closer to them.

"Bring Club closer here!" Chat said, standing in the middle of / and them with the viruses about to catch him.

"Hey, Club!" The blue boy called the attention of akuma. Said akuma stare hard to him. "Catch me if you can!" He said as he run towards Chat and pass to him.

Chat stand his ground as Club is getting closer.

"Heh, want to finish off you lives cat?! I'll be honored!" Club yelled, full speed towards Chat.

'_Not yet..._' Ladybug thought as Club is 20 footsteps to Chat, while the viruses about to come closer, '_Not yet...'_

10 footsteps...

...

...

...

7 footsteps...

...

...

...

"Chat now!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground, and the ground crack towards Club, stucking him in. Chat then jump out just in time as the viruses collides to Club instead.

"Time to put out the fires!" Ladybug yelled and all of them fired the water, and hit the viruses along with Club who slowly grow weak as the viruses deleted one by one.

"Stop!" Club Arsenal exclaimed, trying to get out of the hole but his wheels got stuck.

"Uh, blue boy?" Ladybug called, gaining his attention who is in her side.

"Hm?"

"Can you destroy that hat?" She temporarily removed her left hand to the hose and point the hat. "That's where the akuma is." And get back on concentrating to rain the tank.

With a nod, the boy runs towards Club Arsenal and shout, "Battle Card, Jet Attack!" And his left hand suddenly turn into a triangular point, engulfing him into yellow energy and make a speedy dash towards his target, which he is like a resemble of shooting star.

"N-No!" Club shouted, trying to attack the blue boy but failed because of water raining to him making him weak.

"Straight." The boy said as he hit the hat which been cracked on contact, and break in Club's head.

Later, the akuma flapped out of the broken hat, about to fly away.

"You had done so much, little akuma." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. She twirls it around and shouted, "Time to de-evillize!" And she throws her yo-yo and catch the akuma. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and the now purify white butterfly came out, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Hey, look!" Chat exclaimed getting the attention of Ladybug and their temporary teammate.

And there, Club Arsenal is sparking violently and another flash and there stand Ground Zero, before the familiar bubbles of black and violet bring him back to being the said worker, Finn, and on his one knee.

"Whoa." Ladybug is able utter those words when they notice something emerge and falling off from the now fixed hard hat on the man's head. "What's that?"

The three get close to the man, Ladybug picks what fallen from it. And to confusion of our both heroes, it's a card, with a symbol of club.

"A card?" She said flipping it back and front.

"So, the reason for another transformation is that?" Chat said looking closely to the card.

But if they are not distracted, they can see the frown on blue boy's lips. While at that, the card suddenly got dark and crumbles.

"Whoa!" And Ladybug reacts fast and let go of the remaining of the card which turns to dust and disappear before it hit the ground. "Now that's another..."

The two suddenly stiffed and for second later seems to little dizzy.

"You two okay?" The blue boy asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe just tired because of all shenanigans happened..." She replied as she shooks her head.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"But before that..." She unplugged the fire hose to the fire hydrant and use her other power, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And the little ladybugs fixes all the damages happened in the battle.

"Amazing..." The blue boy muttered as he witnessed up close her power.

* * *

At the far rooftop of one building...

"It seems their power is more than what it seems..." The mysterious voice spoke to some screen appearing to it side, which is floating in air but the screen is only showing a static type.

"Continue to look after it... Those are one of the players of my games..." The other side person of the screen said, before the screen disappear as the lone figure disappear soon...

* * *

The blue boy seems to about to leave, so Ladybug grab the opportunity to speak.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked to the blue boy. But her question was not reply, instead.

"Be careful, whoever it is, you, Paris, the _whole _world is in trouble." He replied them instead answering her question.

"Hey! The lady asked who you are!" Chat shouted annoyingly as the boy disrespect his partner.

The blue boy turn his back to them before he speak, "Megaman." And he disappears in thin air.

"Whoa, where did he go? Is he like a ninja or something?" Chat asked while looking around.

"Chat." The said hero turned to his partner, "That boy said we are in trouble. What do you think it means?"

Chat put his hand to Ladybug's shoulder, "I don't know m'lady. But whatever that boy said means were here to face it." He said, while looking to Finn. "Well, pound it?" He said, gesturing his fist.

Ladybug smiled as she held her fist, "Pound it!"

"Aye? Where am I?" Finn asked in his trouble French words.

"You were akumatize sir. It is almost normal thing around here, especially to those who were felt negative emotions. What's the trouble?" Ladybug said as she approach him, and bring him to his feet.

"I, I was the one tasked to demolish the building here. But... I always prefer using bombs than claws. So I... was frustrated when they say I... can't use bombs here. It is against the law."

"It is against the law here because of many terrorist stories back at time using bombs." Chat said, as he crossed his arms. Ladybug give Chat a look "You're not helping".

"I feel it, that it is your way to use bombs, but this maybe a chance for you to try something new. You may find that using claws have something splendid to do like bombs." Ladybug said when their Miraculous beep. "Well, we need go... But before that..." The heroine faced the firemans who take care of Finn now, "Thank you for helping us. Time to go, bug out!" She said, using her yo-yo to swing out.

"Sir, you are in good _paws_ now, so they can take care of you. Bye!" Chat said launching out of place using his staff and opposite direction to where Ladybug swing.

* * *

Hawkmoth's Lair...

"You won this time, Ladybug. But next time, I will win it with a bang! And I'll be able to take down of your new hero friend. All of you will go down, and I'll take your Miraculouses! Mwahahahaha!" He stated, as his voice disappear along the window closing.

* * *

The old building...

"Take it down men!" Finn shouted through communication as the two claws destroy the building one by one. The audience were clapping when the building completely crash to the land.

"Thanks for the participation here, Mr. Schwartz. And sorry for pressuring you back then. That wasn't righteous of me." Latika guiltily said, hanging her head.

"Boss, it was no biggie!" The said boss skeptically raised her brow. "Okay, maybe it was, but with all of that happened, I'm the one who act childishly. So, I guess call it quits?" He asked, extending his hand.

Latika smiled and shake his hand with her own, and reply, "Yep. We'll call it quits."

"But-" Finn scratch his head then stretch his body. "Can you tell me what happened to me when I was... what was that? Oh yes, akumatize?" He look back to Latika. "I feel like I've been run by many trucks..."

Latika giggled before replying, "I think it's much better if you're the one find that out, Mr. Schwartz." She said as she walk to the other workers.

Finn found himself scratching his head again.

* * *

That night... Marinette's room...

If Ladybug want to ask anything in the world at that moment she want to learn, she will gonna ask, "How in the _hell _they end up like this."

Because she just say it. But not as Ladybug.

"How in the _hell _we end up like this, Tikki!?" Marinette yelled as she push her face to her pillow, her voice muffled as her face go further.

"Marinette, even I don't know the answer for your questions. But like what Chat said, all will be revealed in time."

Marinette groaned as she sit up straight. "Are you sure that boy wasn't using any Miraculous?" She asked to the kwami of creation.

The kwami hummed with agreement before she replied, "There's no Miraculous that can call such things like those. It just... All of it is just new..."

_'Like out of nowhere... Megaman... Who really are_ you..?'' Marinette only sighed and decide to change the topic, "Geo is interesting boy, right? Smart, cute, and kind. And he did mention that he look me up like a sis, that's a huge respect for me." She then looks outside of her trapdoor.

"Yeah, I can see that you and all of the class will get along with him." Tikki said.

"He is just like Adrien." Tikki shake her head and decide to tell her holder to call the day out.

"Time to sleep now Marinette. You and Chat already did your patrol for tonight, so I think you deserve your rest." Marinette yawned after her statement.

"I guess you're right." Marinette snuggle in her bed before she speaks, "Good night, Tikki."

Tikki get close to her holder and kiss her head, "Good night, Marinette." Tikki stare for a moment and look to the balcony Marinette just stare at. "And Geo _is_ interesting... '_I sensed something from him, especially that "phone".'" _She thought before going to her own bed.

If they just look outside more closer, in one of the buildings, something or _someone _is watching them.

"You're right, it's them." The voice of young boy spoke to no one.

But it proved wrong when the two red lights in his left arm shine as it apparently; spoke, "See? Their energy is no doubt even when it got mixed with something."

The unknown person seems to look in Marinette's window, especially the who this person watch. "I hope they will be ready if time comes... Cause as it seems, I may need their help, _all _their help." He muttered as he looks up, watching a certain star in that night sky...

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir is in their usual hangout in the particular rooftop.**

**Ladybug: Oh hello! Ladybug is here! And it seems it will be us to make the feature of the day! Great timing too, were just in break with the patrol.**

**Chat Noir: So this is what Master do last time I visit. Chat Noir here! Let's "chat"! *grin***

**Ladybug: *eye rolls* Sigh.. *Thinks* _What did I do to deserve this..._ And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in their background, is a picture of Queen Bee***

**Chat Noir: Queen Bee! She's one of the members of team French Miraculous, but like Rena Rouge and Carapace, she is for temporary.**

**Ladybug: And she is still banned for it until the right time comes for her to able to use it again.**

**Chat Noir: When will that be, LB?**

**Ladybug: Anyway..! She is the temporary holder of Bee Miraculous which is the comb. Whoever the holder is will achieve the power of subjection.**

***Slide shows and in their background, activities of Queen Bee in Paris appeared***

**Like all the Miraculous holders, she will gain the enhance speed, strength, and endurance. She is not as strong as rest of us, but she is definitely fast, that she may able to compete with this silly cat here *points to Chat Noir***

**Chat Noir: Meowch! You wound me there, milady. I think I am more _paw-some _than her though.**

**Ladybug: You just have to ruin it. And, she is so flexible, maybe she is even more flexible than me.**

**Chat Noir: Flexible than you?**

**Ladybug: Well, I can't find it out, all of them are only called when we need them. Chat, can you _just _continue with the main purpose here?**

**Chat Noir: *huffs* Her weapon, is the spinning top, that can be similarity to Ladybug's yo-yo. And like Ladybug's yo-yo, she can use it to swing around, tied the baddies and have other access. She can do some tricks like LB here but one thing that she can't do, is to purify the akuma.**

**Ladybug: Her special ability, "Venom" is an ability where she charge her spinning top and attack it directly to the enemies, making them immobilize for a few minutes.**

**The current user of the Bee Miraculous is Chloe Bourgeois. But everyone even _Hawkmoth, _knows about it, reason why we can only call her when it is in dire desire.**

**Chat Noir: And she is im-paw-ving too!**

**Ladybug: *Groan* Time to continue the patrol! Go to the north this time, Chat.**

**Chat Noir: Awww! And I want to share some of my awesome puns! Oh well, chat ya later! *Launching to the north side***

**Ladybug: *Sigh* That silly kitty. Bug out!**

* * *

**And Megaman, the new character appeared!**

**Dudes and Dudettes! I don't know all about you, but my brain is screaming for the episode "Ladybug"! Oh my, that will surely be a roller coaster of emotions!**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	7. A Little Lesson Called Bond

**What's up peeps! Z is here, *get off and show up in the screen* alive for more chapters!**

**Shout out to AquaStarDark and TwilightKingA5L for fav! IrishKatana for follow! And to MechaDragon99 and zack24 for fav and follow! Thanks guys for having interest in my story!**

**I want to express my gratitude to Miraculousfanlove for doing the beta! I love the results in it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only own the plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Little Lesson Called "Bond"**

1 week later...

In merely one week, Geo made a lot of friends. He befriended all the members in Kitty Section. He also befriended Max, the only person who seems to understand his scientific words, well, next to his mom. And he is the one able to acknowledge Chloé, and even with her some *cough cough* behavior, he is able to befriend her.

But it seems Geo is more attached to Marinette's gang, as he became like part of the group without words. One thing that makes the class seems strange to Geo. He tried, and continue to persuade, become friends with Lila. Even they warn about Lila's lying hobby/disease (pff) rumors say, Geo continues to try to stick to Lila every time he sees a chance to do it.

So, it was a particular day, with waiting for a class that afternoon, and the gang is now asking Geo the reason behind that.

"Seriously, what is the reason you want to be friends with her?" Marinette asked Geo, while they sit in the park. She admitted to herself that she is mad to Lila, with all those stunts she's able to pull. But maybe they can be friends if Lila ever learned how to say "Sorry".

"I know your history with her, Marinette. That's the whole reason for me." Geo said, looking to the sky. And the gang listened intently, "I have a friend back at my place, that when we were elementary school students, he lied about many things. Heck, he hid several things from me." He said chuckling as his mind flashed back to some memories of his own.

"Then? What's the good thing about it?" Adrien asked this time, having free time that day. Unlike Marinette, he is not that mean to Lila, but he is disappointed about what she has done. He really hopes that they end up friends. If she could be honest for once...

"Well, for starters though... He did something very troubling my place." he explained. The whole group was at the edge of their seats

"Like..?" Alya prompted.

He carefully look to their eyes before speaking, "He helped a terrorist back when we were in elementary school." And even though it is amusing, seeing their jaws dropped on the floor, it's not funny for Geo.

"A terrorist?!" Alya yelled making the gang clapped their ears close.

"Keep it down!" He whisper yelled. 'I don't want people to get the wrong idea!"

"Sorry! But seriously, terrorist?!"

"I have seen and faced, even get MYSELF akumatized, but terrorist are different story dude!" Nino said while trying to get off from the revelation.

"And that's the opposite of my question!" Adrien added.

He sighed. "He had a rough childhood." Geo said and sadly smiled. "He was once royalty of small remote country with his older sister. But one day they were attacked and blame humanity for that, not to mention that another terrorist group are the ones found them. It's... Not a good combination, but in the end, they trust people now, just still adjusting to the life."

A chorus of "Oh..." Can be heard from them. "That is... Tough one…"

"I feel bad for your friend..." Marinette said, gently squeezing Geo's right shoulder.

Geo smiled at her, "After some help, the terrorists are down, many children were saved, and now my friend live with Ace."

"Ace?" All the gang said at the same time.

"Oh, Ace is my friend. He worked at force back at my place." He said, and widening his smile, "He and my friends' sis married last month."

"Awww! Care to see some vid?" Alya said, trying to reach Geo's phone.

"Uh ah?" Geo voiced as he distance his phone to Alya. "Sorry, I don't have a video, it's back at my home."

Alya groan, "No fair..."

"Sorry?"

Ding!

And all of them pick their phones.

"Its mine." Adrien said, unlocking his phone. "Oh, its Gorilla, he texted me. He's gonna pick me up."

"Wait, already? But we've only been here for an hour." Geo said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I have a Chinese Lesson. Can't miss that." He replied as the Agreste's limousine parked outside.

"Well, a little hang-out is fine. See you tomorrow at school!" He said and all of them waved to Adrien who waved back. He got in the car, and the limousine drove off the second he closed the door.

"Gee. I feel bad for my bro for having such a strict old man." Nino said, adjusting his cap.

"What's with him, having such a busy schedule?" Geo asked this time to the three.

"Truth be told, we don't know. He's been busy since the first day of school. We don't know about his life before then. We just appreciate hanging out with him. Even if it's only for an hour." The DJ replied, "His dad is so uncool dude. If I were you, I wouldn't face him."

"That's rude. Doesn't his dad have any brothers?"

"He doesn't have any brothers." Marinette said.

"What?" Geo asked her, as if he wanted her to repeat what she meant.

"Mr. Gabriel doesn't have a brother, last time I checked." She repeated definitively.

"Oh... Does he have any... Friends?"

"He does but they're more… business relations."She replied and look to Geo, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Geo said waving his hand dismissively.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"It's mine." Alya said stopping the two from getting their phone. "Oh... Its from... Lila..." She looks to Marinette who motioned to answer it. "Hello? Lila? What's up?"

(_Hi Alya. I just wanted to say that I'm out of Paris til next week._) The fake sweet voice of Lila already boiled Marinette's blood.

"Really? Where you off to?"

(_China. My mom has a diplomat meeting there, and I am able to tour that temple!_)

"You mean the temple that shows up almost half year ago?" Alya asked sounds believable, too believable.

But Marinette is pissed on what Lila is using this time, '_Now she lied about going to the temple!? Did this girl know about safety and minding business?! And you can't just barge in there and go tour around, the Chinese government are still on agreeing term with them_!' Her mind blown with her own world of blabbering. 'Ugh, if Master Fu is here, he wouldn't like what Lila is doing...'

"Are they not allowing outsiders yet?" Alya asked. Bless you Alya, for saying some matter-of-fact to her.

She instead heard her fake laugh, (_Yeah, but I found out that my grandma's great father's brother, was actually one of the monks there! And I want to say hi to the longest relative alive!_)

'_Oh, does she?_' Marinette thought, almost wanted to get out of there, transform, and talk to Alya's phone to let her all lies out. But she would have to restrain. Doing something like that would lead her to trouble, so she just took out her own phone, and chewed on it. (Poor phone).

"Okay, but you know you can come to school to say that right? Instead over phone and just pass the message."

(_Sorry, I have to help my mom pack! And speaking of it, I must turn this off now, bye!_)

"Bye, Lila!" Alya said and turn the phone off.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh! Why that girl can't learn anything from her lies!?" Marinette yelled, finally able to ramble those words out loud.

"Okay, first of all girl, we may see the dots you're trying to point, but you still have no evidence that Lila is lying. Just drop it, Marinette." The blogger said waving her hand dismissively. That still didn't stop Marinette from grumbling.

"I believe Lila lied." All of them startle when the Japanese boy suddenly speak.

"You do?" All of them said with different voice: curious (Nino), nonsense (Alya), and happiness (definitely Marinette).

He nodded, "I know it because she say something to me that is really impossible." He said with a voice of knowledge, "She said to me that she visit Japan when she was young and able to meet Hachikō*, in flesh."

"Hachikō? Who's that?" Nino asked for all three of them.

"Wait, I think I heard it in one of Mama's tale when I was young." The pigtailed girl said, "Isn't this about a dog who is deeply loyal to his man?"

"That's the one. And if Lila did meet Hachikō, she should be at least almost 90 to this day." Geo said and his face frowned, "And not just lie, I don't like what she used for her lies to me, she used Hachikō! The hero of us Japanese! You may have Ladybug and Chat Noir here which is, I must say the world is grateful, but our hero have feat that I don't know if your heroes will beat it."

_'I know the feeling Geo...'_ Marinette thought, as her mind flashes with Lila lying about she and Ladybug are best friends. Well, she wants to just come in front of Lila break the news in front of their class and said, "Oh hi Lila. Its me Ladybug, who turns out to be Marinette who is your mortal enemy." But no, she doesn't need that.

"What makes this dog your hero anyway?" Alya asked, while holding her phone and seemed to search for it.

"Just like what Marinette said, Hachikō is a loyal dog."

"How did that end up with him?-" Marinette looks to Geo for confirmation and he responds with a nod, "-him in your topic?"

"Well, I am saying with Lila about bonds." Geo said and he turns into a what they dubbed as story mode that like how Max will explained in complicated solutions. "I think the reason behind her lying habit is because of what she experienced when she was young. So I figured if I befriended her, and taught her how to be a real friend, she will finally act her true self." He sighed, "And I told her about Hachikō and you know the rest... I know right then she doesn't know who is Hachikō when she said she met him, she just go with the flow..."

"Found it!" The girl with glasses said as she scrolled, "Hachikō, hero of Japan. He dubbed as their hero because of his loyalty to his owner and wait in his usual train station for almost 10 years before he died of diseases." She read as her eyes widen as it scrolls, "Wow, lucky owner. Why he never come back?"

"Because his owner died." Another voice suddenly jumped the four, they turn to find one Japanese girl.

"Kagami!" Marinette said and hug Kagami, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your new student." Her attention then turn to the said boy. "こんにちは、はじめまして."

The three has an expression of Wha? in their face, but to Geo, he understands it.

"喜びは私のものです." Geo respond.

Alya cleared her throat to get their attention, and gesture herself and the two other non speaking Japanese.

"Oh! She said, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied it, "Pleasure is mine."**" He translate and face Kagami. "Geo." As he extended his left hand.

"Kagami." And they shake hands.

"Hate to be rude but I want to know. What happened to his owner?" Nino asked breaking their greetings.

Kagami is the one who fills in. "Hachikō's owner had a heart attack, unable to go back to his dog. The dog doesn't know what happened to his owner. But Hachikō wait for his owner at that train station for many years, until he died in the near the same spot where he always wait for his owner. His body is buried next to his owner, and before Hachikō even died, while he was alive and well, the people at the train station built a statue dedicated to him, for his endless loyalty, devotion, and love for his owner."

The three who listen at her are almost to the verge of tears. "That was beautiful..." Marinette said, wiping a single tear came from her right eye.

Geo sadly smiled then, "The reason why I want to tell Lila about Hachikō, is to let her realize that she can still get what rewards she wanted, if she is dedicated enough to be honest to her surroundings. And more than what she expected." He sighed then, "As you can see, that didn't go well."

"Whatever happened with you and that girl, be careful. I don't like what I sense with her..." Kagami coldly stated that somehow get Marinette shivered. "See you some time." She said as she walked away to them.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks for helping me sharing it!" Geo shouted as all of them bit farewell to the fencer.

"Now what dudes?" Nino asked, trying to change the subject.

"Umm..." That found themselves blank at that moment. Til Alya snap her fingers.

"Let's do modeling with Marinette's designs!" She suggest.

"Sounds good to me." Nino said.

"W-Wait! When did you ever have a rights to announce something like that!?" Marinette shouted shyly.

"Come on, Mari! You're designs are best! Do I need to remind you about the derby hat you design that won at Mr. Agreste contest? Or that design you cover for Jagged Stone album?"

"I am curious to see your designs, Marinette." Geo said, "And my friend said, "You should show your talent to the world." So, I'm all in for that!"

And all three of them looked to Marinette with hope, making the said girl sigh and give in.

"Alright! And I think it's time to let you show on what I work on. And the models I need is already here." She said eyeing the couple.

Said couple exchange glances with confusion.

"To my house! Come on! We still have time before class start!" Marinette announced marching while dragging Alya to the bakery.

* * *

At one apartment...

The sneaky girl drop her phone in her bed, and follow herself slumping in it.

Why is this happening?! Her plans were perfect, and one day BOOM! All of it were gone and now people are aware of her "disease". That's when she heard a beep in her phone, showing a message. And the message is from one new boy.

**?** : Hey Lila! Up for something? It's me, Geo!

Lila raised her eyebrow. How in the world Geo able to get her number? Another beep came.

**Geo:** I know you are in your house, and you are not traveling to China.

Lila is now in shock, how on _earth_ did he know?

**Geo:** How about come here and spend time with us? Marinette is showing some designs here. And we have plans before school starts.

School, oh my, he may call her out! But another beep came and as she read, her face is between confusion and relief.

**Geo:** I won't tell anyone about this. But it will be cool if you do come, and much better if you're "trip" was "canceled".

Lila throw her phone in nearby table, and slumped herself back to her bed.

'_What's that boy's deal? He is getting annoying..._' She thought and can't even think straight about it. Its true that she lies to gain all the attention she wants, in her way. But the way Geo give his attention to her... She suddenly feel shivered. Another beep came and she wish this will be his last one. She hesitantly get her phone and look to his message.

**Geo:** This will be last, hopefully you don't find me creepy with texting you all sudden, I asked your number to Alya if you wonder. Think about my proposal. Hope to see ya!

Of course, Alya has her number. And with that, she finally tossed her phone back to her table. She somehow wish that Hawkmoth send her an akuma so she just have some fun time kicking Ladybug's butt. But nothing came. What happened to that man?!

* * *

Agreste mansion... Gabriel's room...

Said man doesn't care about the girl.

"Sir, your Miraculous seem to sense distress. Why didn't you send akuma for it?" Nathalie asked, as she can see his Miraculous flashing beneath his necktie.

"Ms. Rossi's distress is none of my business for this moment. Her revenge needs to be built for the future plans." When the flash seems to shift a little, "Nathalie, I have a 'job' to do. It seems there's another person available. You know what to do with my schedule." He said turning his back.

Nathalie only stared at him and proceed to exit to his room.

* * *

Hawk Moth's Lair...

The window in his lair open as he began his monologue. "Ah.. The anger, fear, sadness... All of the mix feeling that sprout to blossom of my new akuma." He said as he charged the white butterfly into a akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize this person who needs our help!"

The akuma fly through the window and flap its wings and through the Paris, going to its victim.

* * *

Place des Vosges Park...

``Oh, these two are just toooooo cute!' Marinette thought as Nino and Alya wear the jacket she made.

They decided to do the picture taking outside, and Geo is the photographer at the moment.

She is glad that she thought of making the jacket adjustable for any size. As Alya is wearing Carapace inspired jacket, and Nino is wearing Rena Rouge inspired jacket. And boy, they are blushing like there's no tomorrow. As Geo helped get their pics (he admit on being good at taking pic or two).

Of course they will switch their jackets for two reasons: 1) To ignore the facts even to her (which she know) that they are indeed the said heroes. And 2) to wear their each other alter ego's jacket (they are really dedicated to each other!)

"And there. Just act normal guys! You are okay the way it shows! You two are cute!" Geo cooed as he take more pics. "Okay, I think you guys deserve to take a break."

"Wow Geo. You can really take many relating art degrees." Marinette said, praising his pictures as she looked through.

"Nah, I'll stick to being an astronaut someday." He said taking his seat at a nearby bench. They see the couple teasing each other at their side. "How they became a thing?"

"Well, from what I learned, its all thanks to Ladybug." She mentally chuckle at her own comment. "There's this akuma attack, and Ladybug caged them for safety. The rest is mystery." She giggle with Geo. "Seriously, I don't know what happened then, they won't share the story. Did you know that at first, Alya saw him as a consider brother?"

"Really?" Geo said raising his eyebrow, then smiled, "The strongest bond form comes from little action."

"Yeah... Couldn't agree more." Marinette chuckled before speaking, "Nino actually has a crush on me. But one thing leads to the next, and the rest is in your side." She said gesturing to the two teens watching some video bloggers on their phone. "Whatcha watching?"

"Hm? Oh! We're watching the video I upload last week! You know, the debut of Megaman?" Alya said showing her phone to them as the phone shows the scheme where Megaman use his spread thingy blast to Club.

_'Megaman.'_ Marinette's mind only echoed that word seeing the video.

"Who's this? I think I never saw him in your blog Alya. Is he the new hero?" Geo asked watching the scene where he helped the duo.

"He's new hero. But it seems the duo didn't expect him." Nino said as he did accompany Alya at the scene.

"He's kinda awesome, I admit. But nowhere as awesome as Ladybug!" Alya said taking a post that mimics Ladybug. All of them giggled at the girl's action.

When there's a Bing! came to Alya's phone. She scrolled it and her eyes sparkle.

_'Uh oh._ _I __know that look...'_ Marinette thought and look to Nino to see they have the same thoughts.

"Guys! There's-!"

"-an akuma in the city attacking right now." The three were surprised that they were able to think of the same sentence.

"Yeah and-!"

"-you want to get there to get your scoop for your blog." They continued. Alya huffed because of their same thought.

"And I know what comes next. "Don't go there because it's too dangerous."."

"Because it IS! You-!" Whatever Marinette wanted to say was interrupted when a large vines came and almost snatch the group. They were separated in three: Geo on the left, Marinette on right, and the pair were at the back of the vines. "Guys!"

The vines grow bigger and make a wall, unable them to see each other. "We're fine! How about you two!?" Nino shouted from the other side.

"I'm fine here!" Geo chimed.

"I'm fine too! Look for a way to escape guys! I have an opening here!" Marinette said as she run while the vines is chasing her. She can hear the others shouting each others good luck and seems to run off too.

After a while, Marinette able to hide in one of the alleys, and she automatically fetch her phone and look to the news.

On the screen, is the live broadcast in seems to be in helicopter, with Nadja as a reporter. In her background, is the Paris and some plants covering the place. "Don't be bemused, it just the news! An akuma is attacking Paris. And she goes by the name Wild Plant." She didn't finish her report when the pilot shouted.

"We need to get out of here! Those vines are chasing us!" And the last footage is Paris seems to be continue covering in plants before it cut.

"Oh Tikki, this is terrible! All the people are in danger now!" Marinette shouted her hand hovering over her mouth.

"If this continues, Paris will be one huge garden!" Tikki said horrified as same as her holder.

"We have to stop this; we need to stop this! Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Agreste mansion... Adrien's room...

"你好嗎 (How are you)***, Adrien?" Master Fu said, at the other side of the tab talking with Adrien. They are still surprise that his father didn't suspect him in saying (through call) they are doing video calls now for his lesson.

"做精傅. 你現在在哪裡? (Doing fine master Fu. Where are you now?)" Adrien asked to the old master.

"I just leave my place and go to every other work I disguise in. We never know how Hawkmoth may find me if I always stay there."

Adrien hummed reply, that's when he spotted something outside his window. "Uhh... Master Fu? Is there any chance in wherever you work, there's a plants or vines?"

At the screen he can see Master Fu looking around, and seconds later, he got up and ran to what he seems to be stairs, as if he were climbing up. "I think Chat Noir is needed." The old man only say those words a free he hang his call.

Adrien look back to his window with mortified expression. He can see some part of Paris is covered in plants. "Plagg! Paris needs us!" He called his black kwami.

"Uh, can we skip for a little bit?" Plagg said.

"Nuh uh. Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Somewhere at Paris...

Ladybug ran through the rooftops of Paris buildings, and jumping all the way to the other, when the vines is seemingly going after her now.

"No surprise there!" Ladybug yelled to particularly no one. She ran off for minutes to lose the vines, "Where is the source of this? Where is the akuma could be?"

"For sure somewhere at Paris!" A feline voice call out, and she looks up to see Chat Noir landing in her front. "I see that we are in a bit tangle up situation." He grins when she rolls her eyes.

"Any chance you know where is the akuma?"

"Nuh uh. Can't find where it is."

"Maybe in someplace where garden will be."

"Or maybe whoever got akumatized has its own flower that she/he stored." Chat said when they reach at the Eiffel tower and saw something incredible at the same time will be hard for them.

"Or the akuma is in the Eiffel tower." And in the Eiffel tower, a girl around their age is standing. Her hair is like a plant with dark pink flower in her right side, her skin tone change to tan but darker. She has plant covered dress with matching wood sticks like gloves and boots. And she holds a vine that she'll likely use it as a whip.

_"The akuma is in her flower!"_ Ladybug whispered to Chat and notice the difference of flower from the akuma.

"Hello, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I am Wild Plant, and you will give your Miraculouses to me." Wild Plant announce snapping her whip.

"Eh. Not convinced, how bout we talk about what we should rip and fix it so there won't be any boo boos?" Chat punned while Ladybug facepalmed.

But somehow, what Chat commented enrage Wild Plant. "You DARED to talk like that!? You will taste the fury of nature!" She said as she raised her right hand, giant vines rising at her command.

"Did you find the nature's peace, Chat?" Ladybug sarcastically said as they are starting to dodge the vines coming to catch them.

"I think I should learn to use your thinking there, LB." Chat stated as he use his claws to hang through the vines and cut the smaller ones.

Ladybug see that there's no chance at this pace. "LUCKY CHARM!" And came out, is a red with black polka-dotted sketchbook.

"You sketch something out?" Chat asked while batting the vines and whips.

"No... But... _'This sketch book is familiar... Sketch, draw, design..! Design!'_ Be right back, Chat!" She said as she swung out, avoiding the vines on the way.

"Make it quick!"

* * *

Jardins du Trocadéro...

Marinette run to the corners and saw a man with garden sombrero cutting some plants, and not far from him, is a cooler. "Uh, sir?" She mentally stiffed when the man stop whatever he does.

The man face her and revealed to be Master Fu. "Hello, Ladybug. Wonderful view isn't it?"

She visibly relaxed. "It will be much more wonderful if the plants doesn't go wild everywhere, master." She commented gesturing to the plants in the distance.

"Which you require some help." He said and open his cooler which stored the Miraculous box. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an allies you can trust on your mission, such power must not fall into the wrong hands. Once the mission is done, bring it back to me."

Marinette carefully thought of what she will choose. 'This may be one akuma, but with this vines already spread through the city, we need many points of view. We need many chances... That's it!' She choose the green bracelet on the side. "This will do the trick." She stopped for a moment to ask. "What are you doing here, master?"

" Ah. You might not know, but I'm fairly good at plants." He said as he return to cutting, "One must pour its heart and the bonds it represents us." He then faced Marinette, "This akuma may have something dear to care about this. Be careful."

Marinette nodded and ran to the other corner and transform. She uses her yo-yo to swing out.

* * *

In some ship...

One of the members of Kitty Section is in a safe place in his cabin. This boy is Luka Couffaine, guitarist, admit to Marinette who he had a crush on, and part time snake hero Viperion. So, when he spotted (pun not intended) the superheroine outside his window, he made an excuse to her mother and sister about fetching something at the other side of the cabin, who are confused but let him go with reminder of careful on his way.

He met the superheroine at the other side of his room (A/N: I don't know how many rooms the ship has, so sorry if there's a mistake) "Ladybug. Need my help?"

"Surely needed, Luka." She replied handing over the box with the Snake Miraculous.

He open the box to see the bangle and the kwami, Sass. "Good to see you, Sass."

"It'ssss pleasure to sssseeeee you again, Luka." Sass greet to his partner.

"As much as I like to see your reunion, we really need to go." Ladybug said interrupting their pep talk.

"Well, we need to follow our lady." Luka said making the heroine blush a little.

"You know the wordsss." Sass said getting ready.

"Sass, Scales Slither!" He shouted announcing his transformation. The first one materialize is his weapon, a cyan lyre. Then he raised his left hand to the air as a black and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His suit has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake. He then swipe his left hand to his eyes, as his mask appeared, and his eyes change to green snake eyes. He performs a hand that moves like the head of the snake, then he poses with his hand like a snake, as he turned into the hero, Viperion.

"Time to ripped some plants!" Ladybug said exiting through the window follow by Viperion.

* * *

Eiffel Tower...

Well... Things didn't go well with our black cat hero.

"We can talk about this right? I don't mind hanging with you." Chat jokingly said... Even though he is hanging upside down by the akuma with her vines. "Now, now. No need to be get wild."

"*Sigh* You done? I can understand why Ladybug get annoyed with your puns." Wild Plant said as she walked towards Chat.

"Hey! I let you know my puns are meow-valousl"

The akuma just drop the subject instead and reach for the Miraculous, when one familiar lyre hit her hand, stumbling her back as she shouted in pain. And Chat Noir got drop from capture as Ladybug cut the vines with her yo-yo.

"Whoa. Thanks! Good to see you, Viperion!" Chat commented as he retrieved his staff at his back.

"Yep!" Viperion replied as they face the akuma. "Should I use it?" He said raising his left hand to point his intention.

"Not yet. We still don't know how to deal or approach the akuma-" When her words cut by someone shouting.

"Battle Card, Beast Slap!"

They look up as a grown voice male roar clash to the vines in front of them, and slashed all the vines and one swipe. "*Grunt* I. Hate. You. Kid."

All of them were dumbstruck as a new weird being appeared. This being is floating, and he is emitting yellow green energy, with two clearly arms with large claws. He is covered with dark blue with silver streak armor, and he has red eyes. On his back, two blue wings like sticks.

"Eeekkkk! Monster!" Wild Plant shouted jumps back in an attempt to make sure she is far from unknown being.

The "monster" just stared at the Wild Plant before he replied, "I'll take that as a compliment." He then seems to grin.

"Mega! We don't need a scene from you!" Another voice said and they all turn to see Megaman arrived.

"Well, I won't be as grumpy as I seem if someone doesn't just pick his attack and should give me a heads up."

"I thought you like fighting?" He countered a smirk in trump as the creature known "Mega" grumble. "Sorry for my partner's behavior."

"He is your partner?!" Chat exclaimed in shock.

"Uh. Yeah? Yours can't talk to you?" He asked as he slightly tilted his head.

"... No..." Ladybug answered while thinking they may want like what Megaman have. _'Lucky him...'_

Megaman shrugged and face the akuma with Mega on his side. "We got many vines surrounded us, so I think your claws finally have a purpose here."

"Eh. Be thankful that those vines covered all electronics unable for viruses to came through." Mega stated as he looks over to the other three, "But, don't raise your hopes yet. There might be some viruses able to escape. So stay sharp! I will take care for the vines, so you guys concentrate on that!" And he starts to clean the surroundings by cutting the vines in light speed.

_"'An opening_ _I __need.'_ LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug thought and summoned her power. And the charm give her a red with black polka dotted boomerang, "Activate it Viperion!" She signaled Viperion.

Viperion respond as he reached for his Miraculous, and move the snake head in it, "SECOND CHANCE!" And a flash covered in Viperion mind as he mark the time.

All for charge towards Wild Plant, as she engage them with a multiple whip attacks. And when Ladybug thought she finally reach the flower, a sneak giant vine attacks her, it followed to Chat by dangling him in his left foot.

"Battle Card, Mech Flame!" Megaman called and his left hand turned into what seems like flamethrower. He pointed it to Wild Plant and was about to shoot.

"Wait!" Viperion shouted and Megaman halted his action.

Chat able to lose and able to see what happened, "Are you out of your mind!? That maybe akuma and I don't know where you came from, but your doings is gonna kill the victim, not save her!"

Megaman shocked and change back his weapon to his cannon, "Sorry. From where I came from the one who change to victims will be unconscious but fine. Only the ones who forced them will be taken out."

"I'll make sure to give you a heads up when I go back." Viperion said and barely dodge the incoming whip attack, but the two heroes unfortunately got caught and tied to the vines. "I think that will be now, SECOND CHANCE!"

Viperion go back to the time when they were about to charge Wild Plant.

"Wait!" All heroes turn to the snake. "How about this." He explain what he saw and gives Megaman a reminder to try not to burn the akuma, and they engage to Wild Plant, now Ladybug throw the boomerang and able to hit the flower where it falls, Chat about to reach the flower when out of nowhere, giant vines caught him and tied him up. Megaman, with his left hand became sword about to free Chat when he didn't notice the akuma sneaked to his back and pound him down.

"Ehh..." Ladybug muttered and look to Viperion who gets what she meant and goes back in time.

With many misses and plans later, Viperion finally piece the pieces when Wild Plant lose her focus when she looks for surroundings and find a missed cut by Mega. She then grow the vines and shoot it to the heroes.

"There!" He said as he returned to time. "Guys! I found the solution!"

"Mega!" Megaman shouted and his partner turn, "Heads up! Double Battle Card, Buzz Saw!" And his hands acquire a round saws, and he fired it to the vines, making the clean up much faster and headed to Wild Plant.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she ducked away to avoid.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat called and smash the ground making a hole that where Wild Plant fall, she was about to use her whip when Viperion use his lyre to hit her hand, letting her whip go in process.

Ladybug thorw her boomerang and hit the flower, where Megaman make a dash to get the flower, and give it to Ladybug, who split it in half.

Seconds later, akuma flap and about to get away.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. She twirls it around and shouted, "Time to de-evillize!" And she throws her yo-yo and catch the akuma. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and the now purify white butterfly came out, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then process to get her Lucky Charm, and use her other power, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And the ladybugs fixed the damage around Paris, removing the vines and freeing the people who are trapped inside the vines.

Wild Plant return to civilian girl, "Uh? Where am I?" She found her flower on the side and grabbed it, as she with and relief that the flower is fine.

* * *

Hawkmoth Lair...

"Another win come to you Ladybug... But we'll see at the end, if who's side will blossom!" He yelled as the window closed.

* * *

"Hey..." Ladybug kneel beside the girl. "What's the problem?"

The girl frowned before she replied. "It just... I have a personal garden, and I take good care of my flowers. The garden always remind me of my friends which we got separated when we schooled for lycée. This flower is special, as this is what we always look forward to. Then this morning, I found out my garden half wreck, including this one. I found the culprit is some student back at my class that doesn't like me... I got enraged and I never notice the akuma til I found it disappear at the flower I was holding." She said as she hugged the now repaired flower.

"So sorry for your garden. But I heard that if it got destroyed, next time it will be more beautiful than before, as the experience will make us stronger."

Megaman step in and kneel to the other side of the girl. "And I know that despite what happened to your garden, your connection with your friends is the one that really matters. Right?" He offered her a warm smiled.

The girl finally smiled, "Yes, yes. That's what really matters. Thank you."

Megaman stand and about to leave. "Hey!" Chat called Megaman, who turn to see the three extend their arms with their fist, waiting for another one to complete it.

"But... I'm n-"

"You help us, that makes us team." Ladybug cutting off what he is about to say. "And called your partner too. He did the half of our job."

The two heroes just jerk their heads, motioning him to join them.

The blue boy stayed still for a good 5 seconds, before letting out a small smile. "If you insist..." He said, walking to the group and held his own fist. "Mega?"

Appearing to his side, "Oh yeah! I was wishing for this!" He shouted as he extends his own fist.

"Pound it!" All five shout as they collide their fists.

"Aren't we a great team?" Chat commented, leaning against Ladybug.

"Ahem..." Ladybug speak and gently lift Chat's arm. "Now, can you at least tell us something we should know?"

Megaman stared at her (she didn't know with the visor covering his eyes) before replying, "If time comes, if it really the only chance I see. I may need your help in future..." Then he motioned Ladybug to come close and little far from the two heroes, he then leaned forward and whispered to her as low as possible, but clear for her to hear. "When the right time comes..." He then get closer to her ear,

"When the right time comes...

...

...

...

...

...

Marinette."

Megaman pulled back to see Ladybug; Marinette's shock face.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Save it." He said raising his left hand. "You may fooled everyone with that magic, but I have something that will detect you right through, Ladybug."

"Especially to me, kid! I can see you right through with one reading!" Mega said and get back to where he came from.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." He then gives her a small salute before disappearing right in front of her.

"M'lady!" Chat approached her followed by Viperion, "What did that guy said to you?"

"N-Nothing!" Ladybug faked smile, but Chat give her a I know there is something look. She sighed, while thinking of something, "I'm just... Shock because of the warning he gave to me. It's about some organization." She said mentally patting herself for naturally speak it. And Chat seems to buying it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"And I think it's time for us to go, bye Chat!" And with that, Ladybug swing out while Viperion is in her tail.

Chat only smile warmly and take a glance to his side, where the authorities help the girl, he smiled before launch himself out.

* * *

At nearby alley...

"Sass, Scales Rest." Viperion announced as his transformation drop, and back to being Luka. "That was awesome, Sass."

"I enjoy your company. Maybe ssssome time again." Sass said, as he went back into his Miraculous when Luka took it off and return it to Ladybug.

"Thanks Luka, until next time. Bug out!" She said, jumping out the alley.

The boy only made a small wave then walked out back to his home.

* * *

Agreste Mansion... Adrien's room...

"I know there is something Ladybug didn't said there. But I respect her decision." He replied looking out through the window he get in.

"Ladybugs have their way of owning problems kid, just like we black cats. Just stop thinking about it and give me my Camembert." The black cat being said, not bothering at all.

'_*Sigh* Plagg is Plagg..._' The blond model think before getting one of the stash of cheeses and toss it to him.

"Adrien! You'll be late for school!" Nathalie shouted outside.

"Shoot." Adrien mumbled before motioning to Plagg, "Come on, we need to go!" He said, as he hide Plagg inside his jacket.

* * *

College Françoise Dupont...

"Girl, you missed the heroes in action!" Alya said while watching as her blog got many views that she just recently posted. "Look at them! They were like a complete full power team with a twist!"

"He he. I'm sorry! You know I would rather go far away from akuma right?" Marinette said, lying. Sigh, how she wishes to tell the truth to Alya...

"Dudes, I think we need to get in now. I don't wanna be late!" Nino said and they walk in to school.

"Wait!"

All of them turn to see one Lie-la- I mean Lila Rossi catching up with them.

"Lila! I thought you and your mom are preparing for your trip?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, turns out, the meeting was canceled. So she decided to cancel our trip too." Lila said.

"Really? Too bad for you dudette." Nino said, "Maybe you'll see your relative there in China someday."

"That's just how it goes. Well, I'm sure it will come. Now let's get in our class!" She said leading their way.

Marinette able to resist to snort, '_Yeah, "canceled". Why she change her mind?_'

Lila suddenly stop. "Where's Geo?"

'_Did my ears play tricks, or did she really looking for Geo?_' Marinette thought, momentously dumbstruck by Lila's words.

"We don't know. We got separated when the akuma got attack." Alya said, raising her eyebrows. "But I think he's on his way here."

"Oh, okay." Lila said and start heading off in school. `_Why in the world I asked them? To all people! They may get the wrong idea._..' Then she instantaneously turned to stare at the entrance and begin to walk, '_I think that boy is beginning to rub me with his "bonds"... Ughh.._.'

While the three stand there...

"I find it weird." Marinette talked to no one.

"Maybe Geo's plan worked?" Nino said scratching his head under his cap.

Alya sigh and face the two. "Either way, we need to get in now." Alya announced, dragging the two in before they walk by themselves.

'"_The strongest bond form comes from little action"... Geo, you may be the key we need to change Lila's heart..._' Marinette thought, as a small smile formed on her lips.

While they walk to class. "Check this out!" Alya yelled as she show someone who catch the footage of the fight. The scene she saw is where Megaman attack the akuma. "He is very helpful to our heroes now. I hope I can interview him!"

'_And by interview, you mean able to work with him, as Rena Rouge._' Marinette thought then frowned when she remember who's they talk about, '_Megaman knows me! Me me! Thisisbadthisisbad! What do I do? I was being careful but he is able to figure me out the first time we-!_' She halted her thought, '_Or is it the first we met..?_' She then mentally count all the time about the virus relating akuma attack so far. '_At TV studio... The photoshoot... Concert..! HE was there! He's the one who help us behind! Now everything makes sense! He was around for many days already! But how did he figure my identity?_'

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The voice interrupted her train of thought. "Huh?"

"Marinette we're here! Classroom! You just stand there at door!" And indeed, every person who was in the class at the moment was watching her, confusion written on their face.

Marinette blushed in embarrassment and mutter a faint sorry to everyone, even though that doesn't need.

* * *

At the far off corner of school...

Class will start late because of akuma attack, so it was lucky for our heroes that they got in time for their next subject. In one of the corner inside the school, Megaman get in through an open window.

"Eehh, that was something out. Kind of unexpected, don't ya think?" The rough male voice in Megaman's hand said.

"*Sigh* One thing I know for now, I'm not ready for another surprise." Megaman said, as he dropped his transformation, leaving a boy with spiky hair. "What do you think about it then, Mega?"

As on respond, the EM Being materialize in his front, "Okay, I may confess they are not half ba-"

"No way!"

A voice interrupted them and the boy turned around to see someone staring back at them.

"Annndddd, another unexpected event."

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**In the Eiffel Tower...**

**Ladybug is sitting close to one of the supporter of tower...**

**Ladybug: Hello! Ladybug is here! Chat's just gone back to his home, so I'm alone with you guys. Enough talking about me, and the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in her background, a picture of Viperion appeared***

**Ladybug: Viperion! He is the temporary user of one of the Zodiac Miraculouses, the Snake Miracu****lous which is the bang****le. Whoever ho****lds the Snake Miracu****lous wi****l****l achieved the ****power of second chance.**

***Slide Show and activities of Viperion in Paris appeared***

**Ladybug: Like always, he got enhance speed, strength, endurance, and durability. He's observant and quick to react. He's weapon, which is ****lyre****, is a tool he needs for attacking, distracting and has other access.**

**He's special ability, "Second Chance" is a ability where he summoned his power by s****liding his Miracu****lous snake head up, which he mark the time, after that, he can free****ly go back in that mark time in 5 minutes when needed.**** And with his memories untouched, he can change the outcome to ****his favor to formulate a plan. But if he didn't use his power in that 5 minutes and once the head of the snake is back to its place, it wi****l****l end and he wi****l****l detransform, so he need to use it wise****ly and make sure to take concentrate in every possib****le detai****ls may come.**

**The temporary user of Snake Miracu****lous is ****Luka Couffaine.**** Well, gonna go, its getting late, bug out!**

* * *

***To all who doesn't know Hachikō, he's a real dog and all of the mentioned above is real. Since were talking about bond, and Geo is from Japan, I suddenly remember about Hachikō, and the rest is up there then.**

**** I am definitely not a Japanese, I just ask my help to Professor Google, so sorry if there is some wrong words.**

*****And I'm not Chinese.**

**Now, you all will suffer for my cliffhanger! (Mwahahaha! I'm evil :P) Who could be Megaman? Who's the one found him out? It's for me to know, and for you guys to find it out. (I'll root for you guys!)**

**Whi****le I'm typing this, I was ****listening to the re****lease music (fu****l****l version) of the upcoming animated fi****lm, Miracu****lous: Ta****les of ****Ladybug and Chat Noir : Awakening in 2021! And the music is awesome (no wait, it's Miracu****lous)! The music is just, ahhh, you can find the music in YouTube! I recommend for those who still not listen to this lovely music! The music is French, but _paw_some people out there ****miracu****lously to have a Eng****lish ****lyrics too! The tit****le of the music is "Ce mur qui nous separe (****The Wa****l****l Between Us/This Wall that Separate Us)".**

**Thanks for continuing to support me guys, even though it really takes long for me to update, but I recently realize that even though I want to stick with the schedule, I can't make them happen all the time. So I am going to say the update schedule will not be clear, but don't worry! I may update this slower than turtle, but I'm good at sticking my job! So I won't go anywhere until I finish this!**

**Don't forget! If you want to submit an akuma ideas, my requirements is in my profile, and sent to my PM! **

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	8. Speedy Process

**What's up peeps! Z is here for new chapter!**

**Shout out to ****spyro259 and ****Nighthawk6595 ****for follow! To ****pichufan101**** for fav! To KazeNoKishiX for fav and follow! Thank you for having interest in my story!**

**And I'm temporarily stopped my shout out. I may do that every once or twice but yeah.**

**Acknowledgement to Miraculousfanlove! Thanks for beta!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own or even be part of the team of Capcom and Zag and Thomas Astruc. I do hope to meet them though.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Speedy Process**

The next day...

"This is _worse_ than any akuma we ever faced!" Marinette yelled (not too loud so her parents wouldn't hear) as she banged her head to her table near her computer.

"You sure about the worst akuma part?" Tikki asked innocently as she tilted her tiny head.

Marinette mumbled incoherent words before replying, "Okay, maybe not _all,_ but _still!"_ She raised her head to look straight to Tikki, "Megaman knows me. And not only that. He was the very last person I expected, considering how careful we are being. But he figured it out in just days." She recounted the conversation she'd had with Master Fu.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Master Fu's House...**_

_**"Master! What should I DO!?" Freaking out is an understatement from the look of three, Marinette is practically pacing around Master Fu's house. The unexpected revelation from Megaman knowing her identity felt like someone splashing a bucket of ice water on her.**_

_**"Calm down Marinette! If you pace for any longer you'll leave a mark on the floor!" Tikki joked trying her best to calm her holder. It wasn't the right time for a joke but the statement did bring Marinette to a halt.**_

_**"How about sit here first, Marinette?" Master Fu said gesturing to the futon in his front.**_

_**Marinette began to calm down and sat on the futon. "Master, what should I do now? Megaman knows I'm Ladybug. Of all people! I would rather have Chat find out first."**_

_**Master Fu retrieved a kettle from the kitchen and poured the tea in Marinette's cup. She took a sip and relaxed a bit. "Feeling better?" He asked to which she replied with a nod. "Now, I know I said you should never reveal your identities to anyone, and you complied to the rule without question. Well, you, not Cat Noir. But I always knew this boy would figure it out."**_

_**"Yeah..." Marinette thought before she stop and process his words. "Wait, ''identities", "secrets"?''**_

_**Master Fu sighed but nevertheless answer her question, "Chat Noir called me not too long ago. And he said that this Megaman showed up to his house."**_

_**"WHAT!?" She yelled not intentionally loud. It was one thing that he knew her identity, it was another story that he knew BOTH heroes identities.**_

_**"The only thing we can do, is to be more careful from now on. And pray to whoever God we believe that this blue boy is a good person." Master Fu said, sipping his own tea.**_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

"*Sigh* I hope Master Fu is right about the last part." Marinette said as she checked the time on her computer. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" She shouted as she made an unbelievable dash to every corner of her room and stop for a moment to get Tikki inside her purse then made a dash out of her room.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont... Early morning...

Adrien arrived at school an hour early. He couldn't sleep with the disturbance of someone knowing his identity.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_"And done." Adrien announced as he finished his homework, while Plagg is eating his Camembert watching TV._**

**_"The new hero show up once again! The blue boy, known as "Megaman" spotted helping our heroes last week. We don't have more information about this blue hero, all we know is he is helping us against the fight to Hawkmoth." The reporter said. Unfortunately, Plagg clicked away from the channel._**

**_"Hey! I'm watching that!" Adrien exclaimed as he saw the one who change is none other than the kwami of destruction._**

**_"Eh, that seemed so boring. And my favorite tv show is airing today." Plagg explained as he gulped one whole Camembert._**

**_"*Sigh* I wonder if anything interesting will happen today…"_**

**_"Oh, nothing besides me being here."_**

**_"AAHHH!?" Adrien jumped when an unknown voice came, he turned to see none other than Megaman. "You! You're Megaman right? How did you get in?"_**

**_"That is a story for another time, the story we're gonna talk about is you... Chat Noir."_**

**_"Wh-What!?" He shouted unexpectedly loud that got Nathalie's attention._**

**_A knock came follow by her voice, "Adrien! Is everything alright?"_**

**_He turned to the door and saw Nathalie, "Everything's okay here!" He then look back to find no Megaman._**

**_"If you say so. Are you done with your assignments?"_**

**_"Yep! Don't worry. Good night Nathalie."_**

**_"Good night." She said as she closed the door._**

**_"That was your assistant?" Adrien yet again jumped to see Megaman in his original place._**

**_"Do something like that again and you might successfully give me a heart attack." He said to his best calm and stable voice as possible. "Wait, how do you do that?"_**

**_"As I said, that's a story for another time cat."_**

**_"What makes you think I'm Chat Noir?" Adrien asked trying to find some hole to escape._**

**_"I don't think it, cause I know it. And..." He points to the sofa where Plagg is there pretending to be a doll._**

**_"Oh this?" He said picking his "doll". "This is my doll! Isn't it cute?"_**

**_"Oh right! This is your "doll"." Megaman said with a hint of sarcasm. "May I hold it?"_**

**_"Uh, what you're doing here anyway!? This is trespassing you know?!"_**

**_But the blue boy suddenly appeared to his front, and tickle Plagg making him move, and worst, speak._**

**_"Stop it! Stop!" He yelled as he float away and behind Adrien. "'Uh oh.' Sorry kid." He mumbled to Adrien._**

**_"When did the "doll" float and speak?"_**

**_"'*Sigh* No point hiding.' Yes, I am Chat Noir. What do you want?"_**

**_"Nothing. I'm just here to let you aware of my knowledge, no, correction, our knowledge."_**

**_His weird partner creature appeared to his side. "Gah! Faith, fate, destiny or whatever it is must be crazy for the heroes here." He said crossing its arms._**

**_"Mega!" Megaman scolded his partner as he nudge him to his side (is he even able to nudge him?). "Sorry, it just, we never thought that our world is this close." He said and making an inch part away with his fingers._**

**_"What does that mean?" Adrien asked, raising his eyebrow. Megaman look to Plagg (that Adrien don't know thanks to his visor) and he spot Plagg shaking his head and mouthing "no"._**

**_"You want to know? Find it out." He said smirking with Mega. "The clue I can say, is I'm just around the corner. Till next time, great Chat Noir." And with that, he disappeared with Mega._**

**_-FLASHBACK END-_**

Adrien ruffled his blond hair before looking to the door as one by one, his classmates came in waving hello to him at process.

* * *

Present time... Outside...

'_I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!_' Marinette chanted those thoughts as she made a mad run to her class.

She holds a half eaten croissant and still eating it on the way. When she reaches the class, she is glad that Ms. Bustier is not there yet.

"Thank goodness..." She mumbled as she walked in and sat in her seat, waving to her friends as on her way.

"That one was close call!" Alya remarked as she high five with the eyes rolling Marinette. "Sometimes I still do wonder how you are always late living in the street away."

"Don't worry Alya. I ask myself that everyday. "Marinette sarcastically replied to which the blogger chuckled.

"Hey everyone!" The two girls look to the now arrived Geo with the two boys in their front. "I'm not late right?"

"No. Ms. Bustier isn't here yet. And she will still consider you considering you are new around here." Nino said as he do a fist bump to Geo and Geo waved to Adrien who waved back.

"At least I'm hoping you are not like our class representative here." Alya said much to the amusement of the two boys and ignoring the girl in question protest.

"Is she always late? Isn't she live just across the street?"

"Believe us, it's a mystery even I can't solve." She replied to which the pigtailed girl pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Well, thanks for support Alya." Marinette deadpanned.

"*Giggles* I'm sure she has a reasonable excuse." The Japanese boy said as he looks around the room.

"Looking for someone Geo?" Adrien asked as he noticed he's shift behavior.

"No. Just mental checking if I remember everyone's name." Geo said with a reassuring smile.

"Adrikins~!"

_'Ugh'_ Marinette thought as Chloé make her entrance with Sabrina following her.

"Hey Adrikins!" She stopped when she saw the looks of three people, "Pff. Don't worry commoners, I'm just inviting Adrien for shopping." Then she spot Geo, "Oh! Geo~! You should go with us! We'll shopping! My treat!"

Somehow, at the mention of shopping Marinette and the four of them there (don't forget Sabrina guys) saw Geo slightly stiff and cringe before composing himself.

"Thanks for the offer, Chloé. But I think I'm good. I do have a place to go later."

"Come on! I insist!"

"No, really thanks for offer instead." Geo said as politely as possible.

Chloé stared at him for a good amount of time making others think there is some communication happening .

"Fine. It's your loss. And you Adrien?" Chloé stated as Adrien snapped because of how he focused on their weird communication.

"Sorry Chlo. I have a fencing class after this. Oh and a meet matchups too."

"*Sigh* When will we be alone for ourselves my Adrikins~?" Chloé said as she dramatically out her hand over her head who followed by Sabrina mimicking her gesture.

"Hopefully when the day your witchness (A/N: Hey I made new word!) is gone." Marinette mumbled that is fortunately Chloé didn't hear.

"Ta-da, then Adrien, Geo, ugh, peasants." She said as she walked to her seat which is in tail with Sabrina.

The group let out audible relief sighs and look to each other before laughing.

"Well, I really need to get to my seat. Before Ms. Bustier arrived." Geo said and then walk to his seat.

Rriiiinnnngggg!

And just in time, Ms. Bustier arrived at the class.

"Good morning students!"

* * *

At another school...

"That's downright no fair!" A boy in his 18's shouted to the man in front of him in his early 30's. They are beside the swimming pool of their school, close to the exit. Nobody was there except for these two at the moment.

"Where is unfair from there, huh?" The older man calmly replied to the younger one in front of him. "You're teammate, Kyle, prove his worth, I see him everyday here practicing his athletic skills. All the while you let your ego get to you, and didn't enhance your skills. The very reason that he able to beat you in tryouts for the division." He said standing firm in the ground, making his shadow towered against the boy. "Be thankful you are still on team relay in swimming. And you are still part of fencing. All you need to do is practice."

The boy scoffed, "I told you coach! I was only woke up in bad side of bed! I just need a little stretch up and I can beat the newbie!" The boy said crossing his arms, "I ain't called Swordfish for nothing! The quickest player and the fastest learner!"

"**That's enough!**" His coach raised his voice and the boy coward back in fear. "You step too far, Tyler. One wrong step in our meet to Françoise Dupont, and I may suggest a good rest for you." His coach firmly said to the boy now known Tyler, who is stunned with all the words throw to him. "Did I get myself clear?"

The boy mentally groaned and replied, "Yes coach."

His coach relaxed then, "Now calm your nerves son, don't get this scolding because I actually like it, 'kay? I don't like to raise my voice especially to the one of my best." He offered his small smile then.

Tyler sigh before he speak, "Yeah, yeah."

"Good, and maybe I might change my mind while you are competing with the students there at Françoise Dupont."

'_I'll prove to him._' Tyler thought as they exit the place.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont...

"So you had a meet matchups with other school across town?" Nino said as the bell rang off.

"Yep. And I think its not only for fencing, hold on." Adrien turned to look for their claimed funny classmate, Kim. "Kim! Aren't you part of the meet matchups?"

Kim turned to look to Adrien and replaying his words before replying, "Yep! Part for swimming. Let's gonna give them a swell welcome Adrien." Kim lightly chuckle before grinning, who the blond boy grin back.

"Darn. I think I have some distracting to do now." Geo commented.

"But you said to Chloé-" Marinette said when Geo cut her.

"Nah, I just said that so she would stop bugging me. What I said to Chloé is partially true, but it can wait til later."

"Then we're gonna cheer you guys! Right people!?" Alya announced to the class who either hummed or nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, now I gotta go, need to practice before the visitor come." Adrien said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey! Speaking of competition and stuff. Geo! Want to do some quick dare?" Kim said smirking as Marinette and whoever close to them groaned.

"_What's with the groaning?_" Geo whispered to Marinette.

"_Cause Kim make some stupid dares. Its annoying actually, please say no._" Marinette said when Geo smirk.

"_Stupid dares, eh?_" He turned to Kim, "So, what happened if you win?"

"Hah! If I win, you gonna let me borrow your phone! You're too overprotective for it!" He said pointing to his wrist where his phone clipped.

"_Geo, what are you doing?!_" Alya asked as she get close with Nino.

"_Dude, no offense, but I think Kim is much faster than you._" Nino added while trying to compare Geo to Kim.

But Geo ignored this and replied, "Okay, but if I win..." He looks around the room and sees the faces of the class. "If I win, you can't dare anyone here, public or private, for 2 months. Deal?" He finished extending his right hand.

Kim seems to be hesitant for a moment before putting his grin. "Deal!" He said grabbing Geo's hand and shake. "Let's do that right now! I'll be waiting at Trocadéro, make it quick, I don't want to be late for the meet matchups!" He run out of room and zoom out to the said destination.

"Hey Kim! Wait for me! You know I'm not good with running!" Max shouted as he tries to catch up Kim.

"Dude! What are you thinking!?" Nino yelled to Geo.

"Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake." Geo said confidently.

"Wow, you rock." They turned to see Alix who was watching all of the scene. "Nobody ever able to face Kim's dare except me. Oh and Marinette too."

"You dared him?" Geo asked in surprised as he turned to their pigtailed girl.

"Uh, one time. I was having a bad day, and Kim's timing is reallllyyy bad. So I dared him like yours, only its a dare that he will stop goofing around in class."

"And my girl win it." Alya filled up with her ever proud smirk. "She was so awesome. But to this day I still wonder how she won over Kim if she is always getting klutz?"

"ALYA!" She shouted to which the other heartfelt laughed.

"Well, we need to get there or there will be no race happen." Alix said exiting the room followed by the gang.

* * *

The Trocadéro...

"Okay the rules are simple. Three laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one who cross the line is the winner! If Kim triumph, Geo will let Kim borrow his phone every time he wants. If Geo triumph, Kim has to stop daring anyone for 2 months. That's much shorter amount of time than what Alix proposed before but anyway, get ready you two!" Max announced as he stood in front of the two runners.

"Go Geo!" Almost everyone in their class cheered for Geo.

"Oh come on guys! You're cheering on wrong side!" Kim said smirking goofily.

"Lets just see who will get their dares Kim." Geo said smirking.

"Heh! Prepare to hand that over man."

"Prepare for long break, man."

"On your mark!" Max shouted to the two competitors. Silence. "Get set!" The two positioned themselves for running. "GO!"

* * *

Hour later... Swimming pool...

"I CAN'T believe I lost to him!" Kim yelled and slumping his head inside his locker. Turns out, Geo is much more in good shape than it looks. He's still starting his 3rd lap and Geo is already heading for his finish line.

"I know that dare will get to you someday, again." A girl from his back spoke. This girl is Ondine, one of the swimmers and very close to Kim. "Looks like you're competitors in class getting many now."

"*Groan* Then when the dare is over, I have to just try again."

"Oh, when will you gonna learn to stop." She said, shaking her head.

"That will be the day there is no one to dare, which I doubt that will happen." Kim said lifting his head and give Ondine a cheeky smirk.

"*Sigh* Suit yourself I-am-the-coolest-guy."

"And I am!"

Ondine found herself facepalmed, but laugh afterwards.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont... Courtyard...

"En garde! Prêt, allez!" The teacher of P. E., also the master of fencers, Mr. Armand announced as two fencers battles.

The two fencers lunch forward and in a speed of light, they seemingly hit each other at the exact time.

"*Sigh* Abstention." The two fencer was about to ready when Mr. Armant raise his hand. "I think you two deserve some breaks. And it is almost time for our visitors to come. You may continue or have some break. Just have it your ways. Dismissed." And he exit the room.

"That was cool." One of fencer said as he raised his helmet, revealing Adrien.

The other fencer seems to about to reply when it was cut by Adrien's name called. They turned to see the gang coming.

"Hey, hey! I see you two fencing! Those moves never get old, dude." Nino said while adjusting his cap.

"Both of you are fast! And the swords is in perfect shape for attack." Geo commented and look to the other fencer. "And the position, really sharp!"

"Why, thank you Geo." The fencer said to which Geo familiars.

"Wait, that voice... Kagami?"

She lightly chuckle and lifted her helmet to reveal herself. "The way you give pointers seems that you know many things about sword fights."

Geo lightly blushed as he rubbed his left arm, "Uh, I do swords sometimes..."

"Wanna try it Geo? You can always borrow the equipment here." Adrien suggested while lending his saber.

"Oh! This will be something. Try it out Geo! You just beat Kim anyway." Alya said while grinning.

"Beat Kim? He dared Geo?"

"And Geo totally leave Kim in dust! You should see how Kim's reaction is dude! Priceless!" Nino filled in while the others snickered.

"So, wanna still try it Geo?" Kagami said preparing her saber.

"Well, I think I'll watch you guys first for last battle? Then I'll try it?" Geo said and they understand he wants to observe.

"Of course." Adrien said turning to Kagami. "Ready for another?"

"Try me." Kagami smirked as she lower her helmet as Adrien followed.

"Who will be referee?" Geo asked out loud.

"I can. I got tryout here once."Marinette said and positioned herself in the middle of two fencers. "En garde!"

Marinette spot Geo lowered his sunglass. "Prêt!" And she looks to two fencers, that's when she realizes something. "Wait!" All of them look to her. "Don't you use body cords?"

"Nah, old fashioned way." Kagami said as she goes back to her fencing mode.

"Okay... But I need all the eyes here, so guys-" She look briefly to the spectators. "-I need all the eyes I can get. Alright! En garde! Prêt! Allez!" She announced as the two start their attacks.

A round of "ooohhh" and "wow" can be heard from the couple, while Geo seems to be very silent, and watch the scene before him, glancing to his phone back and forth. And before even Marinette know it, the two able to hit each other so fast, she doesn't know who got hit point first.

"So who got it first?" Alya asked as the two fencer removes their helmet, their eyes fired up from the adrenaline they shot.

"I-I-! U-Uh-!"

"Attack, parry, riposte, counterattack. Points for you, Adrien." Geo speaks up gaining attention from the group.

"Are you sure?" The pigtailed girl asked, too flabbergasted about the turn of events.

Geo nodded as he hummed. "Positive. Adrien took the initiative, and they then repeatedly parried. But Adrien able to made a riposte, touching Kagami." He turned to Kagami. "Sorry Kagami. Points goes to Adrien."

The five stand there and stare Geo, getting the boy anxious by seconds pass.

"Guys?"

"...You sure you didn't fence before? You seem to know it by the back of your head!" Alya broke the silence and spread her grin widely, that it seems about to split her face to half.

Kagami chuckled before replying, "I can't believe there is finally someone who can keep up with us Agreste."

"Yeah. I mean, Mr. Armand even have a hard time deciding who's touché got first." The blond boy smiled then wondered, "How do you know all those terminology?"

"I... Heard it back in Japan?" Geo said unsure of what he just said.

But it seems the group accept his excuse. "If you said the truth, then point goes to Adrien! Good game, you two." Marinette said shaking the fencers hands. "Your turn, Geo!"

That's when Mr. Armand entered.

"Alright, squires! The visitors has arrived! You must be ready." He said as standing straight in front of the group.

"Master, you should try Geo in here." Adrien said as he point Geo who got slightly flushed, "He was able to catch up our fights. It seems he's quick."

"Quick you say?" The master of fencers said and face Geo. "I may consider him if he is interested. Are you boy?"

Geo watch the people around him before he answered, "I want to try, but I don't want to be part of it so, thank you for the offer sir, but my answer is no."

"Well, I can't do anything about it, so it's alright!" Mr. Armand said and turned to the two fencers. "Now you two, quickly!" And he left the group.

"See you later, guys." Adrien said as he follow Mr. Armand with Kagami who wave them and leave.

"We're be cheering for you!" Marinette shouted.

* * *

Later...

"Welcome to the students from another school! I am Armand D' Argencourt, the P. E. Teacher and the master of fencing team here." Mr. Armand announced as he face the fencing team of other schools.

The man from earlier reveal himself and introduced. "I am Mr. Jay Thurston. P. E. Teacher of this fine students." The man known as Mr. Thurston speaks.

"You know the rules and drills in fencing, so without further ado, time for the match!"

A round of cheering can be heard around the field, one of the groups who cheered is Adrien's class.

"GO ADRIEN!" Majority of his class shouted.

"Fencers! Position!" Mr. Armand announced as two fencers from different two school step forward.

"So, you're Adrien Agreste?" The other fencer asked, as he lift his helmet to reveal Tyler. "Name's Tyler, but everybody back at my school knows me as Swordfish. Its a great honor to be your match, but try to keep me up." He finished with a smirk and lowered his helmet.

'_Wow, egoistic guy, you mean_.' Adrien thought as he prep for the engage.

"Check each others cords please." Mr. Thurtston asked as the two fencer checked and pass it. "Mr. Armand. If you do the honor."

"Alright! En garde!" The two gesture and in position, "Prêt!"

A long silence came when in fact, it was merely seconds.

"Allez!" And the Two engage on the battle. The sound of their saberclashing to each foil making everyone their anxious. And after a while, Tyler made the first hit. "Touche! Point!"

Clapping can be heard after that.

"See that?" Adrien heard Tyler says.

"Nice job." He commented when he heard Tyler scoffed.

"En garde!" Mr. Armand announced before Adrien can reply. "Prêt! Allez!" And the two lunge to each other again, and seconds later, it is Adrienwho hit his opponent. "Touché! Point!"

"Pff, you got lucky." Tyler mumbled under his breath.

'_Yep. He's ego is bigger than me._' He thought as he smirk under his helmet. '_Time to show him some manners_.'

And after that, Adrien won with the score of 5-2.

"Touché! Point! Winner, Adrien!"

"YEAH!" "THAT'S OUR CLASSMATE THERE!" "AWESOME!" Those are the words Ms. Bustier class shouted that Adrien can't help but smile and waved to them.

"Eh, who cares? I need to run to the other side any way." Adrien turned when Tyler is about to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked the claimed "Swordfish".

"To my other competition, I may be not that good in fencing, but I'm the Swordfish in swimming. See you." He answered and leave.

"Oh yeah! Swimming!" Adrien run to Mr. Armand. "Master, can I watch the swimming competition?"

"Hmmm. The last meet you will be in will be later... Alright! But here in hour, understand?" Mr. Armand said.

"Yes, thank you master."

* * *

Few minutes later... At the swimming pool...

"Go Ondine!" Kim cheered as the girl is in the lead.

The girl swims faster, and the first to reach the finish.

"YEEAAHHH!" Kim pumped his right fist high as Ondine climbed up from the swimming pool. "You did great!"

"Chuckles* Thanks. Now it's your turn to do your best." Ondine said to the taller boy.

"Yep! Especially my cheering squad is here." He stated as he pointed at the entrance where the class coming in. "Hey guys!" He shouted and waved them when they see Kim with Ondine. "How's Adrien?"

"He won the fencing! So you better won too!" Alix yelled.

"You bet!" He shouted back as the group look for a comforting place to watch.

"GO SWORDFISH!" A group of students from different schools shouted to the boy coming in.

"Swordfish?" Marinette asked out loud.

"Hey, isn't that the boy Adrien dueled with?" Geo asked.

"The same boy." All of them turned to see Adrien coming.

"Dude! Congrats with your fencing!" Nino said as he pat his back.

"Thanks Nino." He then look to Tyler and frowned. "So, he is one of the competitors Kim race in?"

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked sensing his distress.

"That boy... He's a bragger. He's ego is way bigger than anyone... Well it can match Chloe's."

A whistle interrupted their conversation and they focus on the race about to start.

"GO KIMMM!" Ondine shouted at their bench. He gave her a thumbs up.

Standing at the side of the pool, is Mr. Thurston. "Alright! I want fair in this race! Remember that the true glory is you give all out! Ready!?" He shouted as he raised the starting pistol up high.

**BANG!**

"GOOOO!" Everyone hollered as the swimmers jump in the pool.

"Kim! You can do it!" Majority of the class with Ondine root for Kim.

"Swordfish! Swordfish! Swordfish! Aaaaaahhhhh!" The girls from other school fangirl as Tyler speed up and catching up to the leading Kim.

The swimmers are heading for their finish line and Kim doesn't give up. Until another boy from his right is gaining.

"Look! That's Kyle! The new swimmer!" "That's my friend! I know he can do it!"

'What?!' Tyler asked to himself as he look to Kim's right, and there, Kyle is racing against Kim.

And in the nick of second, Tyler able to catch them up and all three seemingly reach the end at the same time.

"WHHHOOOOHHHOOO!" "THAT WAS INTENSE!" "GOOD JOB YOU THREE!"

"Who got the touch first!?" Rose squealed while Juleka laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm checking it!" Alya said as she reviews her shot.

"Who is it? Who is it!?" Ivan asked eager to know.

"Its-!" And in Alya's phone, it shows the slow motion of her record, and spot Kim first, followed by Pat with Tyler on an inch. "KIM!"

"YEAHHHH! THAT'S OUR FRIEND!"

And in the board, it shows Kim first, and Kyle is second, followed by Tyler.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Kim heard Kyle muttering.

"What you can't believe there? I thought you are the one most likely win! Congrats!" Kim said patting Kyle.

"W-Well, I did beat Swordfish in our entry for Division. But I never thought that I'm that fast..." He said pointing to the board to see the timer. And it shows Kyle being second faster than Tyler.

"I guess that's hard work."

At the corner of the room, where Mr. Thurston is, Tyler is marching to him.

"Coach! I want a re-race! I was not prepared at that time!" He yelled demanded.

"Tyler. The least you can do is to become a good sport, and accept defeat. That's part of becoming a best pro in the way." Mr. Thurston says.

But to his dismay, Tyler scoff it, "Sir, I am already a pro. I won 3 division straight, it will be my fourth this year!" He stomped his foot after then, "It will be if I'm the one you picked rather than that newbie!"

**"That's it!"** Mr. Thurston angrily yelled shocking the people in the place. How cannot if in the very beginning it attracts a lot of attention? "Tyler. If you want to ever be part of the division team, try to shut that blabbering mouth of yours while I have my conscience. And please get lost for a moment before I will let you're pride lost!"

It was dead silent after that, with Tyler slowly removing himself in the place. After a moment, no one knows who start, but someone brave enough to move and all is back from the way it used to.

_'I don't like what happened just now.._.' Both secret heroes thought as they approach their swimmer boy.

* * *

At the locker...

Tyler punch one the locker as he exclaimed in frustration.

"That was supposed to be me! It was supposed to be my ticket! Then Kyle steal my glory! That Kim also seems one hotshot! Not to mention that showoff model just because he's good at fencing! They should be removed! But mostly, Kyle!" He blabbered unleashing another punch.

* * *

Hawk Moth's Lair...

"Ahhh. A boy who is the best, or should I say used to be the best as a newer, better one replace him in glory." Hawkmoth began as his window opened and sending an akuma out, "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize this boy who hit the bottom deep!"

* * *

Back at the locker...

The akuma is reaching to the boy who slumped, when something or rather someone, catch the akuma.

"Akuma. I'm a friend, so I'll give you this." The person said as a card get inside the akuma, the akuma's white glow turned to dark red.

Back to Tyler, he just look up just in time to see the person towering over him. His height blocked the light out, making him hard to see this person's face.

"Hello, young man. I saw your race, such a shame from a boy who claimed himself fast." The man said in cooling chill voice.

"And I _am_ the fastest!" Tyler yelled not liking this person's words.

"You are? Then how come you're not the first? Much less you became the third?" Those words shut Tyler up. "I'll give you this then." The person said as he place the akuma in his goggles.

Tyler then have this sensation, like he could do anything, he can loose anything.

"That will help you achieve your goal. You are the best."

"I'm the best!" He said as a purple red bubble engulfing him.

"Yes... You're the best... Spade Swordfish."

* * *

Hawk Moth's Lair...

Hawkmoth wants to burst out through his window and catch whoever use his akuma, _his._

"Insolent one! It's happening again!" He yelled as he tried to call back the akuma, but the akuma completely ignores his order.

Moments later, the connection he got between the akuma got cut.

"With the connection cut, this means my akuma has akumatized that boy. But with no one controlling it, this akuma is out of control!" He analyzed and that concludes him to shout in frustration. "Whoever you may be, better hide. Cause this is the last straw you picked!"

* * *

Back at pool...

"Nice job Kim!" Majority of the class shouted.

"Thanks guys!" Kim replied approaching them.

"Hey Kim, look in the bright side. You lose to Geo but you win the race!" Alix said prompting them to laugh.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you when my dare is over!" Kim exclaimed about to tackle Alix when a loud bang came through the other side of the door.

"KKYYYYLLLLEEEEE!" A boy yelled that is obviously an akuma. He wears a metallic white suit, with his torso flowing with water. He has a sword on his back, the hilt is blue, while the blade is metallic sharp. A sky blue visor covering his eyes and a dark blue metal covering his mouth and nose. Two finned while earpiece with red streak along in this helmet. He got dark blue gloves and boots. And his suit is like a scales.

At the middle of all that happened, Marinette sees a chance to sneak out, if she pay attention, she will meet Adrien if he didn't stare there long at the akuma.

* * *

With Marinette...

Marinette gone through the restroom. "I don't know if I should feel bad for him, or feel awful for him." She said as Tikki float in her front.

"Come on Marinette! Don't be like that!" The kwami of creation said.

Marinette sigh before she look to Tikki. "Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Back at Swimming Pool...

"KKYYYYLLLLEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The akuma yelled as he sliced the benches, leaving destruction in his way.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A feminine voice yelled followed by a yo-yo tying around the akuma. Ladybug makes her entrance with a good miles away from the new villain/victim. "Didn't Hawkmoth ever learn about damage to property?"

"I think this guy wants to swim out of it, LB." A familiar male voice said and Chat Noir came from the door.

"Don't stop me animals!" The akuma yelled catching their attention as his hands glow, and with a wave of hands, most of the water from the pool comes towards him, and with the water, he able to manage to escape from Ladybug's yo-yo. "Spade Swordfish doesn't have business with you! I am here to find that hotshot!" He yelled as he use the water he gather and throw it to the heroes, who doge it out of the way, unfortunately it is straight to the exit where most students are exiting, caught by the water and it then go back to the pool along with the students it drags.

"Wait, did I _seriously_ heard that he doesn't want us being here?" Chat Noir asked confusedly.

"We'll talk about that later! We need to get those students out!" Ladybug said as she pulled the students one by one.

"Let us help you!" They turned to see Kim, Ondine, and some of the swimmers from different schools step in.

"You sure? You know the danger right?" She asked with concern.

"We do, but you need all the help at this moment!" Ondine replied in behalf of them.

Ladybug's face is clearly showing a debate happening in her mind, but in the end, she comes to the agreement.

"Me and Chat will distract the akuma, while all of you help those students out. Do it quickly as possible!" She instructed and they give her a thumbs up. "Time to be attractive to our guest, Chat!"

"I thought you're never say it, my lady!" Chat said and the two engage the akuma farther from the pool as the swimmers help the students out.

When, something that is weeks ago happen. The much more rare thing is, they came out of nowhere.

_**SNAP!**_

"Whoa!" A exclaim from one of the swimmers caught all their attention, and all of them dreaded when they saw another new species of viruses.

This viruses is like fish, more specifically like piranhas, with their lower jaws metal. And they are straight to attack everyone who is in the pool.

"Chat! Take care of Swordfish! I'll help our friends here!" Ladybug instructed upon seeing the swimmers struggling to fight off the viruses.

"Alright! But be careful with those piranhas m'lady!" Chat said naming the viruses.

"Chat! Never mind!" She was in a hurry anyway to deal with his puns. Another problem came though, when Ladybug about to dive to fetch one students, something blur pass through.

Ladybug stopped just in time to avoid the collision with the object and follow it. Turns out, its another virus. This virus is like a bird, but bigger than normal, its wings is blade and a jet a fires its back. She looks around to flu d more of its kind.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed in frustration as she divide her job from protecting the people from any viruses that will harm them. As lucky as she is, it works somehow, and she is down with helping some students when someone warned.

"Everyone! Out in the pool!" A familiar voice Ladybug heard, and in seconds later, Megaman show up. "Battle Card, Flash Attack!"

In hands of Megaman, two large white triangular pins appeared, connected to each other, Megaman stopped in front of the pool and dipped the pins, the next thing happen, electricity shocked around the pool, as all the viruses in it deleted.

Ladybug is just glad they were able to take everyone out.

"Wow, talk about spark." Chat commented as Ladybug deadpanned him.

"Megaman! Perfect timing! We surely need your skills with these." Ladybug said as she dodge a viruses flying towards her.

"It will be simpler in water now, now that I take those Piranhas out." He replied.

"Wait, seriously? Those viruses called Piranha?"

"See? I can guess names too, LB." Chat said wiggling his brows.

She decided to shrugged while rolling her eyes.

"KKYYYYLLLLEEEEE!" Spade Swordfish shouted, when he noticed a certain person that the swimmers saved not too long. "YOU!"

The girl startled as she feels he is talking about her. So she do what all the victims should do; run away far from danger.

But Swordfish seems to know her track, as he ordered the water he gathers to block the girl's way and start to approach her. "You said you're friends with Kyle right!?" It was more like a demand than a question.

"I-! Eh!" The girl stammered out of fear and nervousness.

"Where!?" He threatened with the sword in hand.

"Collège Françoise Dupont! He said he's going to join in cheering!"

"To which team!?"

"I-I, eh-he, eeeeeeppppp!" The girl only utter those words as she shake her head, indicating her mouth will stay shut.

"Leave her alone!" Spade turned to see the three heroes in their best fighting stance.

"Leave me alone!" He replied with blasting the waters to them, where they dodge with back flip.

"Yo! Megaman! I have a readings!" Mega voice spoke through the red lens in Mega's left arm.

Megaman look to his partner and asked, "What is it?"

"While it's true that, that is an akuma, that akuma is infected with noise."

Ladybug didn't get what they are talking about. But if the blue boy's mouth gape and a faint gasp escape from it is any indication, whatever that is, is not good.

"You sure? Cause even it seems easy at the very first akuma with noise we deal with, that one, was able to make me sweat." Megaman stated.

"What does that mean?" Ladybug asked preparing for bad news.

"We will be getting a similar experience like Club Arsenal."

At the mention of that akuma, Ladybug was sure that her knees shake a little, and she could spot Chat's mouth frowned.

"Look out for Crowcar!" The blue boy yelled as he ducked the two heroes. And the viruses missed them.

Before Ladybug could do a move, Spade Swordfish already moved first by ordering the water to surround his body and with it, he was able to move faster and get out of the place before the three heroes could stop him. The worst thing is, the viruses are following the akuma.

"Uh oh." Chat said on behalf of their thoughts.

"I'll suggest, we need backup now." Megaman said looking at Ladybug.

"You're absolutely right. LUCKY CHARM!" As she said those words a red with black dotted mop appeared.

"You will gonna... Call for help with a mop?" That's when Ladybug's face lit up.

"Chat, go with Megaman and follow Spade. If he is looking for people who he wants to defeat, that means he targeted every student he battled. Since I think he is a swimmer competitor, he will be after the two boys, and the other competition I know he entered is fencing, so you might want to check it out." She instructed as she fetch her yo-yo, "I'll be right back with back ups, till then, good luck!" And she run out and use her yo-yo out of school.

"So, ready to go, mysterious hero?" Chat said twirling his staff.

"Lead the way, Chatty." Megaman replied with a smirk.

* * *

Somewhere at that place...

"I know that place is somewhere here... There!" Marinette murmured as she found the janitor's room. The room is closed somehow. She knocked on the door, "Hello?"

The door mysteriously, slowly creaked open, giving her the chills. She deeply inhale and get inside of the room, when it quickly shut.

She was about to scream when a hand placed in her mouth, turning the light on.

"I see you love surprises." The man who dressed up as a janitor in front of her said.

Marinette give the old guardian an irritating glare before removing his hand. "Master! That was _not_ funny!"

The old guardian instead laughed, to which she pouted but later, she joined him with giggles.

"I think I know what you are here for." Master Fu said, immediately turning his attention to the bucket, where the Miraculouses hidden. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you want to catch the fish, you must pick the best hooks. Once the mission is done, bring them back to me."

"I... Need more of them master." The pigtailed girl stated where the old guardian frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, master. As much as I am starting to trust Megaman, we still need more help. That last crazy out-of-control akuma show up is a pure luck that Megaman came in time to help us. This time, Chat and I have to be ready. Even if Megaman is with us." She said picking up three Miraculous.

Master noticed one Miraculous she picked, "Do you think she is needed?"

"Yes. This time, I do need her exceptional talents."

* * *

At the locker...

Since they are able to take out all the students stranded in the pool, all the swimmers has decided to split, to which Kim has split to Ondine.

'_Aww, talk about split strategy._' Kim thought looking for a good place to hide. Then, there was a knock coming. 'Oh crap! Akuma is coming this way!' That's when he halt his thoughts. "Since when akumas politely knock on the doors?" He asked aloud.

"Since because I'm not an akuma." The door opened to reveal Ladybug. "Kim, I don't know how it happened, but apparently I need to deliver you this." She said handing out a familiar box.

Ladybug amusedly see how Kim practically jump in excitement. She cleared her throat to get the swimmers attention.

"I won't fail you, Ladybug." He said picking the box and opened it. He was met by the kwami inside it, the monkey kwami Xuppu.

"Oh, its you, nitwit." Xuppu said crossing his arms. "I think this is much better than the last time we saw each other."

"Awww! Did you miss me?"

"Heh, you wish!" The monkey just sticks his tongue out.

"Alright. But I don't have time to just entertain myself here." Kim said as he placed the Circlet. "Xuppu, Showtime!" He announced activating his Miraculous. He slammed both his arms to the ground, as his brown suit appears. Along it, a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head. His hair becomes one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He flip and a golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden. He's weapon, Ruyi Jingu Bang is carried in his back. Now, this is not Lê Chiến Kim, this is the money superhero; King Monkey.

"Go find Chat. He is with Megaman. They are heading to Collège Françoise Dupont. I'm gonna fetch more companion." Ladybug instructed.

"Fighting with the new hero!? Sweet! Time to start the party!" King Monkey said, launching his way out, while Ladybug goes the other way.

* * *

Back to Collège Françoise Dupont...

"Touche!" Mr. Armand announced when the students from watching the pool came in.

"There's an akuma!" One of the students warned to the oblivious people.

"Fencers! Students! Go to a safe place now!" The master of fencers ordered as soon as chaos erupts. In the midst of every student one red fencer was about to hide when a familiar yo-yo pull her.

"Hiya. Kagami. Mind if I interrupted you?" Kagami turned to see Ladybug.

"Are you sure? As you say, Hawkmoth knows me." The Japanese girl asked.

"I need your talent again. I hate to admit it, but Hawkmoth's akuma is getting stronger day by day." She said handing the Miraculous.

Kagami accept Miraculous and wear the choker, where she was greeted by the Dragon kwami, Longg.

"Nice to see you again, Kagami-san." Longg said.

"The honor is mine, Longg-san." Kagami replied when Ladybug cut in.

"As much as I like your quick reunion, we need your assistance, in fast."

Kagami nods, "Longg, Bring the Storm!" she activated her Miraculous, she then swipe her face to reveal a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outline at the base of the sides. Her eyes also get golden with a yellow sclera. a red bodysuit with an image of a black rose with a yellow outlining involving her from her left leg to her chest with the flower resemblance. She also has a black collar/turtleneck, black forearm-length gloves and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of her head, she has four red dragon like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on her back, she has a holder for her sword. Now this is the Dragon superheroine, Ryuko.

"The akuma is coming this way. You might find Chat with the new hero here. King Monkey might be in scene now. Go find and help them. I'll get the one last companion." Ladybug said as she zipped away.

"Wow, Ladybug didn't lie about akuma getting stronger then if she is willing to take out this many Miraculous." Ryuko talk to herself and look for the other heroes.

* * *

Back at the courtyard...

The heroes able to catch up Spade Swordfish in the courtyard, now they are battling him. The two later joined by King Monkey, followed by Ryuko in minutes.

"Whoa. I never knew you can have a pack of heroes." Megaman commented to Chat as he shot the incoming virus.

"Actually, that's not even all of them. But we have to be more careful of taking them out, for safe stake." Chat replied twirling his baton as it hit the viruses coming.

King Monkey approach the two followed by Ryuko as they form a circle.

"So, you're the new hero Megaman? You're much smaller in person but surely strong." King Monkey said nudging Megaman's arm. "King Monkey, nice to join the party with you."

Megaman look to the new superheroine. "Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." Awkward silence. "I'm Ryuko, nice to meet you."

"Right..." He turned to Chat. "_What's her problem?_" He whispered.

"_Oh, she's... Not good at socializing, especially if in attacks. But she is adjusting that, she's nice, you'll see._" Chat replied in the same tone.

"Mind if we joined in?" Rena Rouge called as she and Ladybug arrived.

"Oh, hello sneaky fox." Chat looked to their back as if expecting another before turning to Ladybug, "Where's captain turtle?" The cat hero asked as he trashed another akuma.

The two newly arrived heroines secretly glanced to each other for second before Ladybug replied.

"He's unavailable."

* * *

Few moments ago...

Many students like Alya and Nino think that the school is the great safe place as the heroes fight Spade Swordfish at swimming pool.

Oh how wrong it was.

Spade Swordfish is shouting the name he's been looking, while the civilians like them are busy hiding or dodging the incoming attacks of viruses. And akuma is rude, not letting the students go until he finds Kyle.

"We need a place to get out here, fast." Nino said.

"Our classroom, he may be able to stay here for a while." Alya answered for once agreeing with Nino. She may be a journalist need to always on update (she is even recording too as of moment). But the previous akuma that doesn't seek for the Miraculous duo, sounds awful familiar that wants to eliminate them instead.

So they are climbing the stairs, when a single line of water passed them, separating the two. The water followed by turning ice, making it a wall. Alya, being the one who is below the stairs, look in the back to the foyer to see Chat and Megaman fighting the akuma.

"That explains the sudden ice here." She heard Nino said on the other side.

"Nino! You're OK?" Alya exclaimed.

"I'm fine. But the ice block all the exit here."

'How did he do that?' The blogger thought before the DJ speaks, breaking her train of thoughts.

"I'll be fine here. You need to go somewhere safe."

She doesn't want to, but if that will be the way to get someone's help...

"I'll be back, 'kay? Don't go anywhere." Alya said as she sprinted down the stairs and find another exit dodging the akumas.

"Won't go anywhere."

She was turning to the corners when she bumped into Ladybug, who apparently looking for her.

* * *

Present time...

"That's too bad. I want to fight together again with the dude." King Monkey said as he sacked a virus.

"We need to make this quick, did you find its akuma?" Ladybug asked to the two first comers.

"It's in his helmet, m'lady." Chat said pointing the akuma.

"And since it's like Club Arsenal, powered by what I believe noise card. This akuma is likely have elemental weakness." Megaman added.

"So, what's his weakness?" King Monkey asked.

"Electricity." Ryuko answered for the monkey hero. "He's element is water, so if we shock him, it will be enough time to disarm him."

"And by disarm, means take out the viruses, his water should be used, and we need to remove his sword." Megaman concluded.

"Right. But first. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug announced as a red with black dotted taser fell out of her hand.

"Seriously?" Chat asked unsure of what the lucky charm give them.

"Don't worry." Megaman said gaining their attention. And at his side, his partner Mega show up.

"That akuma is powered up. Sure he might feel some sore, but other than that, they will be fine. Trust me." The weird being said.

"OK..." The leader of the team reluctantly said before looking to the surroundings. Then highlight Rena's flute, King Monkey, Megaman, and the taser. "I got a plan, King Monkey?" She said to the monkey hero.

"Yep! UPROAR!" King Monkey announced as he tossed his weapon in air, and then a rubber duck fell from it.

"That's... Interesting?" Megaman said with too obvious of uncertain voice when Mega groaned.

"You mean totally stupid power." He said.

"Wait till you see what this can do." King Monkey said as he nods to Ladybug.

"And it requires one of us to fight him."

"Alright." Rena Rouge said trying to avoid for a moment about the sudden appearance of Megaman's partner. "So who's good with sword fights?"

All of the heroes look directly to Ryuko. The heroine in question blink.

"Hey!" Spade turned to see Ryuko standing firm with her own sword in hand. "I challenge you."

"You!? Hahaha!" Spade Swordfish cackled before stopping to see how serious Ryuko is. "Pff. I'm not Swordfish for nothing! Come fight!" He yelled as he threw water to her, Ryuko dodge and the water turned to ice.

"A coward, you mean." The dragon superheroine taunted.

"Why you!" Spade unleash all the water where Ryuko dodge in every shot. While the heroes secretly take out the viruses.

"Megaman! Get ready!" Ladybug instructed as the blue hero nod.

Back at the fight, Swordfish is now fighting Ryuko with sword.

"Finally, you fight with honor." Ryuko continually taunted where Swordfish furiously attack. Then he used the water to catch Ryuko, this time successfully and trapped her in ice.

"I got you now! Who's faster now?!"

"You're fast. But a slow thinker." His opponent said when he notice the ice only covered half of her body. "WIND DRAGON!" Ryuko announced as her body turned to wind, escaping her imprisonment.

"How-!?" That's when he remembers a certain superhero.

"Oops." He turned to see fox superheroine. "The jig is up. REALITY!" Rena Rouge announced as her illusions of water vanished. "You already run out of water dude."

He was about to attack Rena Rouge when someone tap his shoulder. He turned and meet a rubber duck hitting his face.

"Got it." King Monkey said as he stepped back. And all of Spade Swordfish powers like the ice walls he made turned to glitters.

"Ok, that was somehow cool." He heard Mega from above them who is the one dealing with all the viruses.

"Told ya."

Ladybug then use her yo-yo and take Swordfish's sword to which turned to stick at moment and pull it. "Megaman now!"

"Sorry!" Megaman shouted as he carry the taser and sprinted, in a blink of an eye, he is already in front of Spade Swordfish. Then, he use the taser and shock him.

Chat then step in. "Wow, I feel sorry for this boy. CATACLYSM!" Chat announced his ability and use it to destroy Swordfish's helmet, releasing the akuma.

"Rawr!" Mega's battle cry heard as he take out the last akuma. "That's all of them!"

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. She twirls it around and shouted, "Time to de-evillize!"

"Wait!" Rena Rouge shouted stopping Ladybug for a moment. "Look!" She pointed the akuma as it glows red, before something materialized, and it appears to be a card.

"I think this is noise card?" Ryuko asked as she is about to get the card as it falls. But the card crumbled in midair.

"Forget that at moment. Ladybug?" Chat said pointing the getting away akuma.

"Right." And she throws her yo-yo and catch the akuma. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and the now purify white butterfly came out, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then process to get her Lucky Charm, and use her other power, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The ladybugs fixes the damage the fight caused.

Spade Swordfish revert back to Tyler. "Uh? What just happened?"

"I think you know what this means!" Chat announced as he extend his arm, and all heroes gather around.

"POUND IT!"

* * *

"What do you think?" A mysterious male person asked.

"Sir. They are really exceptional. I can see a potential, but they lock this great potential in them away. That's such a shame for my part." Another voice replied.

"Keep an eye on them. My cards are getting better and better." And the presence of the other voice gone as it appears to be the same call.

The man who is present on the situation just watch them, while he is holding some weird glass capsule.

* * *

"Kid." Mega called as the said blue boy turned. "If we don't move now, it might be all over that incident again."

"What incident?" Ladybug asked as the group listen in.

"Way to speak that loud Mega." Megaman said sarcastically to him.

"Well sorry! I thought these animals are far from us!"

_"Who_ you called _animals?"_ Ladybug interjected, followed by hummed of agreement from her team.

"MEGA!"

"What!? Aren't these _superheroes_ are based on animals!?"

"That's it. Let me have him!" Rena Rouge yelled while all the Miraculous holder boys with Ladybug restrained her, Ryuko just stare to Mega.

"Hey, hey fox- I mean Rena Rouge! Calm down!" King Monkey said pulling her away from Mega.

"See? Even that monkey agreeing with me!" Mega shouted pointing to the said hero.

"OK you have your fun. Wizard Off!" Megaman said as Mega suddenly disappeared.

"Kill Joy!" Mega yelled that seemingly come from Megaman's left hand.

"Sorry for that, Ladybug. Mega can be childish sometimes." They can heard a "Hey!" coming from Mega to which they ignore.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Well, need to split anyway." Ladybug turned to Chat. "Take care of Ryuko. We'll meet later on patrol. Bug out!" Ladybug said running out of place followed by King Monkey and Rena Rouge.

"See you later!" Chat exclaimed and turn to Megaman. "I gotta go too."

"You know, I think I need to visit you often, Chadrien." Megaman said with a grin.

Chat frowned before he shook himself, "Whatever, mysterious Megaman." With that, Chat exited at another door followed by Ryuko who shares a small wave. But Megaman didn't missed the confusion written on her face.

Megaman stood there for a good moment before sighing, "They are too oblivious." Before he vanished.

* * *

At the locker...

"Now both of you, hide in each locker." Ladybug ordered as Rena Rouge and King Monkey obliged. She get to Rena Rouge first.

"Trixx, Let's rest." She announced as she detransform. "Always cool." Alya spoke as she returned the Miraculous to Ladybug. Ladybug called to the direction where King Monkey hide. "Get out of that locker in 3 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah! Nice working with you, Rena Rouge!" King Monkey called.

"Yep! Don't do anything too funny!" Alya humorously said before she exited.

After a good minute, Kim came out. "My Miraculous timer was up in between the minutes." He said.

"That's fine, great job, Kim." Ladybug said patting his shoulder.

"Hey, tiny monkey! We'll see next who is more funnier!" He said with his iconic cheeky smile.

"Heh! That will happen in your dreams!" Xuppu exclaimed and sticking his tongue out after that.

"Whatever, little guy." And with that, he takes off his Miraculous and give it back to Ladybug.

"Hey, I saw your match not too long ago. Impressive." She commented.

"Thank you, Ladybug. But I couldn't have done it without my team." And with that, he gives a salute before leaving.

* * *

Corner of the school...

"Longg, Open Sky!" Ryuko announced as she detransform, and Kagami stands where Long float to her side.

"Hope we can work together again, Kagami-san." Long said bowing his head.

"Hope to, Longg-san." The Japanese girl replied as she takes off her miraculous, and give it back to Chat.

"We did a swell job, Kagami. I'm sure we will work together again. Time for me to go!" Chat commented as he run, launching himself out of scene.

* * *

Later... At the entrance...

The meet matchup was quickly over because of the attacks, and now students are leaving the school.

"Kyle! Wait!" Kyle turned to see Tyler approaching him.

"Don't worry Tyler, I'll tell coach to choose you instead. You work hard for this anyway." Kyle immediately shut when he saw Tyler's face.

Tyler frowned and he speaks, "I'm here to say sorry. That was unprofessional for me to act towards you in that behavior." He deeply exhale and continue, "And you earned the spot for division. You're the one who work hard for it, I'm just going back to the beginning; practice hard until I feel myself calling Swordfish."

"So... Is this means we can be friends?"

"Yep!" Tyler said as he extend his right arm, "Tyler."

Pat smiled and grab Tyler's hand and shake, "Kyle."

From the long distance, a certain jet black pigtailed girl watching them.

"Sigh, I'm glad that boy knows how to tune up his behavior." Marinette said to Tikki. She received a while ago a text from Alya that they are fine with Nino. And Nino said that Adrien went home first after the attack. While Geo gone to his said place to go.

"I guess sometimes people tend to forget what they were doing this for, as attention makes them different." Tikki spoke.

"I'm glad that after all those duties I have, my behavior is for the greater good."

"Same goes for me."

Marinette almost shouted and lost her balance when another person is beside her. She composed herself to see Megaman.

"Megaman! Is this your way to give people heart attacks!? Cause its working!" Marinette semi shouted to the blue boy.

"Sorry. But wow, you two have the same thoughts." He commented.

"Same thought? With who?"

"Chat Noir, of course. He said about relating to heart attack when I visit him last night."

Marinette glared to him and spoke in Ladybug's manners, "You must _never_ tell anyone about this. We should never know each others identities in the first place! _Like all people should."_

"My owner is right!" Tikki added.

"But I'm the very first. Following to whoever give your... Miraculous? That's what it's called right?"

"Give me reason why should I tell you, Megaman." Marinette said glaring like her alter ego.

"If I am an enemy and helper of Hawkmoth, shouldn't Hawkmoth threaten your family and friends now?"

The two start a stare down before Marinette breaks the contact.

"Make sense..." Marinette murmured.

"Look, I know it is hard to trust me for the fact that I appeared out of nowhere. But I promise you, when I feel the right time comes, I'll even reveal myself to you and your partner."

"...OK, I'll hold you to that. Even though you don't have to reveal your identity. But answer this question."

"Fire away."

"Where did you come from? It's clear that you are not using Miraculous."

"If I tell you two, will you gonna believe?"

"Try us."

There was a suspense of silence before Megaman spoke.

"When the right time comes." He only said those words before he vanished.

Marinette look around to make sure if Megaman is there, before letting out the breath she never knew she held.

"You know, Megaman reminded me of someone." She said looking down to Tikki.

"Who?" The kwami of creation asked.

She looks to the position where Megaman before, "Me. I hide secrets, tons of secrets like him. I guess this is what my family and my friends feels with my weird excuses..."

Tikki get out of Marinette's purse and float in front of her. "There is reason for everything Marinette. Sometimes, you do this to protect others."

Marinette let out a sad smile before adding, "Sometimes, you can't always speed everything up."

She looks back to the two newly established friends who were now racing to where there destination be.

"Basically, it's another part of life."

* * *

In Master Fu's House...

The old man is sipping his tea as he read through the spell book, when he felt some weird chill in the air.

He put his cup down, "I know you are there." Master Fu said as he looked over his shoulder, and a certain person is in his back.

"Hello, Master Fu."

"It seems you want to talk about''it`.''

"I have enough time to think this through, Master."

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Chat Noir is in top of College Françoise Dupont. He is waiting for Ladybug.**

**Chat Noir: Oh! Hello there! Chat Noir is here! It seems Bugaboo is gonna be late for our _paw_trol. So I'm gonna entertain you with the feature of the day! *Thinks* _It's finally my turn! _And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash appeared and in his background, is a picture of Ryuko***

**Chat Noir: Ryuko! She is one of the Zodiac Miraculous user, which is the Dragon Miraculous, the choker! But like everyone else, she is for temporary user.**

***Slide shows and activity of Ryuko in Paris appeared***

**Chat Noir: You know by now, she will gain enhance strength, speed, endurance and durability. She is _paw_some in fighting especially in swords. She's quick thinker and able to figure out Ladybug's plan in just matter of seconds. Her weapon, her sword is her tool to use as her offense and defense, and have many access too.**

**Her special ability... Actually, from this point I still don't know what she called it, but I know that she have a power to call three element: lightning, water, and wind. After she use all three, she will have 5 minutes to transform back. But come on, she has a power of dragon!**

**The current temporary holder of Dragon Miraculous is Kagami Tsurugi, un_fur_tunately, Hawkmoth knows her identity, making Kagami one in the list of "In dire situation to call".**

**A soft thud can be heard from his back.**

**Ladybug: Chat I'm here! Sorry I was late- wait, are you doing feature?**

**Chat Noir: *Look over his shoulder* Yep! And un_fur_tunate for you, m'lady. We just finished.**

**Ladybug: Aw! Well, I can't argue with that. Time to patrol.**

**Chat Noir: You mean _paw_trol *smirk***

**Ladybug grunt as she smack Chat's right arm, while he's sniffling in laughter.**

**Chat Noir: Nah, you heard the lady guys. Chat ya later!**

* * *

**Wow, I never knew I can type that long.**

**I know sorry still isn't enough for my loonnnggg update, but its still not hurt to ask for apology, right? And in my defense *ahem*, this month is the finals for my semester at school, so I need to prioritize my studies.**

**And as a apology gift, I have been working on Halloween chapter! This maybe up next week or the first week of November. But I'm really hoping to post it next week as soon as I'm done with it.**

**For those who watch Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen... *Sigh* Look guys, we still don't know what will happen in future, and remind to other readers that this story is out before those episodes. So all we can do is wait for their new roles and I'll try to adjust the story too, I wanted to follow the canon as much as I can, but with a twist. Hopefully, we'll find out what will happen to them in Season 4 with Marinette's additional responsibilty. Remember one famous saying: "All is happened for reason".**

**#MasterFuIsTheGreatGuardianEver!**

**#SupportMarinette'sBack!**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Remember to give me the PM if you want to submit your akuma ideas!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	9. Halloween Special: Haunting Heat Problem

**What's up peeps! Z is here, saying I'm alive! Mwahahahaha *cough cough cough* Eh.. Hehehe...**

**Anyway! I know Halloween is really far now but there's nothing wrong to celebrate here right? So Happy Halloween! Enjoy!**

**Feature villain today is from AquaStarDark! Thank you for sharing your ideas and hopefully you like the outcome!**

**Acknowledgement to Miraculousfanlove for beta!**

**Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, you know the drill!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Halloween Special: Haunting Heat Problem**

A few days later...

"BOO!"

"AHHHH! Alya! Don't scare me like that!" Marinette yelled while slapping Alya's left arm repeatedly. Halloween is near, and Alya pulled a prank of _scare-your-best-friend-when-she-enter-their-class._ Especially if your said best friend is scared of anything related to haunted.

"Aw! Sorry girl! You just look adorable when you are scared!" Alya giggled while Marinette stopping her assaults, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Alright! Class, please seat down." Ms. Bustier announced as she arrived, everybody got quiet then. "As you know, Halloween is near, and the party will be host by us that will be held next week. Hopefully, all of you already planned on what is the theme is."

"Yes, Ms. Bustier." Marinette stands up and cleared her throat. "With the school's student council, we each decided that we pick themes in each class. And the theme we get is Akuma and heroes theme!" She announced as the class applauded.

"Wonderful! Now, hopefully, all of your work together and have fun this Halloween!" The teacher said as she gestured Marinette to sit down. "Now, moving that aside, time for you to open your books..."

Later...

**_Rrrriiiinnnnggg_**!

"Have fun this Halloween everyone!" Ms. Bustier announced as she exited the room.

"Wait!" All the students look to Alya who stands up, extending her right hand with a stop gesture. "As a class deputy, I decided that how about all of us pick our heroes or villains in this box?" She said as she shows her hidden box. "And no exchanging after picking! This will be exciting right?"

Marinette wants to object to Alya's idea, but all of them already either agreeing or nodding their heads.

"Oh! And no telling others who is who they got! It should be a surprise!" Alya added.

Marinette sighs, "Okay, who wants to go first?" Marinette asked as they crowded the box. She chuckled and joined the picking, what could go wrong?

* * *

Marinette's Room...

She takes those back, _everything_ is gone wrong.

"Of many things Tikki! Many THINGS!" Marinette exclaimed as she slumped on her chair. "I pick my alter ego! LADYBUG!"

"I think that wouldn't be a problem?" Tikki said trying to reassure her owner. But she herself even notice the uncertain in her voice.

"What's the problem then?"

The two screamed as Marinette even falls in her chair. Tikki looks below to her owner.

"Are you OK?" She asked the now on floor girl.

"I'll be if Megaman learned to knock the balcony's window than trespassing in here." The pigtailed girl replied as she stands straight, and proceed to glare the now presence of the blue hero. "I won't question how you came in here. But the way you'll barging in is much worse than Hawkmoth. At least I'll know he'll come in if he got ever have a chance with it."

"Well... Sorry?" The blue boy said scratching his head, "I'm used to doing this way. Much quicker to warn others."

"Warn?"

"If you're ready to hear some piece of my personal life..." He said when Marinette raises her hand.

"Secret. Identity." She firmly said.

"Argh! The secret, shoo bet!" Mega's voice is heard as he materializes. "Practically everyone back at our place knows my kid!" He shouted out of frustration.

"Wait. Everyone?"

"Keyword: _Everyone._ Like, how can he even start warning if everyone doesn't know him? In or _out_ of his suit?"

"And you're OK with it?" Marinette asked the boy.

"At first, I feel that will be bad, but later on I'm getting used to it. And it got an advantage for me to let the baddies know who they are messing with." He said in a thoughtful way then shrugged. "You know Marinette, just knowing this knowledge about me hopefully doesn't change your point of view."

"WHAT!?" Mega exclaimed can't believe what he heard from his partner. "Did you actually encourage this idiot to just hide their identity!?"

"Hey!" Marinette interjected followed by her kwami that doesn't like Megaman's partner tone.

"My owner is not an idiot!"

"Watch your mouth, Mega. We're the visitors, we shouldn't be rude." The blue boy scolds. "And they need to hide their identity because they don't, even us knows who Hawkmoth is." He stared at Mega. "How did we even beat our past enemies then?"

There is a stare off happen until the weird being is the one who looks away.

"Thought so."

"Back to the present..." The girl decides to throw the topic for another time. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking you. I heard you have a Halloween party. You're going as Ladybug?"

Mentioning the party already bring back Marinette to panic mode.

_"Ohnohno!_ Now, what!? If I wear my costume people will figure out that I'm Ladybug! Then I have to give up my Miraculous and separate with Tikki-"

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!" The blue boy finds himself calming a panicking girl. He turned to the small being, "_Is she always panic like this in this kind of situation?_"

"Well, she is somehow improving in dealing it. Just... Twice or thrice a week." Tikki whispered back.

"Alright. Like I think I heard this saying; "People are blind"."

"But what if-?"

"Stop with that what if!" Mega yelled gaining their attention. They turned to see Mega with an _I-am-seriously-pissed-off-and-getting-very-annoying-with-you _look. He pushes Megaman to the side and stand (or float? Considering he doesn't have feet or legs and he is floating) in front of Marinette. "Listen, earth girl. The way you act is like this guy-" He points Megaman, "-when he starts being the hero. I'm giving you advice that it is very, and I mean it, _very_ rare from me. Stop thinking about what in the future, that future will be ensured in what happen in this present. Think about what you should do now, and have a life to the fullest!" He gets back and crossed his arms.

After those words, it follows long silence. Until Megaman broke it.

"Wow... That was actually... A piece of nice advice." He said after the long silence.

"And if I am correct, judging the way you're room designed, you're a future designer. Can you just alter the Ladybug costume then? You're supposed to be Ladybug right?"

Marinette blinks once, twice, before her gears start to work again.

"Why I didn't think about that?"

"Because you're busy being in a drama."

And for the first time after that conversation, Marinette giggled, that follows Megaman who chuckled.

"Well, I think we disturb you long enough. Let's go Mega." The blue boy said as Mega vanished.

"Wait!" He turned and look over his shoulder, "Thank you. Somehow your presence helped me calm."

She can see the corner of his lips move up, "You deserve it." And he disappeared.

Tikki float to her side, "Now, how about let's do that costume and work on that alternation?"

"Hmm. What kind of alternation?" And our secret heroine gets busy sketching her costume. Then something hit her. "... How did they know my costume is Ladybug?"

* * *

Weeks later... (A/N: Time flies fast right?)

Collège Françoise Dupont...

"Happy Halloween!" Almost everyone at College Françoise Dupont greets their friends, classmates, even their schoolmates, and staff.

"But that doesn't mean there is no class for whole day." Ms. Mendeleiev said as the students of Ms. Bustier class is in her laboratory.

"Kill joy..." Kim mumbled to which Max nudge as he hear what he mumbled.

"Now, we're gonna work on our next lesson..." Ms. Mendeleiev said as she show in her projector showed their lesson for the day.

* * *

At the other grade...

"Umm. Sir! Please, can you give that back?" A girl in her 13's said. This girl has long brown hair in braids and wears a black clothing with a bright red jacket. The teacher she talked to is holding a necklace, this necklace has gold chain with a ruby that shaped in dragon.

"Sorry, Autumn. But the next lesson we're gonna tackle needs all jewelries to be removed, that includes this necklace."

"But, Mr. Valec, that's important to me..." The girl known as Autumn said.

"I'm really sorry, Autumn. But for the sake here, I'll need to hide this away till the class is over." Mr. Valec said as he gone through his room. "You can get that after the class is over."

"That's from my mom..." She muttered quietly and proceed to the room when the teacher lead her in.

* * *

Lunch...

"So... How's your costume doing guys?" Alya asked as they put their trays to their table.

"Mine is doing great, I'm almost done with it. As soon as I'm home, that will be finished." Marinette started being the aspiring designer herself.

"I have no idea if the one I pick will gonna look good on me..." Geo said scratching his chin.

"I think whatever you choose will be suit for you." Nino commented as he eat his apple. "I just hoped what I pick will be suit with you Alya."

"Don't worry Nino, I think whoever you pick will be perfect match with me." Alya said flickering his nose. "I wonder what Adrien picked?" The blogger asked as she wiggled her brows to a certain girl.

"I'm sure whatever she picked will be suit with yours, Marinette." Geo commented.

This makes the girl in question blush. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

"Come on Marinette, I don't know how oblivious Adrien is, but its clear as day that you got a crush on him." The Japanese boy said with a grin. "Though they say this previous months you were able to control you're nerves around him. They said you are quiet a stuttering machine."

"Hahaha..." The pigtailed girl sarcastically laugh before sending a glare to the couple with glasses who is clearly trying hard (and failed) to not laugh.

"We love ya girl." Alya said to which Marinette eye rolls but show a smile.

* * *

At the same moment...

In Mr. Valec's office, there is someone who got in, and that someone is none other than Autumn herself.

"Where could he put that..?" She thought as she start opening cabinets and other compartment in his table. Moment later, she found one section where jewelries kept. "Here!"

She start rummaging the section until she found what she is looking for.

"Got it!"

"Autumn! What is the _meaning_ of this?!" Autumn spun around to see a very displeased Mr. Valec.

"Uh oh." She muttered.

Mr. Damocles' office...

"I think the reasonable punishment for her is suspension!" Mr. Valec literally can be compare the roar of lion.

"What sir!? Please, d-don't..!" Autumn pleaded but in meek voice.

"Then you should think of that first before you are stealing inside!"

"But I'm just getting my necklace!" She said raising her voice this time.

"I did say that you can get that back after the class is over didn't I? It won't forever disappear, that just a plain gold and ruby!"

"OK _enough!_ We're here to solve this problem, not hurting each others feelings!" Mr. Damocles shouted to end the heated argument.

"My claim still stand, I think she deserve a suspension, for 1 _week!"_ Mr. Valec said emphasizing the last part.

"Mr. Valec!" The rather rude teacher shut up. "While I do get your concern, Mr. Valec. There is a reason for anything." He turned to Autumn then, "As for you, Ms. Autumn, what Mr. Valec said actually true. You can't just barge in and stole back your necklace."

"You don't understand how important this is for me." Autumn defended to which Valec scoffed, but compose himself when Mr. Damocles send him a glare.

"I'm only siding what's best for all, so Autumn, your going to detention for day." The principal declared.

"Wha? Is this for real!? Detention!? But this is-" Mr. Valec yelled as he points to the necklace. "-a necklace that can give a value of euro! What's important than that!?"

"_**It's a gift from my mother**_!" Autumn yelled as he exited Mr. Damocle's office.

"Sheesh, then?" He said when he noticed the solemn mood of their principal. "What is it, Mr. Damocles?"

"*Sigh* You're just new to this teaching stuff Mr. Valec and I get it, but you should always know what is the students feel is, especially if you don't know the motif behind." Mr. Damocles said massaging his temple.

Mr. Valec paused for a while before sighing. "Sorry sir. But I don't like people entering my room and peeking at my stuffs. I'm still learning to control my temp." Mr. Valec said as he take a deep breath. "I'll apologize to her the sooner I find her."

"You better, especially you just insult her necklace to all things." The principal noted as he put his chin on his hand.

"What's so important to that necklace, Mr. Damocles?"

The solemn look came back to the principal's feature. "That's... The gift from her mother few days before she passed away last year."

If there is a mirror in front of Mr. Valec, he'll see his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Oh..." He look to the seat where Autumn was not too while ago. "... I screw up big time." He uttered those words before walking but rather quickly out of Mr. Damocles' office.

* * *

Later that night...

"Happy Halloween! Dudes and dudettes!" At the DJ booth, Nino is doing his thing as the DJ, while rocking the outfit he picks, Bubbler costume but it lacks the black spots in his face. "DJ Bubbler is at your service! '_DJ Bubbler... Not bad Nino!_'"

The party in the school was totally flipped for the students, and you can see many of them costumed from fairy stories, to mythical creatures, and some akumas and other even able to propose new akuma kind with their own taste and styles. Of course, there is most students dressed up like the superheroes, and Nino even spot few that dressed up like Megaman.

"So Bubbler, how's the geek?" Nino turned to see his girlfriend in her Lady WiFi costume.

"Cool as bubbles floating in the air, WiFi." He replied with a grin.

"Oh hush, or I might pause you right there." Alya countered with a sly smirk. "So, Adrien is still not here?"

"Don't know babe, he did say he might take a while."

"Its a surprise for a change his father allowed him." He said looking at the entrance, "Marinette isn't here yet?"

"She said it will took a while to dress her costume. I got a feeling she overdone it, which is what you get from Marinette."

"Hey guys." The duo turned to see none other than Megaman.

"M-MEGAMAN!" They exclaimed in sync.

"Gee, thanks!" This two snapped back to see it was Geo costume as Megaman but lacks Megaman's visor. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

The duo stare at Geo for a moment before pulling themselves back at reality. '_We must be hallucinating and thought it was Megaman we saw._' They thought came to conclusion.

"Wow Geo! Look at you!" Alya said as she study Geo's costume. "Well, it is almost like Megaman's with something missing here and there. But, where's the visor?"

"Ah that, well, I can't find them now. All the places I got there said its sold out."

"Man, that's sad dude. With visor, you're rocking outfit like Megaman."

Alya chuckled and spoke to Geo, "You know Geo, you can be even his secret twin!" She compliment punching his arm.

"Wow, I almost thought that's Megaman if you didn't mentioned that Alya."

The three sprung around to see Marinette in costume and all of them have this wide eyes and slight gaped. You can even hear a faint squel from Alya.

Marinette is clearly wearing as Ladybug with all red with black spots, but her feature is different. She wears almost can be identical what Mister Bug wears, with the exception that make Marinette hotter in suit and those red with black spots areas is more like armors than with the suit, and she wears a similiar helmet Megaman wear, with exception of being red and black spots, it covers her top head and the visor's color is blue.

She removed her helmet to reveal Marinette nervously waiting for them to speak. "Guys? I didn't look like something here, right?"

The silent spell finally broke when Alya finally tackled the Ladybug girl.

_"Girl!_ What is the meaning of this!? You look so cool! How did you make this!" The Lady WiFi girl said as she gesture her up and down, with a clear look of between impress and awe.

"W-Well... I thought about being creative, we did say to go as what we pick but never about altered them. So I inspire this with Mister Bug and with some touch of Megaman's. In short words, I mixed my costume with Mister Bug's and Megaman's to what you see now." Marinette said as she give a quick twirl.

"Wow, dudette, you outdone yourself again." The DJ commented before he chuckle, "Well, that was what expected to you."

Marinette giggle and look to Geo whos slightly...Blushing? "Geo, you're okay?"

He snapped and put his attention to the girl, "Y-Yeah! Superb! I'm peachy!" He then seems to look at Marinette's back and smirk. "Yep, I believe you two really are soulmates."

"What makes you say thaaaaaaattttt..." Marinette asked when she trailed off to see who's joining and blush so hard.

Adrien is wearing as Chat Noir but with a twist. Cause his costume seems to be inspire with Chat Noir's, Lady Noir's, and Megaman's suit. The neon green lightening is in the edges of costume, he still wears the bell like Chat Noir's and he has some additional armor kind in his legs and arms. He also has a black helmet like Megaman's that cover the top with a two earpiece that much more longer and wider making it resembles like Chat's fake ears, complete with the neon green visor.

"Dude..! Where in the world you get this!?" Nino said forgetting the DJ booth at moment to analyze Adrien's costume.

"I... Asked my father about it and he somehow agree to make it inspire with Megaman's. I don't know how I even convinced him but, you see it now." Adrien explained as he removed his helmet. But the truth is, Megaman came in visit him too, and the blue boy found him slumping to his bed almost looking its the end of the world, and the blue hero suggest him the alteration not knowing that the advice is same as her secret partner.

"Haha! Look at us! Three superheroes in costume like the recent forming team!" Geo said making a pose. The two follow his idea and pose to his side.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it to us." Alix suddenly said out of nowhere. She wear as Timebreaker to her joy and sadness. I guess that's the reason she came out of nowhere. "Not all of us think of the best way with our akumas, and only few of us get the heroes." She said gesturing to their class to see Chloé as Queen Bee (much irony as they said), Max as Carapace (somehow he look cool), Rose as Ryuko (while they find her cute in that), and Lila as Rena Rouge (to which Marinette's despair and to Alya's disappointment (secretly)).

"Oh come on! Let's all enjoy the party!" Nino said as he go back to his booth and tuned up the music.

"Let's dance!" Alya said pulling Marinette who pulls the Japanese boy and who pulls the model.

* * *

At one resident...

(_Hey sweetie._) A grown up male voice came through a phone, it is reveal then that the owner of this phone is Autumn. (_I'm sorry if I can't be there, my work caught me here._)

"No, don't worry dad. I'll be fine."

(_You sure? You're voice said otherwise._)

"Yep! I am, just don't forget my favorite when you get home dad."

(_Minty chocolate cake? *Chuckles* Be there before you know it._)

"Okay bye." Autumn said as she turn her phone off. She doesn't want to go out this Halloween, aside from the fact what happened with Mr. Valec, this holiday remind her of someone who like this much as she do...

Autumn look to the picture frame close to her bed, in the picture, is her, her dad, and her mom, who passed away last year after the Halloween.

She held her necklace, the necklace her mother gift at the exact date now, the very last gift she got from her mother.

"Mom... What Mr. Valec said... Rraaarhhh! He seems to know as if everything in my life, not caring to ask the reason why it bothers me much!" Autumn said as to imagine her mother will listen, as she look to the necklace, "I just... Missed you so, so much..."

* * *

Hawkmoth lair...

The window in his lair open as Hawkmoth sense the negative emotion.

"I know the feeling of losing someone... The yearning of being with her mother, and the anger she felt towards a teacher who doesn't care. What do you think my akuma?" Hawkmoth began as he charge the butterfly into akuma, and letting it go at the open window. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize this girl who is in despair!"

He look to the akuma exiting before turning to his back to see his secretary standing.

"Sir, based on the research I made, there is this some kind of energy forming in the akumas the last two different akuma that out of your control. And I am trying to track the one behind this, but I still have no luck."

"Could it be... Possible with this phenomena relating to the battle?" Hawkmoth suddenly noted and the assistant can't helped but asked.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I sense that time there is something very off. Try to investigate that Nathalie." He finished as he turned his attention back to the akuma who arrived at the girl's house.

Through the telepathy, she got connected to the girl as the akuma infected the necklace she holds.

"Fire Whirl, I am Hawkmoth. That no good teacher of yours need to be teach lesson. I'm giving you the power to ask people you got crossed everything you want. Or else there will be consequence for those who avoid." Hawkmoth began and the girl easily give in, "And in exchange for that, you need to bring me the two little treats; Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses! Can I count on you?"

"_**I'll give you the perfect treats Hawkmoth. Happy Halloween!**_" The girl answered as the familiar black and violet bubbles engulfed her.

* * *

Collége Françoise Dupont...

The students are enjoying the party, and not only students, even faculties too. But there is one teacher who is busy in looking something or rather someone in that party.

"Hey girls, do you see Autumn around here?" Mr. Valec dressed as wizard asked to the group of girls who he knows Autumn's friends.

"Sorry sir, but Autumn texted us that she won't come. Personal issue as she say." One of the girl dressed as fairy said.

"Oh... Thanks then. Enjoy the party." He replied and go back to the station where the teachers stands.

"So, you satisfied?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked who dressed as Kwami Buster.

"*Sigh* I don't even know that how important the thing I just trashed talk to a girl." He said smacking his head with his hand. "Sometimes, I really wish I can handle some situation like Ms. Bustier. She seems to know how to hook students hearts."

"She just have a big heart Mr. Valec. All of us are still learning too, even she. We may be teachers, but that doesn't mean we stop learning." Ms. Mendeleiev noted as she observe the children dancing like crazy to the now rock music.

"I'm just hoping she didn't get akumatize, my stunt surely stabbed her heart straight."

"Please, there will be a big chance you might jinx it."

With our gang...

"So, Mr. Bubbler, what is the business we're here?" Geo asked watching the said DJ working his tunes.

The said costumed akuma raised his eyebrow then grin when an idea came.

"Yo! Everyone! Attention please!" He called prompting the people to stop whatever they do and look to their DJ. "I just want to announce, my new dude here, who is all the way from the land of rising sun! Geeeeoooo Stteeelllaaarrrr!" He announced with effects thanks to his sets and he turned to find a very red Megaman that opposing the blue costume as the students shouts.

Geo sent a glare to other three who are sniffling their amusement.

He turned back to the DJ. "I. Hate. You." Geo simply stated as he nervously waved to the crowd.

"Awww! I love ya too dude." Nino replied as turning his attention to his crowd. "Any words Mr. Megaman?"

Geo take the mic from an amused DJ and silently gulped. "Hey everyone! Let's just enjoy the party, shall we?!" And he got a respond of big crowd roared and give the mic back to Nino. '_Damn, this is payback!_' Geo thought while counting back what happened this morning.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_Every student is working on the decorations for the Halloween party. And one thing they needed now, is a DJ._**

**_"How about we will hire a professional DJ?" One of the boys suggest._**

**_"That is a good idea." Some students whispering to each other._**

**_"Wait!" All attention turned to the green sunglass boy. "We have a DJ here! And he will rock the party for sure! Come here Nino!"_**

**_"Wh-Wha? What are you doing dude!?" The said boy asked while Geo push him._**

**_"This man here, if I remember from my friends back at our class, is a very effective DJ. And..! If nobody remembered, he was once a contestant inTV show "The Challenge"."_**

**_"Really? So you up for it, DJ boy?" The student counsel president asked._**

**_"I-I-I-!"_**

**_"He loved to!~" Geo instead the one answered who the eyeglassed boy glared. He also glared to the three specific people who are sniffling with laughter._**

**_"Traitors." He said eyeing them._**

**_"Don't worry Nino, we'll be here for you!" Alya said between her laughs as the said boy pouted._**

**_-FLASHBACK END-_**

"Yep. It is payback." He said shocking Geo that he knows his thoughts.

Geo rolled his eyes and replied back, "Fair enough." And he look to their companion who are doubling their laughter. "Have fun on what you see?" He said sarcastically.

"Geo nothing to be shame here! After all, Megaman should be amazingly cool right?" Adrien noted as their laughter died down, holding either side or their bellies.

When a murmurs and awed voice heard through the Courtyard.

Nino stop the music to look with his friends as a whirl of fire and wind in the form of a demon/devil girl making her way, the only solid part it seems to her is the necklace around it's neck.

"Wow! Nice costume! It looks so real! Where did you buy it?" One of the students asked cosplayed as a black knight.

But the reply the student got was a smirk; devilish smirk that send you in chills. "Sorry my dark knight. But I'm afraid I am real." She said in booming voice that is sound like disoriented echoey voice. And she shoot out a flaming wind around the poor cosplayer.

'_Akuma_!' All the secret (partial) heroes thought.

"What is your embarassing moment?" She asked to the now terrified boy.

"I-Is this som-some kind of j-joke!?" But the flaming dome just get closer to him. "Ehhh! I got pee once in front of many people!" And the dome disappeared.

There is a unhelpful chuckles as even though they knew it wasn't funny in this moment. But hey, people can't control they're mouth and mind sometimes.

Marinette run towards the DJ booth and snatch the mic. "Run!" She yelled through the mic and all hell broke lose.

"Something to say?" The akuma heard and look to the two certain people in the corner of the Courtyard.

"Yeah, I jinxed it."

"Oh, hello Mr. Valec." The akuma called out through her scowl.

"Double jinxed it!" Mr. Valec exclaimed as the two teachers start running.

"Uh ah ah! The party is not over yet!" The fire devil shouted as she move her arm forward and the fire wind towards the cosplay wizard.

The fire wind surround the teacher in dome shaped, unable to escape the attack.

"So, I heard that you regret something. What is it?" She said as her voice going deeper and deeper.

Mr. Valec gulped his lump and speak sincerely to the akuma he strongly know who.

"Autumn. I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for my action this morning." He began and gained courage to look to her eyes,the fiery yellow eyes this girl posses. "It is not right for me to said something straight that I don't know the part of your story. It just... Reminded me of my young time when someone barge in to my room and steal everything... I can't just help it."

The girl face softened if the fire around her indicate it for how it got smaller. But then it got stronger and her eyes got into crimson red.

"Too late, sir. And the name is Fire Whirl." She uttered those words as the fire dome quickly got close to him, but it is interrupted when a water suddenly splashed in the dome, making a quick exit Mr. Valec escaped.

"Hey! Whatever he done shouldn't be punished in that way!" The akuma turned to see Chat Noir who has a bucket while Ladybug in his side already projecting her shield.

The butterfly halo briefly appeared, "_**Fire Whirl. Those heroes are attempting to stop you to put the justice you deserve. Stop them!**_"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Hand over your Miraculouses or you will be on unimaginable trouble!"

"We will see trouble alright, _your_ trouble!" Ladybug shouted as she shoot her yo-yo to the akuma, but it only got passed her and what Ladybug received is one super hot yo-yo. "Ah! _Hothot!"_ She muttered as she bounce her weapon like juggling.

"You know M'lady, it should be obvious what the akuma's made of here." Chat noted.

"Yeah, I just learned it hard way." She replied dryly.

Chat turned back to the akuma. "You know, I don't mind the temperature, but shouldn't you give us some warm welcome than spooky kind of Halloween?" He said throwing the bucket to the side and pick his staff from his back.

"Then I'll give you true meaning of spooky Halloween!" Fire Whirl shouted as she shoot the flaming wind to the heroes who are being chase down.

Chat run through every corner the courtyard can give but he can't loose the hot winds. '_Think, think. How can you lose a wind that is determine to make you a puddle of goo?_' He then saw from the corner of his eyes. In every party, it was natural to have snacks, and one of the requirement is the refreshment. 'Bingo.'

He made a mad dash to the snack table, and snatch the refreshment. And turn his heel tight and face the flaming wind.

"Have a cool drink!" He shouted as he throw the drinks to the flaming wind that when it reaches, it only became a wind, "Ahh, wind in my hair."

While that happened, Ladybug is in more difficult situation as she run more like circle around the place.

'_Why it seems my luck is getting shorter these days!?_' She thought while jumping out of the fiery wind's way.

"Need a hand?"

Ladybug step back just in time for Megaman to use his shield.

"Megaman! I'm I glad to see you!"

"And I am glad that I didn't see you here getting barbecued!" He replied as his shield vanished.

"They did say fire does not go well with bugs."

* * *

At the corner...

As the heroes fight Fire Whirl and seems to have the upper hand, someone is watching them at the corner.

(_Hmm... I think this isn't a fair fight no?_) The male voice known as his boss said on other line.

"It is. They have the experience while the opponent only get the hang of her power. Not to mention they have the numbers." The man who is present answered, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

(_Do what you must do my good man._) And the call end.

"Viruses." The tall man muttered as beside him, viruses appeared. There's the virus like the Booms came back, and another species appeared. This viruses are human size dogs, and their ears are flames.

* * *

Back to the fight...

"Keep it up guys! Its working!" Ladybug said as their weapons repeatedly getting wet thanks to Megaman's weaponry, making the akuma little by little weaker.

"Boommsss!"

"Huh?"

"Watch out!" Chat exclaimed as he batted the incoming fire punching virus on Ladybug's left side. He didn't even waste time to scoop and launch them both in air as a ball of fire hit the gorund from there former places.

"Viruses!" She warned as Chat to get the blue boy's attention.

"Booms!" Megaman noted and turned to new species. "Komas?! Oh great, I don't like these guys much!"

"Why?" She asked as she shot her yo-yo to one of Komas.

"Don-!" But it was too late as the yo-yo make a contact, and the virus once calm face turned into rage as its pupils disappeared, and its fire ears ignites. "That's why." He deadpanned as soon as they found themselves dodging the rather getting quicker attacks.

"What's with people today with fires?!" Ladybug yelled while dodging the akuma's attack.

"Be thankful its not raining weapons! Club Arsenal already showed us the set of army's weapon except all is flaming inferno!" Megaman try to humored to which Ladybug groaned.

"Ugghhh, now you got infected with Chat's puns!" She exclaimed using her yo-yo to throw the viruses to Fire Whirl, which she easily burnt.

"Don't drag me here LB!" Chat shouted as he batted the other viruses to Dark Wind in hoping to get her, to which it ultimately fail.

"Can you use your water attacks to the akuma instead?! Clearly we don't have water with us!" The superheroine said as she try the same procedure Chat do, only meeting same conclusion.

"I really love to, but I think its much more prefer to rain her my water attacks than direct attack. The force my weapons have may injure her, or put her fire out." Megaman replied punching the virus away.

'_I never thought of that._' She thought as she recounted every encounter. And she did realize that Megaman only attacked when the akuma got infected to this "noise" and only to those viruses.

"We can't keep this longer! These viruses and those winds are trying to push us to the corner!" Chat Noir said as Ladybug see that he is right.

"Any of you can cover me?!"

She got her responds by Megaman, "Battle Card, Barrier!" And a similar dome like Carapace's Shell-ter appeared, only it lacks the green and the hexagon patterned as it emmiting light blue.

"Why didn't do this sooner?" She can't help but ask.

"I... didn't bring many defense cards here." He admitted sheepishly.

Ladybug only able to sigh and summoned her ability, and she received a red black polka dotted board eraser.

"You sure you're power isn't broken?" Megaman asked as he dodge an incoming flaming wind.

Then something click to her. "No, I'm sure. I gonna bring some reinforcement. You guys will be fine though?"

"We'll be fine! Go!" Chat shouted as he distract Fire Whirl and some viruses.

"That barrier won't move, so in 3, you have to make a run for it! Ready!?" Megaman instructed as he received a nod from the superheroine. "1, 2, 3, GO!"

And Ladybug made a dash as soon as the barrier lowered, and swing away to loose the viruses.

"How about that. Me and you with viruses and akuma?" Chat said whacking the viruses away.

Megaman smirked. "Let the party begin!"

* * *

"That's the fourth classroom we went!" Marinette frustratedly spoke as she run around the secluded part of the school this night.

"We will find him for sure Marinette!" Tikki encouraged inside Marinette's purse, not wanting to take the risk to be spotted by other students.

"Maybe here!" Marinette said as she entered the room. And she found a one strange large box in the corner of the room, closed. "Ah hah! You are tricking me again! Will not this time!" She shouted as she turned her phone's flashlight, only to meet the box already opened. "What? But a while ago-"

"Marinette."

Marinette almost, _almost,_ lost her conscious if she didn't get a grip.

"Master! When did you love to scare people this days!?" She yelled half angry and half embarrassed.

"Sorry young one. But some did say that scare is a good thing to turned that nerves in right direction." Master Fu said while placing the box in one of the closest table. "But I do believe you came here for other purpose."

Marinette nod as she saw Master Fu preparing, but she can't help to get curious. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"Oh? I just merely want to watch the parties. I guess I am starting to take my own advice and have some little fun."

Marinette somehow despite the irritation, manage to put that soft smile in her lips. '_You deserve it after all happened as of late._' She thought as the Master show the Miracle Box.

"Pick wisely Marinette." He said as he present the box.

'_Ok... We have a akuma who is apparently a fire demon/devil and she can attack us with fire winds..._' And she pull three Miraculous from the box with one new to our eyes.

"Be careful, young one."

"I will, master."

* * *

Someplace in school...

"Ay yay yay! How did we manage to lose an entire group of people!" The flying robot asked to his human best friend.

"I think you mean how did I manage to lose them, Markov." Max replied sighing and stop for a moment to regain his breathing. "That's why I don't like exercises."

"Well too bad."

The two jumped and look for the source of its new voice, only to find a certain red clad heroine.

"I was hoping some certain hero to help us." Ladybug said as she lean to the closest wall.

"Of course I'll help!" The genius kid replied to which Ladybug smiled.

"I know." And she givce him the box that contain the Horse Miraculous.

Max opened the box and greet the horse kwami, Kaalki.

"Kaalki! So you didn't think of me as one of those low class I presume?"

Kaalki make a horse noise before replying, "Eh, its just your lucky day."

"Ummm..." Ladybug butted in, "Kaalki, Max. Akuma?"

"Right. Sorry for wasting 34 seconds Ladybug." Max said as he get the sunglass miraculous and wear it. "Kaalki, Full Gallop!" He said as he activate his Miraculous. He made an wave motion to his arms and the brown suit followed, he then extend both covered arms and his hair turned into light brown multi braid. His weapon, two horseshoes appeared in his back. Pretty much simple transformation if you ask me with robotic moves, but super cool and he is barely recognize as he became the horse superhero, Pegasus. "Markov, I suggest you will hide in my locker, until all of the attack is over and I'll pick you up."

"As much I hate it, you're right. Just, be careful 'kay?" Markov said as he gone through the locker room.

"Go first, Pegasus. I have more to recruit." Ladybug said as she run to opposite way.

"You got it!"

* * *

Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont...

The two heroes manage to lure the akuma outside, along with the viruses.

"One virus, up!" Chat warned to Megaman as he batted the Koma which is about to land in his head.

"Thanks!" He said and shot to Chat's back, which has one Boom about to attack.

"Guess that's quits."

"Look out!" A new voice came and a horseshoe hit the incoming Booms.

Two boys are looking to its source to find Pegasus.

"Pegasus! Nice of you to drop in!" Chat called as he jump away from Fire Whirl.

"And I believe this is our first meet." Megaman said as he shoot more viruses, "Megaman. Pegasus if that's what I heard right?" He added extending his left arm.

"Yeah. Its a pleasure to meet you Megaman, even in a complicated situation." He replied as he shake his hand, that's when he noticed Megaman seems to zoned out. "Megaman?"

Pegasus can see he quickly snapped himself and offer a smile.

"Sorry, my mind got drift somewhere. I just remember a certain genius kid."

"Really? Then I hope I can meet that person, but right now we are in situation need to be fixing." He said as he pull his other horseshoe and throw it to the other Booms.

"Right." Megaman spoke and Pegasus helped Chat, "And I just saw that certain kid." He quietly added and shot down more Komas.

* * *

Back inside somewhere...

"Why are we hiding here?" Nino asked his girlfriend as they hide in one to the room's table.

"Because it takes time for the akuma to find people if she ever want to find one." She answered in quiet tone.

"It takes time alright."

The couple jump at the sudden voice and forgot at that moment they are under the table, causing them bump their head hard.

"OW!" Both of them muttered as they slowly peek to see it was only Ladybug who got amused face who hide it with her hand.

"Sorry if I scare you both. '_And it is a change for a while..._'" Ladybug thought as she think back all the jump scare she received a while ago.

"Dude! I mean Ladydude! I mean Ladybug! Don't scare us like that!" Nino exclaimed as both try to regain their breath.

"Sorry. But like I say, you both really find a good place to hide. But enough of that." She said and presented the two box. "We need you."

* * *

Back to fight...

"Those species are pretty annoying!" Chat commented as he batted the fire ball Komas send.

"It is pretty disturbing if we only able to take them out in full force." Pegasus added.

"I know. '_And I am running out of water-based attacks.'_" Megaman thought looking to his screen and shows how little the attacks he mentioned is. "Where is Ladybug anyway?"

That's when a familiar whirl came and the red yo-yo pass inch away to Megaman and hit the incoming virus.

"Sorry I'm late. I bring more friends to join with us." All the heroes look to the roof of school to find Ladybug with Rena and Carapace (Yo dudes!)

"Is that the turtle dude?" Mega's voice asked as the newcomer approach them.

"Carapace and Rena Rouge at your service." The turtle hero said saluting.

"Oh Andromeda no. Why you have to bring the fox?" Mega added loudly this time with a hint of despair.

"Why that-! Megaman let me have him! I need to give that mutt a piece of mind!" The fox heroine yelled as Carapace restrained the girl.

"Who do you call mutt!?" He shouted as he materialize in front of the girl.

"Oh sorry, did I hit your soft spot mutt?" She repeated the word with sly grin this time.

"Enough!" Ladybug exclaimed stopping the two while muttering sorry. "Can't you see there's a akuma running havoc and the two of you are bantering over a small subject!?"

"Speaking of akuma..." Chat interject and that's when they realize about the said akuma. "Where is Fire Whirl?" He asked as he look around.

They look around until Rena look up.

"Up!"

All of them direct their attention to the fox heroine warning and look up, to see Fire Whirl with her fire winds ready to shot.

"Spread!" Ladybug quickly ordered and all the heroes going every direction, as Fire Whirl send all her fires second later.

"Behind you!" Megaman warned to Chat and the cat hero instinctively twist himself with staff ready and hit the incoming Boom.

"Above you!" Another voice came and a green shield come above Megaman and deflect the fireball and go back to the source which is the Koma.

The two look to Megaman's back to see Carapace with his shield bounce back to him. He give them quick two finger slaute before running to help Rena Rouge while dodging the fires.

While with Ladybug and Pegasus, they are trying to eliminate the fires that chasing them.

"Ok. The closest place I know from here with water is the park, which has fountain." Ladybug said to Pegasus as she leap over the fires.

"So you mean you want me to teleport the waters here?" Pegasus asked like that is somehow good idea.

"No, that may be a good idea, but we can't just poof the fires away. Fire Whirl just make more. And we don't know what will happen to the akuma if we bucket her with water, but I'm not giving a chance to find that out."

She know she need to be still careful with the akuma, this is not like Glaciator that only covered in ice cream. And Fire Whirl is definitely not some kind of tiny robot that she can control... Well, that can be little possible if you bring Despair Bear's case.

Back with the two boys, Megaman and Chat Noir is still taking out the rather getting powerful viruses.

"Is it me, or the viruses are getting stronger?" Chat asked out loud.

"The viruses are getting stronger." Mega's voice came in.

"Viruses are like animals, if the condition of their surroundings is good, they will have the advantage they need. Since the akuma's ability even her presence is heat, the viruses are getting stronger." Megaman added.

"Great, just great." Chat murmured as he extend his stick to one Koma and shot it to other three at its back. "Anything in there to scoop water?"

Megaman seem to stop for a moment before moving.

"Battle Card, Geyser!"

And in the middle of chaos, a giant literal geyser appeared, putting the fires out and even able to take some of the viruses.

"Why not do sooner?!" Rena shouted.

"Because that's my last water attack!" Megaman replied back.

While all seems calm, they forget a certain two heroes in the corner, who are continuing their fight. And they're so focus on battle, they didn't noticed a specific fire devil.

"How about that? All the fires out and the viruses is finally decreasing." Pegasus commented as he kick two Komas hard.

"Yeah, but did you forget-"

Until...

"GOT YOU!" Fire Whirl yelled as she throw a fire wind to them.

On instinct, Ladybug quickly push Pegasus away when she realized the akuma is attacking. But she herself is not quick enough that cutting her in the way with Pegasus.

"Oh no!"

The maniacal laugh from the akuma get all the heroes attention, and they dreaded the reason of it.

"LADYBUG/M'LADY!" All of them shout and immediately sprint to help her.

"None should DISTURBED!" Fire Whirl exclaimed as she send more fires and making a dome between the group.

'_Nonono! This can't be happening_!' Ladybug thought gritting her teeth, and try to escape the dome, only to block by the fiery winds.

"Tell me Ladybug, what is you're greatest fear?" Fire Whirl said smirking evilly as the fire dome around Ladybug getting closer. The superheroine send the akuma a glare that no one can even explain.

"Ladybug!" Megaman shouted as he tried to shot the ring of fiery wind getting close to Ladybug if the viruses weren't interrupting him. Chat wanna jump in and save her but the viruses are stopping him too.

"What is your deepest, darkest, fear!?" The akuma stated as the flaming wind getting dangerously closer.

"M'lady!" Chat called out and there he saw it. It feels like time got slower, but its actually seconds, and he saw Ladybug is standing there petrified, her face show determination, but her eyes, her eyes shows fear.

"_**I messed up everything Chat!**_"

"LADYBUG!"

"ThatImayrepeatmy-"

"VOYAGE!" Pegasus voice cut Ladybug and a portal below her appeared, allowing Ladybug to escape from the heated dome in the neck of time. The portal appeared to Pegasus side to which where Ladybug land. "Ladybug! You're okay!?" The horse hero asked noticing the heroine slightly fidgeting.

Ladybug swallowed the lump she didn't even know that form in her throat before she reply. "I-I'm fine... Just took by surprise..." She said in a manner that _Can-we-not-talk-about-this?_ kind.

"M'lady!" Chat called as he rushed towards Ladybug and hugged her. "You OK? Nothing hurt? Do you want us be the one take care of her?" He continue to ramble as Megaman get close to check her too.

"Ch-Chat, I'm fine really." She reply pushing Chat away as she try to regain her breathing.

"Ladybug!" Rena Rouge called as she and Carapace approach the group. "Oh, that sight almost give me heart attack! You sure you're fine?"

"GUYS." Ladybug boomed so she can get their attention. "I'm fine. See? One piece." She said convincing the others to relaxed a bit. '_Sigh. Nice job Marinette, you make them worried._' But she have small part of her grateful for their concerns. "'_Focus_!' This viruses take toll. Any good card in yours?"

Megaman stop his worries to answer her question, "I do have one... But I don't know..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Every Miraculous wielder look to Pegasus' sunglass and it start beeping, the they look to each other and a silent agreement form.

"Do it." They said in sync.

"Alright, but its advisable to raise that shield." He said referring to Carapace's ability.

They were about to ask why when-

"Battle Card, Blackhole!"

'_He summoned_ **_WHAT_**?!' It was too late to even process it all at once as a blackhole appeared at the sky.

"SHELLTER!" Carapace summoned his own barrier quicker than he doesn't know how and the team got safe inside, while they found Fire Whirl conjured her own barrier made by her flames and with the wind, she is able to resist the pull of the black hole.

After 10 seconds, the black hole finally disappear. All the heroes even the akuma got quiet after the event...

"What in the WORLD was THAT!?"

Until Rena shot the question breaking the silence, making all of them move when Fire Whirl continue her attacks.

"First that geyser, then black hole!? Maybe next you're gonna send flaming meteors!" The fox continue to ramble.

"Rena! This is not the time for that!" Ladybug called as she and her team continue there fight.

* * *

Hawkmoth's lair...

"It seems I need to rise the challenge a bit..." Hawkmoth noted as he take some familiar Miraculous in his small table.

He was about to pick the miraculous when another hand placed it.

"Let me do this, sir." Nathalie said as she try to get the brooch in the hand of villain.

"No. I may able to fix this Miraculous, but you are still in no condition to fight." He sternly said.

"Gabriel." She spoke using his name this time. "I can still send out an amok. And I regain some good amount of strength." She continue as she caress her hand over his cheek, "And I said I'll do everything for you."

Hawkmoth reluctantly rest his head to her hand and after a moment he sighed in defeat.

"I appreciate your help more than you know, Nathalie." He spoke as he handed the brooch; the Peacock Miraculous.

Nathalie put the Miraculous before replying, "No sir. I am Mayura."

* * *

Back to the streets...

Except for the akuma who is busy with her business, all the heroes noticed the purple feather making a bee-line to the akuma.

"Amok!" The duo shouted that prompting all of them to make an effort to make sure the amok wouldn't reach the akumatized girl.

Ladybug is opening her yo-yo to catch the amok, but the fiery wind attack her in her hindsight, and only manage to dodge when it was inches away to her. While the others are blocked by the viruses who are somehow manage to escape the black hole and the heating wind Fire Whirl send. The amok landed on Fire Whirl's necklace as the familiar blue bird hovering over her eyes.

"**_Fire Whirl, I am Mayura. I give you your companion to aid you on battle_**."

"That will be perfect." She said as a purple and black bubbles appears in her front. The bubbles that materialize in their front can be compare as big as the Eiffel Tower. When the bubbles dissolves, they meet face-to-face with the red with black scales, flaming fire eyes, sentimonster dragon.

"_**GGRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRHHHWW!**_" The dragon roared as a powerful wind pushing them little.

"Wow." Carapace muttered as he stared on those flaming eyes.

"It's a freaking dragon!" Chat yelled while gesturing the dragon up and down to get his point. "Not an crocodile turned dragon, a freaking real, sentimonster **_dragon!"_** And all of them start running and dodging everywhere to avoid the dragon.

"Pff. So what?" Mega scoffed crossing his arms as they regroup. "We fought much more stronger dragons than this punk here."

This gain them the Seriously? expression from the team.

"Battle Card, Barrier!" Megaman suddenly announced as a blue energy barrier surround them just in time the dragon spit its fire. _"Omega-Xis."_ The being seems to flinch, as they see him or rather his energy flickered once, after his partner said that they are strongly believe was his real name.

Chat Noir, with his enhance hearing, can hear that "Omega-Xis" is gulping.

"Yep..?" Mega said with hint of uncertainty.

"We have different power and ability. And you know the different caliber here than ours back." Megaman started now looking to Mega that they know its a stare, a hard stare to be exact. "The reason we are able to stopped those dragons is 1) The first one is not an enemy, 2) Teamwork."

"And 3) Your spirit to fight, Kid." He replied cutting his words. "I know that, but most of its credit is goes to you. You're the one who endanger yourself out there." He move closer and stare directly to his visor where his eyes is. "And you know what danger you face than this guys have."

"Alright! Break it up would you? There's a dragon that's determined to burn us to ashes." Rena Rouge said as she point the said dragon begins to pound the dome.

"At least, the dragon just destroy all the viruses." Chat commented seeing the dragon get annoyed by the viruses and turn them to dust just in seconds.

"Is this barrier strong enough to hold us?" Ladybug asked to the now calmed blue hero.

"With this kind of strength... This barrier will sooner or later might be destroy." Megaman said analyzing the barrier. "And this is my last barrier."

"How many exactly do you have?" Rena asked curiously.

"I can only bring 40. It can be extend to 50 to 60 with some specific programs. Right now, I have around 13 cards left."

"That's sad. You may have many weapons, but its limited." Carapace noted.

"It's a safety precaution if t- my H- power fell into wrong hands." Megaman stumblingly answer.

Ladybug secretly smile to this.

'_He still respect my decision. A humble hero_.' She thought and decide to need to stop all of this as its been long. "Right. Then... LUCKY CHARM!" And with that, a red with black dotted rope came out.

"Rope?" Chat asked when something hit him, "No. Nononono. No." Every hero look to the black cat hero with confusion and concern.

"What is it, Chat?" Megaman asked with Chat's unusual behavior.

"Yeah, you're scaring us, Chat dude." Carapace added.

"If that lucky charm is what I think its wanna do is, then its between my dream come true and a nightmare."

Ladybug look around to test if what Chat's theory is all about, and true to his bad luck...

"*Sigh* Chat, how's your riding skill?" She asked as the team finally get what their black hero's concern.

"Nope! Very bad!" The hero denied to which he receives a unimpress stare from his partner. "*Sigh* Right. But for you, Ladybug." He said as he get her right hand where the rope is and kiss the back of her hand.

"They're sappy." Pegasus blurt it out causing the two heroes in question blush that can match Ladybug's suit. It didn't help while the other heroes laugh, much to their embarrassment.

"A-Ahem! If you guys are done making fun of us..." Ladybug stammeringly said and tell the plan.

Minutes later...

"Ready?" She asked as now a visibly crack appeared to Megaman's barrier.

Ladybug thrust her arm down to signal Rena.

Rena Rouge plays her flute, but she notice something; in the light of pure white, she spot some faint light blue.

'What's this?' She thought looking at it before shrugging it off. "MIRAGE!" Rena announced a her ability shoot to the air, and illusions of all team duplicating lands in front of the akuma. Megaman immediately lower the barrier.

"Split!" One of the copy Ladybug ordered as all the heroes running all around the places.

What they don't count is Fire Whirl smirking.

"Do you think that will be as easy as it is!?" She shouted as she attack the copies quicker than anyone knows, either by herself or by her attacks.

(_That's..! Not_ _good.)_ Chat said hiding in one of the corner through their walkie talkie (A/N: Sorry, but I forgot what that walkie talkie called they used. You know what they wear in their ears in that Gamer 2.0?)

(_But enough time to take that out._) Ladybug said to she meant the dragon. (_Now Chat_!)

"Here I go!" He yelled as out of nowhere he jumped at the back of the dragon with rope in his shoulder. The draogn try to shoo him away and decide to take the sky.

Ladybug use her yo-yo to follow them with tying the dragon's tail.

"Whoawhoawhoa! Nice dragon!" Chat exclaimed as he hold on one of the scales of the dragon.

"Chaton!" Chat turned to see Ladybug and he throw the other end of the rope. "This will be a bumpy ride!"

Chat and Ladybug proceed to do their plan; tangle the dragon. Ladybug then make the middle of the rope a lasso and throw it to the dragon's snout, then they proceed to go around the dragon with the rope, and tying the dragon's whole body including its wings.

When they able to make at the back of the dragon, Ladybug handed her rope to Chat, who will do the driving. "We're going for a crash!"

While that happen in the air, back in the ground, the group is busy fighting the now all out offense and defense akuma.

"Hey there!" Pegasus yelped avoiding the scorching hot wind.

"Easy kid! Can we just talk this through!?" Rena talked as she perform a series of back flips.

"There's nothing to talk!" Fire Whirl shouted as she shot more of her fire winds, able to hit more of Rena's illusion.

(_All of you! Get out of perimeters_!) They heard Ladybug warning and look up to see the one hot rocket dragon crashing in their way.

"MOVE!" Rena ordered so they will avoid the incoming dragon.

Megaman halt for a moment and turned to Fire Whirl, "If I were you I will pick my jet and blast away!" And continue to run.

Fire Whirl tilt her head in confusion when she heard a sharp screech and look up.

"Holy-!?" She didn't able to complete her words as she gone through the safe place to avoid the crashing.

(_Everyone! You guys okay!?_) Ladybug's voice rang through their communication.

(_*Cough cough* Yeah, peachy. We're fine.) Rena's voice finally rang through. (Though, I think we lost Fire Whirl again_.)

(_Where are you guys?_) Chat asked while looking around.

"Right here!"

The duo turned to the corner of one building to see the team hiding.

"How are you guys?" Ladybug being the ever truly leader of the team said.

"Don't worry. We only got this coughs because of the dust send by your crash." Megaman informed as he clear his throat.

"Heroes ~!" All of them stiffed and peek to see Fire Whirl getting closer to her dragon. "Your attempts are clearly futile. So let's settle with handing over your Miraculouses and I might spare your lives."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

All the heroes look to each of their Miraculouses excludes Chat and Megaman. Pegasus is down to 2 while Rena Rouge and Carapace are down to 3, while Ladybug's spots are about to down to 3.

Distress is now sported to their faces. "Right now, I dare to say we need miracle." Chat voice out his thoughts to them.

"Autumn."

The akuma suddenly froze when she heard her real name, but she didn't froze because of the name, its because of its voice.

All the team slowly get out of their hiding place to see Fire Whirl facing with a woman round her 30's, long brown hair and a gentle brown eyes. She is wearing a simple white dress.

"Y-You're not real, yo-you're just an illusion." Fire Whirl muttered this words, as the woman slowly approach her.

"Real or not, you need to stop this. You're dad will freak out if he discover this." The woman spoke soothingly, and Fire Whirl has her complete attention to the woman even the butterfly halo appeared.

"Mom..."

"My little Autumn, I'm here, calm down." And just like that, all the flaming winds disappear.

While all of this happen, the heroes ease up seeing the akuma doesn't pay attention to them.

"Good job Rena Rouge!" Carapace exclaimed praising her.

"I feel bad for her though. The way she spoke... I think its no surprise why she is so shock to see her mother in front of her." Megaman stated hinting the girl's situation.

"How did you do that Rena?" Ladybug asked the fox heroine.

"Did you meet their family or something before?" Pegasus added.

But they see the fox heroine in gobsmack state.

"Uhhh guys? I never made that." Rena Rouge stated. "Rephrase. I _didn't_ make that." She hesitantly added, which all of them, one by one dropping their jaws.

Ladybug look to each of their team that she clearly says: "That's a real one."

Fire Whirl able to hold the now the team believe is her mom and she didn't disappears like all Rena's illusions.

'_Definitely real one_.' Every heroes thinks as the akuma hugged her mother, warm but not burnt.

"My little girl. I'm always be with you. Here." She said putting her right index finger to Fire Whirl's chest, where is her heart is.

"Love you mom." Fire Whirl said as she didn't noticed the heroes slowly approach them. The ghost mother look to Ladybug.

"Please, help her."

"We will." Ladybug replied as she motioned Chat Noir, and the mother five them space to clear the necklace's way.

"Cataclysm." He quietly muttered and carefully tap the necklace, disintegrating it. Seconds later, the akuma and the amok came out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma, amok." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. She twirls it around and shouted, "Time to de-evillize!" And she throws her yo-yo and catch both. "Gotcha." She opens the yo-yo and the now purify white butterfly and feather came out, "Bye bye, little butterfly and feather." She then process to get her Lucky Charm, as the sentimonster gone, and use her other power, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And the ladybugs fixed all the damage Fire Whirl, and the team made.

Fire Whirl engulfed in purple and black bubbles and in the place is a girl. The ladybugs still fixing in this time.

"Eh? How did I end up here in school?"

"Autumn."

The girl look up to see the impossible.

"M-M-Mom?" And without wasting, she hugged her yearning mom, who returned it tenderly.

"Sorry if I have to leave my little angel."

"Why you have to?"

"Remember. I am always with you, I am with you here in your heart. And I will always watching you and your father." That's when she noticed the ladybugs is coming towards them. She kissed the girl's forehead and give one last hug. "I will always love you." And the ladybugs covered them and when they disappeared, so is the woman.

Autumn stand there for a while then place her hand in her chest, with a knowing smile that she understand.

Ladybug smiled as she turned to her teammates and all extend their arms.

"POUND IT!" The group proudly announced.

* * *

Hawkmoth lair...

"I won't stop Ladybug! The day will come you're Miraculouses will be in my possession, and my wish to be with my love will come true!" He angrily said as the window of his lair closed.

A blue hand land on his arm and he turned to see Mayura who send him a reassuring smile.

* * *

"You know, that, was pretty miraculous. Pun not intended." Chat said as Ladybug leave for a moment with Rena and Carapace to retrieve their Miraculous.

"I would really like to say that was 100% impossible. But with years with akuma around, that is around 60% something. And that only prove all my other theories wrong." Pegasus said slightly slumping in his discovery.

"I may not tell this to many people, but I am fan of physics, so I get your point. Don't get beaten yourself by this discovery."

"And believe it not, I know every piece in science. So I can only say that there is some events that science can't answer buddy." Megaman added to cheer Pegasus.

"I guess not all is scientific explainable, eh?" The cat hero said to the horse hero.

"You should know that Chat in day one we wear these." The guys look to see Ladybug back. "Oh, and by the way, Megaman. They want to compliment you and hoped to fight alongside with you again."

Megaman nods then something came in his mind. "Speaking of by the way..." Megaman spoke before anyone could leave, "I'm pretty sure back there... You are gonna admit about something like repeating something?" He said looking to Ladybug who silently gasp. "If you don't mind... What is it?"

Ladybug look down... In shame? And it seems Chat get her thoughts as she look to him.

"Right, Pegasus, let's go. See you later m'lady." Chat speak, and he leave with the confused but worried Pegasus.

As they are alone, Megaman spoke. "Y'know, you can just say no. I think it bothers you too much. I won't mind." He was about to leave when Ladybug stopped him.

"Wait." He stopped and look back to Ladybug who sigh, "I... Need to let this out too, aside Chat Noir."

"You sure..?"

Ladybug gesture him to follow and she ran off to somewhere.

* * *

Trocadéro...

"What are we doing here, Ladybug?" Megaman asked marveling the landmark.

"Do you know this place?" She instead ask this question to him.

"One of the popular landmark. I'm often came here with my friends. And I do sometimes spot you with your friends here-"

"-And here we fight Miracle Queen." Megaman stopped and look to Ladybug who featured a sad smile in her face. "I made a big mistake that day, I almost blow all the identity if my master didn't think ahead." She sigh and look to one specific spot, "That day, Hawkmoth is one step close to victory. He have all the Miraculouses aside of mine, Chat's and two more. I'm just glad that me and Chat Noir somehow able to retreat it. And somehow able to convince Chloé even that time we separate in harsh way..." She hung her head, "If I'm just being careful, if I just think that day through... maybe all of it doesn't happen..."

Ladybug lift her head and look directly to where Megaman eyes been behind that visor.

"That's what I fear the most. That one day, I'll repeat another mistake all over, and that will be the biggest mistake that I can't undo. That... that mistake will be the end of Paris."

There is this unwanted silent. Learning your friends fear was OK, but learning the Ladybug's fear... That's another thing.

"Now I understand why you insist in secret identity rules..." Megaman spoke finally breaking the silence. "That there... Is much more different on what I've been through..."

Omega-Xis materialize on his side. "What so different? Yours is much harder than what they are dealing here."

Megaman turned to his partner, "Mega. Do you remember, even one time, that we able to save someone from all those enemies aside for those who _willing_ to change?"

Mega was about to open his mouth but he quickly closed it. He then fell silence was the answer all Megaman need.

"See? The difference between her and her team battle than us, is that even how hard they will gonna punch and kick, they need to held some of those back, while their enemies can give all of their attacks. While us, we don't care if the one who possessed our victim may dead or alive, as some of them really choose to die rather than captured. But this villain here, Hawkmoth, he use a tool that supposed to be used for good, and all the victims here are innocent. So do you see the difficulties here Mega?"

Mega didn't move an inch before letting out a frustrated mumble that Ladybug catch words, "You humans are really weird."

Megaman turned back to Ladybug, "You know Ladybug. All my years of battling baddies back at my place, I never thought of what is more difficult than me and my team's job... I guess meeting you is the answer for that question."

Ladybug smiled for this commented as someone understand their situation. "Wait, _team!?_ You have a team!?" She exclaimed as she finally process what he said.

"Oops. I may or may not accidentally slipped that up..." He said innocently looking to the surroundings aside Ladybug.

She just let out a sigh before she bring her attention to Megaman, who has a question face upon seeing Ladybug in thoughtful one.

"Megaman... What is the reason you're here?"

He let out a gasp which indicate he did not see it coming.

"... If you're ready..."

Ladybug seems to be in conflicted before she made up her mind.

"When the right time comes?"

He shock as the answer came before letting himself smiled.

"Sure." He replied which he see Ladybug visibly relief.

"Then, see you around?"

"Or I might decide to visit you." Ladybug chuckled as she shook her head.

"Just don't make it daily. Bug out!" She concluded as she swing herself out of the place.

Megaman stand there for good minutes before he frowned.

"You feel it too, right?" Megaman asked to his partner in his arm.

"What?" Mega asked not knowing what the blue boy means.

"She's uncertain. Looks like there is something she didn't admit.". Megaman said watching to the sky where she swing out. "And it seems almost of what she mentioned, or more than what she feared." He sighed before he disappeared.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont...

The party still continued after the little delay. But for moments later after some more music and dance, everyone enjoy as if there is no attack happened a while ago. Our gang has just stand around the DJ booth.

"Adrien, you still have more time right? It will be totally sucks if your father didn't agree to stay here longer." Geo said looking to the cat hero cosplay.

"I have more time before I'll go home. Let's enjoy the party?" Adrien asked to his friends.

"Sure. After all of that, what I need is party." Alya said as she twirl for short time and make a villain pose.

The hero group chuckles and made their position as if battle is commencing.

"Ladybug! What should we do!?" Geo dramatically shout. "Lady WiFi is ready to throw her attack to us all!"

"We need to stop her!" Marinette replied in character.

"How about a cool cataclysm from me!?" Adrien added as he mimicked Chat's cataclysm power.

"Not if I can't help it!" Nino dramatically in the "battle".

All five burst in laughing after there little scene.

Geo then noticed something in the corner of the Courtyard, to see the girl that got akumatize, and the teacher he believe the reason why she got akumatize. It seems the two got talk and shaking their hands.

"You know what is more important in this days?" Geo asked to his friends. "Is to always remember your love ones, where ever they are now, they are always in our hearts."

All of them share a small smile, and Adrien is happy that despite everything with his complicated relation with his father, they are there for him.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Late night... Master Fu's "house"...

Marinette hand over all the Miraculous she borrowed, while the turtle and ladybug kwami is chasing to each other as their pass time.

"Thanks to you and your team, once again, Paris will sleep peacefully." Master Fu commented as he hide the miracle box back to phonogram.

"I'm just hoping Hawkmoth has a sense of tiredness, so he won't send another akuma too soon." Marinette said accompanied with yawn.

"You and your team did the job well done. I think its safe to say you all deserve a nice rest." Wayzz noted as he stop chasing with Tikki.

Another yawn escaped from the teenage girl, taking it as she need to hit the sack.

"I think its better to say that you need to get to your bed. And your parents might noticed you're gone this late." The old guardian commented as he opened the door for the young heroine.

This get her the question that nagging in her mind in one specific time.

"Master Fu... Back in a while we're fighting Fire Whirl... Alya used her Mirage, and out of nowhere the akumatized girl's mother appears along with her ability. But her mother, we learned that her mother already died the way she talk to her... How this happened?" Marinette asked forgetting her sleepiness for a while.

"Hmm... I think this is one of the rare case that the fox's mirage let you see one of the strong desire of the user or the closest to its user." Master Fu explained.

"What does that mean?"

"You see young one, the fox miraculous is not only for deception, but it also shows what's you strongest desire you want to achieve; that's how you get their attention. Fire Whirl's desire might be give justice for humiliating her, but the girl's desire is to see her mother again. And we know that love is the strongest of them all."

"So you mean... This is really in the case, miracle?"

"Maybe, and that, and for the fact that it is Halloween."

"Hmmm..." Marinette hummed before adding her question, "But when Fire Whirl touch her, she didn't disappear."

"Whether believe or not, I must say that I don't know. And like I said, this is a rare phenomena. But its based on us if we believe it or not, and they did say we're the one who make the miracles."

Marinette nod and proceed to go out as Master Fu close the door behind.

* * *

Somewhere...

"Sir, we collected a fair amount of this. But we need more to fulfill your plan. And the bigger amount that I can harvest is when the players able to fight with our Noise akuma." The mysterious man said as he stand in front of a giant chair facing backwards to him.

"Hmmm. I guess its not gonna hurt if we send our own cards, don't we?" Another male voice came behind the chair.

"But that will send our presence and he will be moving then."

"That's what I expected."

The giant man flinch at this sudden knowledge. "Sir, pardon?"

"Everything set fluently according to my plan... I think its time to let us enter to our own gamble." There was a sound of cards shuffling. "But baby steps first. Baby steps..."

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Ladybug landed at the Eiffel Tower, holding a bag of treats.**

**Ladybug: Oh, hello! Happy Halloween! I'm waiting for Chat here to give this. But how about I'll treat you with the feature of the day! And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in her background, a picture of Pegasus appeared***

**Ladybug: Pegasus! He is one of the Zodiac Miraculous, Horse miraculous which is the sunglasses. But like everyone, he is temporary. Whoever wears the Horse Miraculous will gain the power of teleportation.**

***A slide shows and activities of Pegasus appears***

**Ladybug: Like everyone, he'll gain speed, strength, endurance and durability. He has some advantage because of his civilian life of being genius, able to make some angle and a plan that surely helps in battle. He's weapon, the horseshoes, are the tool where he can tossed it and go back to him like small boomerangs. And it has other access.**

**His special ability, "Voyage" is the ability where he will perform a human sized circle and it will shrink to his right arm and it will glow green light. He will shoot it in front of him or wherever he wants and it will make a portal to he's desire destination. But he needs to make sure the "where" the place is, or he might end up in that place, but in unusual landing.**

**Chat Noir: The current temporary user of Horse Miraculous is Max Kante.**

**Ladybug screamed as she jumped back almost falling to the Eiffel Tower.**

**Ladybug: Chat! When did you arrived!?**

**Chat Noir: Eh, half way when you show the feature.**

**He then hand his own of bag of treats to Ladybug.**

**Chat Noir: Happy Halloween? *Nervous smile***

**Despite giving the irritating glare, there is a smile revealed in her face and get his treat.**

**Ladybug: Happy Halloween.**

**She hand her treats to Chat.**

**Ladybug: Happy Halloween everyone! Bug out!**

* * *

**Don't forget! If you want to submit any akuma ideas you can PM me and my requirements are in my profile!**

**... I feel I'm getting sloppier lately...**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	10. This is Paris: The Used to Routine P I

**What's up peeps!? Z is here for another update!**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Megaman Starforce and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Those belongs to Capcom and Jeremy Zag and Thomas Astruc.**

**Warning: "Possible" fourth wall break.**

**Another warning: I don't know why but for some reason I can't reach to my beta right now, so you might find some grammar errors (Hopefully my grammars _are_ improving...)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: This is Paris: The "Used to" Routine Part 1**

2 weeks later...

This is Paris. The known city of love and light, also known for their superheroes. It's a peace-

**_BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

"Run!" "Set the siren people!" "Was that even akuma?!"

... It _was _a peaceful day before who knows what interrupts it.

"Chat up!" A feminine voice called out to the cat hero who is jumping rooftop to rooftop and landing a hit to one mettena.

"Is this how it goes everyday!?" Chat asked to the blue boy who is shooting to the other viruses.

So far, there were about 32 viruses and slowly that number gone down.

"Welcome aboard." Megaman jokingly said.

"Why oh kwamis, why!?" Chat continue to moaned as he kick more mettenas.

At the top of Eiffel tower, Ladybug is kicking two more mettenas, before looking below to Chat and Megaman with decreasing viruses.

Ladybug look to the readers, "I know you're wondering what happened. How about I tell you week after we defeat Fire Whirl." She said to us readers as an flashback sequence happen, looking far.

* * *

One week after Fire Whirl incident...

**Rrriiinnnngggg**!

"Another day, another day of doom." Kim mumbled loudly as the class bell ring.

"Cheer up jock! I heard Ms. Mendeleiev is not here today. I think it was trip to somewhere. So we're stuck here for hour of doing what we want!" Alix said in her usual cheerful manner.

While the whole class is minding their business, Marinette is doing her business, chatting with the gang.

"And then when papa and Alya asked for flour, I accidentally throw half sack of flour on our table! You should see how their faces were!" Marinette snorted telling some of the antics happens when her clumsiness strikes.

And they are all laughing with Alya who playfully pout.

"Har har, laugh all you want." Alya said playfully.

"That reminds me of-!" Nino said when Alya cut him.

"Don't you dare mister." She said getting a nod from the boy in question who coward in fear.

"Hey! That reminds me!" Adrien spoke gaining their attention, "Geo, we never heard anything from your back story except for your friend and her sis who married a officer. What's his name again?"

Geo smiled at the mention of those, "Ace. Not his real name but he prefer to call him that way."

"Tell me more about your place! Or about your family or friends!" Marinette said initiate the curious look from the other three.

"Well..." He began scratching his head. "I have a really close friends. You see, friends and family are meant for me more than anything. They are my brothers."

"Uh, brothers? So all your friends are boys?" Alya asked hearing more of how Geo used "Brother" term.

"Oh! I never explain that to you guys, silly me. "Brother" or known as "BrotherBand" is the term we use from our place. If two or more people who you trusted the most of all, by linking with him/her, you are close like brothers, willing to share your secrets, your goals, and help him/her in time of needs."

"You mean, you guys will be _linked_ with that?" Nino asked pointing the gadget at Geo's wrist.

"Yup!"

"Pardon me though for asking this; but are you saying "Sister" term is weaker than brother?" Alya asked seems to little bit offended in terms. Marinette slowly nods, disturbed by Alya's way of putting it.

"No! Of course not! The reason why we use "Brother" term, is because to remember the w- local heroes at our place!" He said apologetic manner for not telling sooner. The two girls relaxed after the explanation.

They just slide the slight mishaps in his words.

"Who is this heroes then that you guys go far as dedicate this?" Marinette asked curious to their history.

"Well, you see how advance my phone right?" He asked which they either hummed or nod in agreement. "It all begins 200 years ago. That one scientist from our place able to make an breakthrough. That scientist made an internet so advance, it became like another world."

He receives an awes.

"But then, why he or even your ancestors never share this to the world?" Alya asked being the journalist of the group. Cause if she have one of Geo's phone, imagine how good might her films when she take a records.

"While the discovery is good, there's a catch. In 10 years and so, he able to spread this to our place, making it easy to use for people. But! His success also bring an enemy."

"Enemy?"

"You can't just say, "I made a discovery I'll share this to world!" No, you need to make this approve first. And at that time, he has a colleague, who is proposing robotics idea. But the scientist advance internet idea were approved, while his colleague's robotics idea been discarded, even get laughed about it."

"Ouch, harsh. I feel bad for that dude." Nino commented as Geo nodded.

"His colleague got angry to the society then, especially to the scientist, for where the scientist succeed to where he fail. So, after that, the scientist legacy has been passed to his son, his colleague became an evil scientist, and plan to take over the world."

"Wait. That thing happen in past!? I thought it was only in shows!" Adrien asked remembering some of his anime.

"Luckily at that time when the evil scientist is starting his plan, the son's scientist also have twin brothers, who is impressive at nets. In a such a young age, I think in 10 or something, they are able to stop the terrorist attacks." He said with a pride, making the others awed again.

_"THEY _stop the terrorists?!" Alya yelled which gained the unwanted attention.

"Who stop the terrorists, Alya?" Alix asked getting interest in this kind of topic.

Geo send Alya a clear _Don't-even-think-about-it _look.

"Nah! Just some story I read on website!" She lied with dismissing wave, to which she quickly give Geo an annoying look for force lie.

He only shrugs and send a sheepish apology smile.

"Ahh. OK." And all the people go back to their business.

"Why can't I tell it?" Alya asked in a calm creepy manner, making Nino and Marinette sweat.

"Because, that's a secret local history. Did you even listen to my story why it never spread to whole world? Or are you listening to other story?" Geo jokingly shot back, to which Alya quiet down.

She muttered and you can catch some words "Just got lucky" along her mutters.

"Anyway! Following that, multiple attempts of taking over our tech happened, and the twin always stop the baddies and save the day. As they grew, the twins follow the legacies, and able to made the "Link Power" that the bond was so strong, no one can ever overcome this, representing how tough they get through."

"But..." All turned to Marinette, "You said "BrotherBand", if they made the link power, who made the BrotherBand?"

Geo smiled and proudly says.

"They're the one, or specifically one of the twins, who made it too."*

If the close description Geo sees, he can say is priceless. He's _trying _hard to make his laugh quiet as possible.

"So, get the term "Brother" idea?"

Another hummed follow when Alya shrieked.

"What is it Alya!?" Marinette asked worried by the sudden behavior.

"I feel something coming up. My journalist instinct tingling." She said pulling her phone.

You can hear most of the class groan.

"Umm... What happens?" The Japanese boy asked.

That will be explain in 3... 2... 1..!" As if on cue, the akuma siren go off, signaling an akuma is attacking Paris.

"Akuma!" "Everyone go to the safely place!"

You can hear those calls outside the school as every student instruct to go home.

"Is it like this every other day?" Geo asked as the group run out, while they weren't able to stop Alya who is already been bolting away.

"Its not like we're proud of it, but we're getting used to it. Normal day, akuma attacks, heroes come and save the day, and back to normal." Marinette answered in tone of _You-will-get-used-to-it._

'_But, another akuma already attack two days ago... Not long after Fire Whirl which is week ago from today...' _The Japanese boy thought.

And after that, the group split with Marinette going "home", Geo doing same, Nino try to chase the already might be in scene girl, and Adrien just scoop by Gorilla and push the sunshine boy in car and drive home.

* * *

Hours later... Marinette's room...

"That akuma was weird, period." Marinette said after defeating yet another akuma.

"But it did takes longer than you thought." Tikki noted to her wielder.

"But that akuma is using spaghetti, no less. Even _the _akuma is made of spaghetti and meatballs. The reason we got take that longer because we need to make sure _the _akuma is safe before hungry Parisian eat that guy." The pigtailed girl replied pinching her temple.

Well, the akuma is interesting. The back story was a man is hungry and wants to eat spaghetti. But unable to get what he wants, he got akumatized into spaghetti themed akuma, who shoot laser to people and whoever got hit feel intense hunger. It didn't help though if you realize the first thing they saw then is a walking spaghetti.

"Sometimes, I think people here are more crazy than the akuma." She then look to us, "What do you think?"

"Who are you talking to?" The kwami asked not seeing who is the girl talked to.

"No one. I'm just talking to myself. Now, I think Ms. Bustier send us home works instead. Let's see..." She look to her computer and see the homeworks their teacher send. "Time to work then."

And the homewotks was pretty easy somehow, as Marinette able to finish this in 30 minutes or more but close to that.

"Good job, Marinette!" Tikki praised studying her holder answers.

"Well, it won't be done quickly if you're not here Tikki, thanks." Marinette said with gratitude.

"Marinette! Can you help us down here please!?" Sabine shouted at their living room. With Christmas near, many people are starting to get more order at the bakery. So this is the once in a while all the help they need call.

"Coming mama!" She replied back and turned to Tikki, "Stay here Tikki, Hawkmoth won't send akuma any sooner anyway. I'll bring you more fresh cookies after we're done." She said as she leave her room.

"I'll be fine Marinette. See you soon!" The kwami reply as our secret heroine close the lid.

Tikki was about to get her cookie at where Marinette usually leave the plate when a series of crashing break through.

"What was that!?" She said turning and looking to the every corner of the room, but other than a sketch pad laying at the floor, all is normal. "Maybe a wind and series of things knock that down..." She said picking the thing.

* * *

Minutes later that time... Adrien's room...

"And done! *Sigh* I can't still believe we were fighting a spaghetti. I don't know if I should glad Vincent wasn't there." Adrien said as he stretch his arm from writing the answers, while Plagg is enjoying his paradise of Camembert.

"Don't mind me here. Just do what you're doing." Plagg said between his munching.

"You need to swallow that first!"

"Nah." The black kwami replied before popping another slice of Camembert in his mouth.

Adrien was about to say some witty reply when something in front of him crash land. That something later found out as someone.

"Oh gosh, Megaman!" He exclaimed in shock in help him get up after it wore off.

"Agh... That was nice." The blue hero sarcastically commented as he stretch and turned to the blonde boy, "Sorry for sudden visit. He he."

"Come on, that was clearly something throw you here." The boy spoke in same tone.

"No, just... Just..." He just conclude it with shrug. "Oh look at the time! I'm really sorry for sudden barge, everything is peachy! So uh..." Both being who live in the house seeing Megaman slowly get close to the open window. "Seeyoulaterbye!" And the blue hero bolt away through the window.

Both being stand (float) there in their respective place.

"That's something you don't see everyday."

Until Plagg blurt it out and eat another slice. Our secret hero only found himself sighing by his kwami's reaction.

* * *

Next morning...

Tikki woke up in her bed as her wielder's phone buzz for she guess 10 minutes a while.

"Marinette! Wake up! You don't want to ruin your process, right?" She said nudging Marinette to move.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." The girl mumbled as if she isn't done in her dream lala land. "Just, wait. I'll change my clothes." She continue making a beeline to her personal rest room. "Oh and Tikki! Can you please print the copy Ms. Bustier send? She noted that bring that."

"On it!" The kwami said preparing her papers.

Minutes later...

Marinette dressed up and plan to get the copy she saw in her printer. "Tikki, why didn't you get the copy?"

"_Marinette! Stop!" _Tikki surprisingly quietly yelled but the girl is too tired to notice what she is warning about.

"Tikki, why are you whispering?"

"Met!"

She froze when she heard that creepily all familiar sound. She look down and in front of her monitor, is a real, staring back _virus, _specifically mettena.

At least its only half size than originally they fight.

...

That doesn't mean this virus is anything but dangerous as it hold the all familiar green pickaxe.

"Met!" It repeats as if trying to say something to her.

"..." Marinette slowly turned her head to Tikki and her face flash panic immediately, "_TIKKI!"_

_"__Marinette, calm down first. That virus has been here for a while, and yet it didn't attack me. Take a deep breath, and walk back slowly without turning your back to it."_

As her kwami instructed, she obliged and slowly step back, and stop beside Tikki and let out a breath she didn't know how long she hold. But that doesn't meant she let her guard down.

"How that virus get in there?" Marinette asked to Tikki but in low tone to not startle the virus.

"I think your computer caught that virus. And with craziness lately I'm not surprise that materialize out." She replied while both never take their eyes off on the virus.

**_Knock knock_**

Marinette turned to see (and glad this time) that Megaman _knocks_ on her trapdoor. And yes, she emphasized the knocking thank you very much.

"Megaman!" She murmured as she open the trapdoor, letting the blue hero get in.

"Ah! There you are!" Megaman began as soon as he came in, as if he's been looking for the virus (and maybe he does), the mettena immediately tremble. "Hey, hey. Its okay, its okay. I'm here take you home, sound good right? Come." He gently continue and the virus stop and for moment later, it began to come close until it was on Megaman's hand. He hold the virus and put it in his shoulder. "Now, time to get out. I hope this fella didn't disturbed you here." He said checking the virus often.

"No, other than all happen before you came is; I am genuinely surprise. I don't know for a such species, they are so gentle." Marinette said now little relax and start rubbing the mettena's helmet, who seems to enjoy it.

"Like I said before, viruses are like animals. So if you treat them kindly they will treat you back kindly. And this virus is a wild virus."

"Wait. Like wild animals? Untame?" Tikki asked marveled by now calm virus.

"Yeah. They won't mind your business if you don't mind theirs."

"Then... Why the other viruses are attacking to us?" Marinette followed now curious of this species.

"Because they saw us armed. They're instinct only has ignore or fight. Since the viruses we caught in is within battles, they joined in. _And other viruses are in controls._" He muttered the last part, but our ladybugs heard it.

"Wait, they are controlled!? Like Hawkmoth!? Oh, poor you!" Marinette gently said continue to rubbed the virus who is acting like a cat.

"Megaman." Tikki spoke turning all attentions to her. And her voice clearly says _Tell-me-the-truth-or-else. _"This controlled viruses... They've been here for a while right?" She said and staring to Megaman, "You're the one always check all the viruses in city everyday, right?"

"I- er- wha-"

"Megaman."

"*Sigh* Yes. Ever since the first I dubbed "Noise Akuma", the viruses are frequently appearing in the city. They can't materialize to real world yet for viruses only visual when they are in visible area such as in battles. But if this fella able to find it's way, then that will be anytime soon. Be thankful that this guy is infant."

"So, this virus is still baby? I never thought that they have like what animals have. But, you did say they behave like animals so..." Marinette shrugs and remove her hand to the virus.

"Alright! Time to go home little fella!" Megaman announced about to leave, "Hey, don't you have school?"

"_OH GOSH!_ I'M GONNA BE LATE,_ AGAIN!_" And with incredible speed Megaman even doesn't know how, Marinette left Megaman in dust.

"Wow, who knew she is fast even she's not transform?" He speak to himself before looking to the virus, "And I think some group of viruses are looking for you. Let's go."

* * *

College Françoise Dupont...

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Marinette shouted as she entered the about to be start class.

"Its alright Marinette. Class is about to start, so sit down." Ms. Bustier instructed as Marinette muttered thanks and proceed to go to her seat.

Ms. Bustier about to spoke when another late comer interrupts.

"I'm sorry really I'm late! I mean I'm sorry late really! What I mean is!" Geo said and muttered something in Japanese before taking a breath. "I'm really sorry I'm late, Ms. Bustier." He then eyed Marinette who sent him a confusing face.

"No need to panic, Geo. Just sit down." She said for two times to her students. "Now, as I am saying..."

Break...

"Dude! You should see your face!" Nino laughed as Geo flustered.

"W-Well, I'm not gonna hear the end of it, will I?" The Japanese boy manage to deadpanned and just turning his attention to Marinette. "So, you're not gonna say something about me being late?"

"Why I should do that?I mean, come on, even I am late." The class representative spoke, "Why you look to me a while ago like, I'm gonna say something to you?"

"Kinda used to." He answered scratching his head. "One of my close friend, Prez, is our class president. And she take her role seriously... Too seriously. She scold many students even not in our class."

"... A kaichou?" Adrien blurt making Geo laugh hard.

"Not that kind but yeah, close enough." He said after manage to regain his breath.

And our gang listen to the Japanese boy's story about his friends.

"So, you have this strong guy name Bud, genius kid Zack, and the friend you mentioned is Jack? And consider you talk about Prez... Wow, you have a complete definition of group back home." Alya commented forcing some of them chuckled.

"And we have a singer in our group, Sonia. Oh, and Pat, he move back to our place last year." Geo said finishing his list.

"You have wonderful friends Geo, too bad you need to left them behind to school here." Marinette said little sympathize to their new friend. She secretly look to the readers, "I wish I could meet them."

"Its alright. They understand why I move here to study." He's eyes scan the room before he spoke, "So, is it like this everyday if no attack?"

"It really depends, I have a site for designs, Alya has her blog and Nino help once a while, and you know Adrien's schedule."

"I really feel bad for-" He suddenly stop nd look to the class entrance, making them concern for his sudden shift behavior.

"Something wron-" Nino about to ask when Geo raise his hand to stop him.

"Shhhh... Did you hear that?" And all of the sudden there's a loud crash outside of school.

"Akuma!" Marinette doesn't know who yelled that, but it was an instinct to any people around Paris to come to that conclusion with that loud crashing.

"Uh, I have to go. You know, parents might be worry so... Bye guys!" And nobody stop her exiting the room as pretty much everyone either stay or run out of the room.

Adrien then get his phone, "Oh, I have text with Gorilla. It seems he want me to send home straight. Gonna go!" He said bolting out the room.

The couple were blinking before Nino decide to speak.

"Well, Geo, it seems its you and us." He said and turned to Geo, only for the said person is missing in his place.

"Where did he go?" Alya asked for the sudden absence.

* * *

Place des Vosges Park...

Ladybug headed to the park and spot for the first time Megaman in the place, aiming his weapon to another 3 strange being.

This being is like Mega, only with every part of their body is covered in maroon armor, making the only exposing part of them is their floating foots(?) They have yellow eyes.

"Wow, who are this guys?" Megaman look over his shoulder to see Chat arrives, Ladybug make herself known after Chat came.

"Megaman?" Ladybug asked to where the blue boy nod.

"Now, we can do this the easy way; drop every plan you have and surrender, or there will be a chaos." Megaman firmly spoke to the three strange beings.

But the three strange being grin and raise their hands, only for many viruses to appear that seems around 100.

"Heh! We don't care Megaman! All we want is to hit the jackpot and move out! Boys! Let's show them our loads!" One in the middle ordered who seems to be the leader and they reach to their back and held a electrical whip.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Ladybug instructed and the three dodge the triple whip send in their formal place.

"What are those viruses?!" Chat asked to the blue boy.

"Those are not viruses. They called wizards, Mal Wizards to be exact. They are what you called "Everyday what police chases bad guy" type." Megaman replied through his gritted teeth. "My question is how they ended up here, and how they bring this many viruses?"

"Wait. Time out!" The cat hero said with a time out sign. "So, you mean to say all this time, this viruses are from your place?!" He yelled as he kick a Crowcar.

"Do you think this is the right time for that talk out to!?" Megaman asked as he throw an orange ball at the group of viruses, then the ball explode leaving a series of explosion in that place.

While our heroes busy taking out the viruses where they quickly trashed thanks to the experiences around the time with akumas, the three Mal Wizards are just floating to their places, horrified by how they quickly defeats the viruses.

"Boss, are you sure we'll be fine here?" The one on the left asked, "I mean, I think you exaggerated when you said about things to Megaman. What will happens to us if that is_ the _Megaman?"

"You mean, the Megaman who saved _our _place countless times?" The one in right said.

"And I heard once after the "red star", months later he defeated a being that _controls_ black hole!"

"But I heard in some leak, year after the "red star" he traveled to the past to saved one of the members of StarForce!"

"Would you two shut up!?" Their leader scolds but its clear in his voice he is breaking from fear.

"I mean, boss, I rather be beaten than take my life away!" The left Mal Wizard continue to ramble.

"Battle Card!" This gained the Mal Wizards attentions. "Acid Ace!"

"Did he say _Acid Ace!?_" The right Mal Wizard barked while their leader seems get his breath hitch.

"Who's Acid Ace?" Chat asked when Megaman called that card and with his enhanced hearing able to hear what the one of Mal Wizard yelled.

In response, out of nowhere another being showed up. This being is in late 20's, covered with black skin suit and a white with lots of red outline resembling like siren armor. He has two wing-like in his shoulder pads, and his white helmet is covered with yellow eye lens exposing only his mouth. He holds an black large gun.

"I-I-It's Acid Ace!" The left Mal Wizard exclaimed in horror.

"Who's that?" Ladybug asked to the blue hero.

"Remember my team? He's our chief." Megaman replied where the duo gasp in amazement. "Though, that's only summoning, which means he's power and ability is helping here, but that's not the real Acid Ace, its a copy of him."

The summoned Acid Ace targets the viruses where has been grouped, and his weapon stick out a green sword. With an amazing speed, he dash in slice the viruses, taking them all out in one big explosion before he disappeared.

"Let's ditch this place!" The leader Mal Wizard yelled and disappear.

"Hey! Argh! They escape!" Chat exclaimed as he use his staff to hit two more viruses on the way.

"Lets finish them in one big attack!" Ladybug instructed where Megaman and Chat nods.

"Mega! Want some pieces?" Megaman asked where Mega quickly materialized.

"Now we're talking!" Omega-Xis roared before charging through the viruses.

* * *

"Those three are disappointment." The boss said through their communication.

"Don't worry sir, I already ordered other of our minions to dispose those three." The man replied while watching the battle slowly dissipating.

"But I count they still made their job?"

"Yes sir, we able to collect little."

"Well done. Now return."

The man take another glance before he disappear.

* * *

A series of explosion occurred in that place, after the smoke lifted, all the viruses are gone while the three heroes stands.

"Yeah! That's what I call virus busting!" Mega roared as Megaman shook his head because of his behavior.

He turned to the duo and smiled, "Thanks to you, we able to control the virus outbreak." He then turned to the spot where Mal Wizards were, "Never though they have that many viruses in their load."

"*Sigh* Too bad my miraculous ladybug can't fix this." Ladybug said as she look to their surroundings, and some part of the park were destroyed.

"Luckily, I made something for that solution!" The blue boy announced with huffing pride with the duo looking at him curiously. "You see, I manage to get some little data in your miraculous ladybug, and even get a little energy of it. With Omega-Xis help..." He said and holding out his left hand in the air, "Battle Card! Ladybug's Cure!"

And with those words, a similar cure Ladybug has spread across the park, fixing the damage around.

"You made a cure!" Chat exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, but I only have one shot. And this is only working on something related to EM World."

"Still, that's an amazing job. I can't even understand sometimes how my cure work." Ladybug said patting his back.

"And yet here we are, witnessing your version of cure." Chat said happy for him as he extend his arm.

The others look to Chat before Mega playfully groan.

"Dah! What's the slow up?" Omega-Xis said grinning.

Ladybug chuckled at this being's antics and shook his head.

"POUND IT!"

"Now, it might be matter of time before this group might send another wave." Megaman said to which the duo shocked.

"You mean, there's a chance more viruses to come?" Ladybug asked slight surprise by how Megaman manage to hide this everyday.

He hummed and nodded.

"So, what will happen now?" Chat asked as all things calm.

"We're gonna do this, the "every other day" quotes."

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Ladybug stand in the usual rooftop waiting for a certain cat.**

**Ladybug: *Sigh* Sometimes I wonder who's life is more complicated. Oh hello! Chat texted me a while ago he might be late because of personal stuffs. So, I think its a good time to show you another feature of the day! And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in her background, a picture of King Monkey appeared***

**Ladybug: King Monkey! He is one of the temporary Zodiac Miraculous user; Monkey Miraculous which is the circlet... *mumbles* But it can turn to headband to me... ****He has the power of jubilation.**

***A slide shows and activities of King Monkey in Paris appeared***

**Ladybug: Like all, he will acquire enhance speed, agility, flexibility and durability. He sometimes behave like a monkey... Or he can compare like Chat to follow his puns. He's weapon, Ruyi Jingu Bang, is a staff that is similar to Chat's, but King Monkey's staff can be compare same as the staff where the mythical Monkey King used, and it has more function.**

**He's special ability, "Uproar" is a power where he will gain a random stuff from his staff and then he will toss or touch this to his enemy. When it got touch, it will messed the enemy's ability giving the time he need to either stop the enemy or help a teammates.**

**The temporary user of Monkey Miraculous is Lê Chen Kim.**

**Chat Noir just arrived.**

**Chat Noir: Awww! I missed another feature, right?**

**Ladybug: Sorry Chat. Got little bored with nothing to do.**

**Chat Noir: Nah, as long as it entertains you, I'm happy for it.**

**He attempts to kiss Ladybug's hand's back but she quickly pulled and push him to his nose.**

**Ladybug: Nuh uh, kitty! Nice try. Like always, you south, me north?**

**Chat Noir: Hmph. I know you'll be in love with me one day.**

**Chat Noir then run to the south part. He didn't notice how Ladybug look to him.**

**Ladybug: O-Oh! You'll still here guys!? Well, I-I think its time for me to go!**

**Ladybug swing out to the place. Unknown to both heroes, another hero was there.**

**Megaman: *Sigh, looking to the readers* I know right? Why can't they just love each other?**

**He salute before disappearing.**

* * *

**"*Sigh* I feel the force of boredom! Like, we need to wait for half year or what I think for the another season!" A girl exclaimed, slumping in her couch in process.**

**"Well sis, you know, we can't do something about it."**

**A series of flash and screams were heard followed by loud thuds.**

**"What the! Where are we!"**

**"Who bring us here!?"**

**"Who are you people!? And why you have the Zodiac Miraculouses!?"**

**Two team are now looking to the girl who claimed that she brought them.**

**"Miraculous team! Meet the uh... Miraculous team?"**

**"Why are we here!?"**

**"Why? Well, you're here to watch something epic!"**

**_Miraculous meets Miraculous_**

**_Coming 2020_**

* * *

*** Originally, it was supposed to be his father, _Kelvin Stelar's _idea. But I got really confused from who is who really made it, as I think I remember in StarForce 1 Aaron mentioned about how Kelvin proposed the BrotherBand. So, I searched it and found out it was _Lan Hikari's _idea. Maybe I remember it wrong. And in StarForce 2, there's this secret side quest where you discover Lan's diary. There he mentioned how they made BrotherBand. Hey! I don't have Nintendo DS thank you very much!**

**And that, is my future project! I'm working on it right now!**

**I don't know if I can post a Christmas special, but I'll try! Advance Merry Christmas to you all, peeps! **

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	11. This is Paris: The New Routine P II

**Hi peeps! Z is here, saying happy new year! We are now on 2020!**

**Oh, and to KingJGamer, you got my answer, right? Then, all is good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and Megaman StarForce. And blah blah blah blah. Sigh, I'm getting tired of it.**

**Warning: Still "Possible" fourth wall break**

**And I'm pretty sure there is a grammar mistake in here, so bear with it please. (I'm trying my best, really.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: This is Paris: The "New" Routine Part 2**

Back to present...

Ladybug kick more of viruses and land gracefully.

"And that pretty much what happened this week. Viruses often attacks 3 to 4 in this week. It is many times than the akuma attacks, the good thing about this viruses is we can take them out quickly." She said finishing the whole story.

A similar kind of miraculous ladybug shot up to the air, fixing the damage viruses made. Ladybug jump down and land on the center of Eiffel Tower where Chat Noir and Megaman stands.

"And I think that's the end of the wave for now." Megaman stated looking around.

"Ah, music to my ears." Chat commented stretching himself.

"Music indeed. Now, I think all of us want to hurry right?" Ladybug spoke, and with that, the three heroes sprints, spread away to go back to their daily routine.

At the secluded area, a tall silhouette man appears before disappearing in the thin air.

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont...

"And that's how the electromagnetic spectrum affects the aspect of some minerals." Ms. Mendeleiev concluded her subject for the day. "Any question?"

As usual in any normal classroom, nobody dare to ask, making their chemist teacher sigh.

"Study the next lesson children, class dismiss." She said and leave the room that turn from volume one to maximum.

"Dudes, do you have plans today?" Nino asked to his friends, who were thinking of what they're gonna do.

"Well, I have a design I need to finish today, but other than that and homework, I'm free." Marinette said.

"I have fencing lesson today, and then Chinese lesson. But you know my father." Adrien spoke apologetically.

"Well, I don't have many things to do, so yeah." Geo said scratching his head.

"What is this about babe?" Alya asked curious to what's her boyfriend up to.

"You know, holiday being close and such, why don't we hang out a little bit? We rarely do that this week because of this viruses stuffs." Nino answered curling his arm to his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Now that you said it, we do get little time to hang out because of this new development." Alya said as she fetch her phone and scroll through her blog seeing multiple pictures of involvement with viruses.

"So, why don't we hang out? Right now, we still have plenty of time before Adrien's fencing lesson." The DJ said with hand gesturing stuff.

"But, Gorilla is out there." Adrien reminded.

"Him? Hmmm... Let me take care of him." Geo spoke with confident smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" Marinette asked with his sudden unusual propose being the good guy of the group.

"The oldest trick in the book."

* * *

Outside...

The huge man is standing in front of the school where students who have free time or doesn't have a class leave. He's been out there for hour ago with the limousine in his back. He is currently occupied with watching news on the phone, but that still doesn't go unnoticed by the approaching spiky haired boy. Said boy lowered his green sunglass.

He lowered the phone to see Geo, who is smiling at him, "Hello! Aren't you Adrien's bodyguard?" He asked.

Geo only received a grunt that somehow sound like an agreement.

"Well, you see. You'll the one always with Adrien every time from school to school to house and other places he'll go..."

Gorilla didn't seemed to notice that this was actually the trick, as Geo slowly turned the bodyguard backward to the front gate, allowing the rest of his friends sneak out.

"That's our cue." Marinette spoke to the group who were hiding behind the stairs.

"Let's do this quickly and quietly." Alya murmured to them as the group start their heist.

Like Alya implied, they quickly take steps out of the school, even taking two steps down to make it faster. But for such a ultimately bad time, Marinette accidentally hit her left foot with her other foot, making her trip with a loud thud.

"Hm?" The bodyguard grunted as he turned back his attention to the front gate.

The sneaking group freezed in their place like they are caught stealing some valuable object. The three friends try their best to hide the golden boy in their back who's also trying his best to hide himself even a slight hint of fabric.

Gorilla stared to the three teenagers at the very long time, before shrugging and turned his attention back to the boy with a grunt.

"Oh, sorry I got space out, tend to happen sometimes. Like I said, since you seems to know more about Adrien..." Geo continued while secretly gesture to the group to move.

'_You don't have to tell us again.' _Marinette thought as she initiated the group with sprinting, follow by three not far behind.

* * *

Louvre Palace...

"You know I'm worried about Geo, what if Gorilla learns about our sneak out?" Marinette asked while the group catch their breath from long run.

"Relax, is his idea. So that means he know how to get out of it." Alya said as she straightened her body and stretch.

"Oh, there he is!" Adrien pointed as the spiky haired boy arrived the place while panting.

"Sorry if I make you all worried! I need to find my way out!" He said between his breath.

"How did you escape?" Marinette asked.

"That's one of the trick I want to keep it secret to this day, Marinette." He replied with the widest smugly grin.

"Now now, we finally get our boy out, so let's enjoy this moment while we still have time!" Nino said pushing the group to the who knows where they go.

* * *

In some part of Paris...

Paris seems to coping with the sudden new development. With the viruses unpredictably popping out of nowhere (still somehow not new cause, that's how even akumas work but you get the point), the civilian able to get going with their works.

At that moment, on top of one of the building for why-no-people-notice, is the giant man who is always watching our heroes.

"Sir, we are ready to lunch the new waves along with the new "army" our goons got." The man spoke to his master in his hi tech communicator.

"And your other mission?" His master asked with sound of boastful manner.

"I am close to the target, sir. I need more time before I can pinpoint the location of the target."

"Excellent my good man. Now, be a dear and execute the plan." With that, the communication cut.

"Mal Wizards." The man muttered and five Mal Wizard appeared in his back, these beings are same from before but one of them odd the other as this being attained a fiery flame energy and streaks to his armor.

"Boss?" The fiery one spoke.

"You know what you need to do, just make sure this time you won't coward unlike those three garbages." The man close the gap to the Mal who is seem to be the leader and whisper, "_You however, is an exception. We don't want you to leak information."_

_"Crystal clear." _The fiery Mal spoke before turning to his own group, "Alright you lots! Time to show on the road!"

* * *

Pont des Arts Bridge...

"Ah, now that, is just like old times!" Nino said walking along with the group of going everywhere their foot carries.

"Yep, too bad we need to go back then so Adrien won't get caught." Marinette said as she halt along with the group to talking about the next move.

"Whatever the case, I'm very thankful to you guys to sneak me out. Especially you Geo. I can't still believe you have that in you." Adrien stated while raising his eyebrow to the said boy.

"Anything for a friend. Nothing new for me anyway." He said muttering the last sentence.

That's when the teens heard a someone singing.

"Ice cream! Andrè's special ice cream~!"

"Cool look! Andrè is here! Geo, you have to try this! Let's go!" Alya shouted as she drag Nino along with Adrien chuckling following the couple.

"What's about that ice cream?" Geo asked curious by how they react.

"Many says that Andrè's ice cream can find your true love. Once you eat it, you're soulmate will be sure to yours." Marinette explained with a contented sigh, hoping for certain blond boy to finally notice her signals.

"Really? Then let's see what he can give." He replied running to the group with Marinette.

"Ah lovely day! You're here for Andre's ice cream no?" Andrè said with smile as he introduce to every costumer. "And if isn't the young couple, Alya and Nino? The usual serving just for you." He said as he quickly made all the ice cream for the special couple. "Oh! And if isn't little Marinette! You want the first one, or the second?"

"_First or second?_" Geo whispered to Marinette.

"_Oh, well, I got two flavors from Andrè when I got a chance to eat here. _The second one please." She answered while giving her want.

"Alright! Coming right up!" The jolly man spoke as he spoke out loud the flavors of Marinette's ice cream and give it to her. He turned to Adrien, "And you, young man, I believe your the boy I served with Marinette and the other girl, and I think I give you serve before that too, right?"

Adrien chuckled to this statement, "That's me, but can I get my first ever serve flavors?"

"Ah, I see the love flowing back in your eyes! So as you say, here ya go!" He said giving the familiar flavors which one has strawberry with chocolate flakes.

"Thank you!" The young model said as he step back, that is the time Andrè see the new face.

"Oh ho! And aren't you a new one? Here to try the ice cream?"

"Well, they did say your ice cream is the best. So might as take." Geo replied with concluding his decision.

"OK! Let's see...my, I see some aura in you." Andrè began scooping for ice cream, "Pink strawberry flavored like her color surround with love! Mint green as fresh as her shining emerald eyes! And special (my treat for southerners like you) ube flowing sweetly like her hair! The perfect balance!" Andrè said as he give the special ice cream to the Japanese boy.

"Wow, uh, thanks." Geo stuttered as he slowly gets his ice cream.

"Oohhh... Do I sense something you might want to talk about, hm?" Alya said as her face turn into known _Shipper face_ kind.

"Oh, no. I don't like where you are going blogger." He said defensively as he move away a good distant away from the said blogger and hiding behind Marinette and Adrien.

"Alya! Leave the poor guy alone!" Marinette said but her voice didn't hide the amusement and teasing.

"But he will be more cute in couple!" She said in mock pouting.

"Please, by all means... Stay a little far away from me Alya." Geo continually said but it has amusement.

They decided to sit alongside the bridge, and enjoys their sweet for a while.

"Hmm... I kinda like this, all peaceful for a moment. Enjoying even the silent time with my friends." Marinette said while scoping her ice cream.

"Can't agree with you more." Adrien replied enjoying the treat. "I hope everyday is like this."

"Sorry to ruin the mood though, but all of us know we can't keep this kind of pace." Geo reasoned out the two before grinning, "Like how you two get close together?" He added wiggling his eyebrows.

_**"Ohnonono,**_** we're**_ just **friends!"**_ **Marinette **and _Adrien _said the same time at some words.

Geo only replied with the tone of disbelieve and amusement before taking another bite of his ice cream.

'_When did you turned mischievous!?' _The pigtailed girl thought while literally chomping one scope of her ice cream. Alya saw that action.

"Girl that will-!"

"Eeeekkk!" She squeaked and clutch her head tightly, "Brain freeze!"

"I'm trying to tell you!" Alya laugh as her friends chuckled.

Later...

Our gang almost reach the school, and as on their way they are talking tactics on how to sneak back in.

"I can always use my early trick." Geo volunteered in.

"But I think you promised a gift for me remember? He'll be suspicious when you come back with no gift in hands." Adrien stared to the Japanese boy.

"Who says I never came prepare?" He response back as he quickly get a small neon green wrapped box in his pocket.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Well, I've been planning to give you and all of you something as a token of my friendship." He said as he fetch another three small wrapped boxes in red, orange, and green.

"Wow, Geo." Alya stated not expecting the gift.

"You really don't have to." Marinette follow suit as she stared the gifts.

"No, I want to. Just take it as thank you gift, for having me in."

"Dude wow, I don't know what to say." Nino spoke as his gear start working back.

"But I'll give it to you guys _after _we're inside the school, okay?"

All of them agreed as they reach their destination, and sure enough, Gorilla is still out there.

"Now, we still have less than 10 minutes to make before Adrien's fencing class starts. We need to make this quickly as possible." Marinette instructed.

"I'm going in." Geo said but pause for a moment and turned to the group, "Oh and Marinette, try not to trip." He smirk before continue to walk not waiting for her expression as he know already what it is.

_'That boy..!' _She internally screamed for embarrassing her many times in row. She send the others a glare as they snickered for her misfortune.

Geo approach Gorilla again, and again, with his sunglass down.

"Hm?" Gorilla grunt as he see the same boy.

"Hey Mr... Gorilla? Is it OK to call you that?" He nods, but Geo noticed that his eyes trailed to the front gate, "You must not notice me go out, but as I say, I got a gift for Adrien!" He added as he fetch the gift while his other hand gesture the group to sneak in.

_"Gogogogo!" _Alya whisper yelled as they go back in, keeping eyes to each other if someone might trip (Marinette: I won't trip back okay!? Alya: Yes, but we won't give any chances).

And they successfully sneak back in the school.

"Yyyeesss! We made it in dudes!" Nino screamed hugging the friends in one group.

"Yeah yeah. Let's see how Geo hold it up." Adrien spoke peeking through the stairs.

"Well, I need to go in before Adrien's fencing class starts." Geo comment receiving an raising eyebrow from the huge man. "What? We may be not _that _close like his dude. That doesn't mean not _all _of us don't know his fencing class schedule."

Gorilla grunt and shoo Geo back to the school.

"OK, thanks for advise!" He yelled as he go in the school where the four friends waiting.

"Man! You're cool! I can't believe he give in to you that quickly. Me and the other boys need to bribe him to get in." Nino stated as he pats Geo's back.

"Nah, anything for friend. And as I promised, here you go guys." He spoke handing over the gifts. They didn't notice Geo was grinning while handing the gifts.

"What could be inside?" Adrien thought out loud as he tries to open the neon green gift. But it won't nudge. "Eehh.. Geo? Why it won't open?"

"Maybe you didn't pulled strong enough _model_ boy." Alya jokingly said as she tries to open her orange gift, but like Adrien's, it result same thing.

"Ah, Geo? Why our gifts won't open?" Marinette asked as she and Nino tried to open the red and green respectively, but failed too.

"Cause that, my friends, will only open when the right time comes." Geo answered mischievously, "I said you can receive your gifts. I never said open the gifts." He added grinning widely.

"Oh you tricking-! Get him!" Alya shouted as they start chasing the already headstart boy.

"All is fair in love and war!" He shouted back while laughing. The gang run around the courtyard, trying to catch the really fast Geo. Marinette almost got him when

Zzssthstt...

Geo suddenly stop prompting everyone to stop too.

"Tired?" Nino spoke while breathing heavily.

"Ha! Far from it! But, did you guys hear that?" He stated looking around.

"What? Wait, I think I heard it..." Marinette spoke while carefully listening to surroundings.

Zzstshthtth... Rrwwaarrhh..!

"Hit the deck!" Adrien suddenly shout as he ordered them to crunch, as soon as everyone get down, a series of energy-like bullets get pass over them.

They look to the source and spot an being that looks like the Mal Wizards, the difference is this one has its energy flickering to much and it has sword and what they assumed mini gun in its supposed to be hands. Its eyes gone wide yellow energy and it has its mouth to those monster-like one.

"What the heck is _that_?!" Alya shouted in shock as the being in front of them screamed.

"RRWWAARHH!"

"I think the most important course of action is _ditch this place!"_ Geo noted as they run away from the being as the said being starts to chasing them.

"Split up! And Nino, watch your girl!" Marinette said while like ordering Nino to look over for Alya for who knows what she might pull.

"No need for telling!" Nino answered back as he can't help but grin to his own statement as the said girl pout.

And they start to split up and Marinette decides to hide in corner.

"Tikki! Was that an akuma!?" She asked the kwami knowing she can sense any miraculous related.

"No, I don't feel anything about the akuma!" Tikki answered back calmly as possible.

"Okay, that wasn't an akuma, maybe a certain blue guy knows it." She stated as the school's fire alarm triggered. They allow to use the alarm if there's an akuma attack, or in this case, weird creature. _'I guess someone spot us. Good. I hate to think of saving and defeating this being at the same time.' _She thought as she look to the corners, but surprised when another one show up in front of her, "Aaahhh!"

"Rrwwarrhh!" The being screamed as it raise its sword.

_'Oh no! I can't transform yet!' _Marinette thought as she raise her arms for defense even though she know it won't work.

"Hey you!" A voice come over and a familiar energy shot to the back of the being. Both of them look to the source and Marinette is glad that it was Megaman. "Citizen, let me handle this and get out of here!" He ordered knowing he covering up her identity.

_'Thanks Megaman!' _She thought while nodding to him and run away.

* * *

Marinette finally found a safe place which is one of the empty classroom.

"That was close one!" Tikki said floating out of the purse.

Marinette nods, "Too close, but now's not the time for thinking 'bout it! Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Back at the courtyard, Megaman is shooting his energy bullets to the suddenly appeared Mettenas and more of samurai-like viruses, Bushidos.

"Whoa whoa, tigers! Give the guy some little break!" Megaman said as he dodge the volley of swords.

"To your left!" Mega's voice come in as Megaman narrowly dodged the bullets from the early being that got cross with Marinette, "Watch your back! Don't slow down kid!"

"How 'bout help me here!?" He shout back to his partner as he successfully hit two Bushidos.

"Sure!" He spoke as he materialize, "I _love _to go bucking wild!" He added grinning widely as he charge to the viruses with other beings appearing.

"Need a hand?" Ladybug's voice came in as she stringed one mettena almost attacking Megaman's back.

"Or a _paw_?" Chat's voice chimed in as he lands and batting incoming Bushidos. "Samurais, interesting viruses." He added while locking in his stick to the said virus' sword before extend his stick to make the virus like a baseball.

"Evade!" Mega's voice come in as the three heroes jump when another one of those weird fires and some are straight slashing down the place with their sword.

"Megaman, do you know what those are?" Ladybug asked as she start kicking more viruses coming.

"Those are Noise Wizards. A corrupted version of wizards like Mega (Mega: But I'm different to them you hear!?) Its like they can compare like akumatization, only its Noise driving them crazy, and by crazy means literally gone nuts." Megaman explained as the noise wizards start roaring.

"Like, different from Hawkmoth influence because, no one telling them what to do?" The black cat asked to the blue hero who nodded. "Oh boy, this might take a while."

"What should we do then?" Ladybug asked to the more knowledgeable hero.

He form his left hand to his known "Mega Buster" and spoke, "Normally when there's too much Noise around them, their "Noise Nullifier Program" will activate to eliminate those Noise. I think its either stopped working or too much for the program. So like akumas, we need to be careful with them. They are innocent, the noise driving them crazy, we need to knock them out." And he start firing the cannon and hit one, who recoil back and start the attack following the other Noise wizards.

"You hear him kitty!" The red clad heroine said as she twirl her yo-yo for offensive move.

"RAAWWWWRRRRHHH!" The noise wizards screams, and continue to charge to our heroes.

Ladybug duck from one of Noise Wizard's attack, then kick it hard enough to hit another one causing them to spark and stop.

"Battle Card, Plasma Gun!" Megaman called out as his left hand changed to some sort of firing gun with electricity orb. "Sorry!" He added as he fired more shots to the Noise Wizards and paralyzed in place. "Mega! Activate their Noise Nullifier!"

"But that's the most boring part..." Mega mumbled but obliged after the blue boy sends a glare.

"Meow! You guys don't have any sense of protecting animals!" Chat comments as he kick more mettenas, then he use his stick as a pole then twirl himself around to kick the incoming Bushido.

Ladybug jump close to Megaman who are concentrating on viruses. "Hey, thanks. You know, while ago?" She spoke while using her yo-yo to catch one Mettena and throw it to the Noise Wizards.

"No prob. We heroes needs each other back, right?" He replied with grin.

While all of this happened, there were pair of watchful eyes locking at them..

"Boss, our troop is failing." One of the Mal said as they look from the corner they hiding.

"Then? What are you standing here for!? Go in there!" The fiery Mal scolds the four scaredy beings.

"But boss! Not only Megaman is there, but those animals heroes are there too! And they know how to kick butts!" Another one said while shivering.

"And they say black cats are bad luck!" The other one spoke.

"Yeah? Then it will be more bad luck to you lugs if "he" is unsatisfied!" The fiery Mal yelled as he pushed them out in open.

But that only make them expose to our heroes.

"Mal Wizards!" Chat warned the two heroes.

At that very moment, Megaman set his eyes to one of the Mal wizards, the fiery one, and for the first time the duo superheros of Paris heard something Megaman never done yet.

**"YOU!"** The blue hero yelled at the top of his lungs with a clear hint of anger.

_'Uh oh.' _The fiery Mal thought as he knows he is the one the blue warrior called for.

"I have **_LOTS _**of questions for you." He continued with somehow more darker tone in each passing seconds.

'_Note to self: Don't try to make him angry.' _The heroes thought as the very sight can be intimidating.

"Eek! Attack!" The fiery Mal ordered his other goons as the four make step up the field. All the while he make a run fearing for his life.

"Mega!" Megaman called out to his partner with the urge of order. "Go! After it!" He points the Mal where it starting to get away.

"Got it!" Mega replied with all seriousness you never expect, and start chasing the running away Mal.

"We won't let you!" One of the Mal yelled as he tried to chase Mega.

Megaman dashed in milliseconds the heroes eyes can't follow and suddenly in front of the Mal and punched it uppercut, and he throw a straight kick into its stomach flying it back to its pack.

"...Whoa." Chat breath in can't believe what just the blue hero demonstrated.

"Who's next?" He asked scaring the Mals and even some viruses around that time.

"Uh, er, eh... Retreat!" One of the Mal shouts and they start running away for life faster than they ever seen.

"Hey, chickens! Come back here!" Chat yelled trying to follow them but block by the Noise Wizard.

'_Whatever happened before he came here, he seems to face something troubling with that wizard.' _Ladybug thought as she saw Megaman inhaling, controlling his sudden burst.

As Megaman seems to be cool down, Ladybug decided to break the ice.

"You okay?" She spoke mentally kicking herself for uncertainty of her voice.

He raised his hand to give moment before releasing another breath, "Yeah, I'm good." He straight up and turned to her, "Shall we finish this?"

Ladybug smiled, "We shall."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey you! You better stop or you might get a piece of fist!" Mega yelled to the Mal as he continually chase it.

"Never! I'll rather get delete than capture!... Actually that was too far." The fiery Mal yelled as it retract back what it said.

"Don't care whatever you yapping about! Just help me here, and stop running!" He shout back as he almost reach the Mal.

When the Mal notice how close Mega is, it suddenly grin.

"Gotcha!" The fiery Mal yelled as it suddenly face Mega and shot out flames.

"Whoa!" Mega stop at neck of time in front of the flames. "That was quite close!" When the flames died down, he can't spot the fiery Mal everywhere. "And I can't believe I fell for it." He murmured while whining about it.

* * *

"RrrwWwaaARrRhHh..!" Sparks are all around the group of malfunctioning wizards, the result also start deleting the viruses. And after a minute or two, the surroundings calm down as the wizards gone to blue and red plates and seems to be floating out cold. And all the crazy sparks around them is gone.

"Sigh, they're fine. The Noise nullifiers are working now I guess." Megaman spoke as the heroes let out a relief breaths.

"Another job well done!" Chat said giddily, "Are we a_moew_zing?"

This gets Ladybug and Megaman groaned.

"I have no idea how did you put up with him."

"Oh trust me, you don't want to hear the half of it." The superheroine spoke receiving Megaman's hum of agreement.

"Oooo..."

The heroes turned to see the now normal wizards starting to gain sense.

"Ah. Where am I?" One of the wizards said as they look around only to be in unfamiliar place.

"Calm down, everyone." Megaman spoke gaining the wizards attention.

"Megaman! Oh, we're thankful you're here." One of the wizards said as he hug the blue hero.

This action makes him blush.

"Oh, are you blushing?" Chat teased able to get a clear view of the mysterious hero.

"S-Shut up..." He muttered that didn't escape from the cat hero as he laugh.

"Um, who are they?" Another wizard asked pointing the two heroes.

"Are they enemies?" Another one asked as it shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, they are my friends. They help me control the situation and help me back to your senses." Megaman stated, "But first, Battle Card! Ladybug's Cure!" Megaman shouted as the EM Wave cure spread through Paris and repairing the damage.

The moment the cure spread out Omega-Xis came in. "Kid." Mega appeared approaching the group from the chase, "Sorry, I lost him."

With a sigh, Megaman nods in understanding. "Mega, can you lead them back? Their operators might getting worry for their absence."

"Okie dokie! Everyone! Follow the most cool, most awesome, the most- ow!" Mega rubbed his head as the blue hero satisfyingly shut his partner. "Forget that ever happened. Follow me!"

The blue warrior shook his head, "Eh, he's really boastful." He said as he start following the already distant group of wizards.

"Wait! Why are you chasing that wizard?" Ladybug asked to the mysterious hero.

"Are you ready to hear me out then?" He countered back, making Ladybug hesitate before shaking her head. Megaman sighed before replying, "Like I said, I'm here for something important." And disappear after that.

"You know, he really need to teach us how to do stuffs like that." Chat said quiet interested on how Megaman escaped.

"Well, you know, secrets and stuff." Ladybug muttered as she look far from the Paris' sky.

* * *

T&S Bakery... Afternoon...

Marinette arrived as fast as possible after the school announced the early dismissal.

"I'm home mama." She spoke not looking up for many thoughts inside her head.

"Thank goodness you're here Marinette." Sabine spoke behind the counter.

"Good to see you too, Marinette."

Marinette look up to see it was Geo who's in front of her, who apparently buy some breads.

"Oh! Geo! Good to see you're alright."

"Yeah, I was able to run away after those viruses attacked the place." He replied, "Oh by the way, how's the others?"

"They're fine, other than Alya whining about missing an opportunity to get shots for her blog." Marinette answered as they chuckle about her best friend antics.

"Yep, sounds like her." He comment as he get some of the croissant he buy from his paper bag and eat it. "Mmmm. And she's right, you're parents' breads are gift from heaven."

"Why, thank you." Sabine spoke hearing the conversation behind the counter. "So, you're the new classmate Marinette talk about?"

"Uh, yes. Geo, Geo Stelar ma'am. Sorry I only introduce myself now ma'am, many stuff I need to work on."

"That's alright dear, and please just call me Sabine. Any friends of Marinette is friend of ours."

"Alright ma'... Sabine." The Japanese boy smiled and turned to the half Chinese girl, "I gotta go, I'm just here to try your breads. But after I taste this, I doubt this will be the last."

That makes Marinette chuckle, "Yeah, thanks for visiting our bakery, Geo."

He nods in reply and proceed to exit the place.

"Why, he is such a good gentleman." Sabine compliments as she get close to Marinette and hug her. "Food will be ready for later, why don't you go to your room and do something?"

"I will ma, thanks." Marinette said kissing her mother's cheek before climbing the stairs to her room.

(A/N: But who is agreeing with me for having that freakishly many stairs!?)

Marinette's room...

Our secret superheroine immediately slumped to her bed as she step in her room.

"Finally, I am able to just lay down." She muttered while stretching her body.

Tikki fly through her room before sitting in the desk where her cookies always placed. She start eating while Marinette stare in her window.

"Why do you think he insist it?"

"Hm?" Tikki sounded not expecting what the teen just said. "What do you mean, Marinette?"

"I mean, why Megaman insist to reveal his identity to us?" She repeated sitting straight. "If his like us, then he know that heroes has secret identity and such, why do you think he insist us on knowing then?"

"To get better communications."

Marinette screamed and fall off the bed for who-knows-how-she-do-that, and stand up to see Megaman.

"Before you shout at me about knocking stuff." He spoke quickly having no chance for the now angry girl. "You left you're balcony open. How can I knock with that?"

"You could! Argh, never mind." Marinette concluded that there is no way talking with someone who seems to know how to counter every talk. "Wait, what you say?"

"You know Marinette, before everyone knows me back home, I was just like you, hiding my identity to everyone." He began sitting at her chair facing her, "But you know the saying, "Secrets can't be kept forever". Someday, somehow, someone gonna discover my identity. And I was right, soon the urge to know my identity became more in more needed. Until one day, the whole world knows it." He smiled, "To save me." He quietly added. "Because of that, I moved freely. I got better communications with the force back home, and even got my own team with their help. That's why I'm open to you, and your partner, Marinette. We heroes needs each others back, so if one is trouble, the other one can help. I understand the rule you strongly follow, but hopefully, when the day I need to show my identity to you, you accept it without heavy heart."

Marinette ponder for a moment, registering all the words the blue hero just said, before came to the conclusion.

"I guess, I'm just making the whole rule thing hard for you. But, if that day does come, then I'll accept it. Just make sure that me and Chat doesn't know each others identity, okay?" She answered.

"Noted." Then he's face frown, "Why you don't want your identity reveal to your partner?"

Marinette caught off guard as her eyes suddenly flickered with fear, before she answer, "That's...Something I can't tell even to you, Megaman." She bowed her head not meeting his eyes.

Understanding the mood, he stand up. "Well, I need to go, me and Mega has other plans... See you soon, Ladybug." He said jumping out the window.

Silence filled the room after the blue hero left. Tikki decided to break the silence.

"You okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she see her wielder slowly take some breath.

Tikki hug her girl's cheek to help her soothes. Marinette smiles for the little kwami's action.

"Thank you. You just know how to cheer this bug out." She said to the little being.

"Everything will be turn great someday Marinette. I just know it."

* * *

Earth's Atmosphere...

If one thing people all over the world know, is that space is mysterious but fascinating. And you can see from up there the proper view of the earth's layout.

Among the stars you see, there's a blue star twinkling among its companion. But this star is different, as its direction is going out of the planet, and the blue star suddenly zoomed fast and disappear with who knows where it goes...

* * *

**The Feature of the Day!**

**Standing in their usual rooftop after their patrol is Ladybug and Chat Noir, but this time they have Megaman with them.**

**Ladybug: And Chat sneezing all the time didn't helped if we fight Mr. Pigeon almost every other day. *Snort***

**Chat Noir: *Huffing* Yeah, yeah. Having allergy to feather isn't cool. **

**Megaman: But, isn't feather allergy were not _really _allergy?**

**Chat Noir: For my book, it is.**

**Ladybug: Oh hi! I think the three of us are just in time for feature! Care to join here Megaman?**

**Megaman: Why not? And the feature of the day is..!**

***A flash occurred and in their background, a picture of Multimouse appeared***

**Megaman: Multimouse!**

**Chat Noir: Wait, you know her?**

**Megaman: You heroes are _not_ really subtle in terms of heroes that can help in this time.**

**Chat Noir: ... What?**

**Megaman: *Sigh* One of the CCTV cameras caught her. But don't worry, I think not many people pay attention consider that heroine was so small to _spot *_Grinning and give Chat a high five***

**As Megaman say that, Ladybug secretly kicking inwardly for forgetting the cams. Blowing her hair in her forehead, she decided to continue.**

**Ladybug: Yeah, yeah. She is the temporary user of zodiac miraculous, which is the necklace. When wear, that wielder will acquire the power of multiplication.**

**Chat Noir: More like, shrinking and able to fit in kwamis mouth. *grin***

**Chat Noir got his answer by Ladybug's yo-yo landing on his head. They didn't notice Megaman mumbling about the "no kwamis" and "reason why _she _is small".**

***A slide show appeared and activities of Multimouse in Paris appeared***

**Megaman: If I know better, every miraculous holders like her, will acquired enhance strength, agility, flexibility and durability. What other thing she can do?**

**Chat Noir: Well, I can say that she is pretty smart like my lady here. And flexible like her too. I know her personally and she is very kind.**

**Ladybug secretly blushing hearing those compliments.**

**Ladybug: Ahem! Anyway... Her weapon, a jumping rope is where she can use like my yo-yo to attack or defend herself from her opponents, and it has other access too.**

**Her special ability, "Multitude" is an ability where Multimouse use her jump rope and covering herself with it, and when the power covered completely to her, small versions of herself emerge from her foot making them multiplying. *turns to Chat* That's why her power is multiplication.**

**Chat Noir: Eh, no complains in my part.**

**Suddenly, Chat's baton ring and he pick it up.**

**Chat Noir: Hello? ... Yeah? ... Oh... Yes I will. *turns it off and turning to the two heroes* Something came up. I need to go back early. **

**Ladybug: That's alright kitty. Must be important.**

**Megaman: Yeah, don't worry, you know me *wink* (if they can look closely)**

**Chat Noir: Well, gonna go now, _chat _ya later!**

**As Chat Noir jumps to rooftop to rooftop and getting out of the two heroes view, Megaman suddenly watch Ladybug with a look of curiosity.**

**That didn't go unnoticed by our red clad superheroine.**

**Ladybug: What?**

**Megaman: ... You're Multimouse, aren't you?**

**Ladybug: WHAT!?**

**Megaman: Remember, we can read energies even how many kinds has been mixed or how small percentage were shown. And I am really surprise he still didn't recognize you if he said he know you personally. I mean, other than mask, suit and the twin buns, you look same.**

**Ladybug: Part of the magic of the Miraculous... *watching Megaman's mouth twitched* ... You can say it.**

**Megaman: *Happily* That temporary holder of Mouse Miraculous was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is currently our Ladybug. *Points Ladybug with his thumb***

**Ladybug: *Eye rolls* Yeah, yeah get a move on.**

**Megaman: But then, how did you-**

**He's been interrupted when Ladybug's yo-yo buzzed.**

**Ladybug: Hold on *Checking the yo-yo* Oh shoot, I made that alarmed so I can help my parents back at bakery. So I guess see you sometimes Megaman. Bug out!**

**She said jumping from rooftops and gone back to her way to her home.**

**Megaman: Well, I have some important things to attend anyway, so I can't stay any longer. As Chat would say, "_Chat _ya later!"**

**And with that, Megaman disappear.**

* * *

**(You can skip this if you found it boring)**

**First and foremost, I'm not DEAD. School's been hectic and my personal life is in some problem relating with the family. Hopefully you peeps understand.**

**And there's now an instance that I will update more than months, or even maybe days. But I'll always update this and never surrender! **

**Don't forget! You can always check my profile to give ideas for new (noise) akumas! (I need a Diamond with electricity element!) PM it to me if you have ideas!**

**Like always, comment, suggest, critique, fav or follow the story!**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


	12. AN

**Z: What's up pe- hey!**

**The author narrowly avoided a familiar sword that been thrown at her.**

**Z: Who in the right mind throw that?! And was that Ryuko's sword? **

**?: That would be me!**

**Z followed the voice and standing before her is a person who has her face. **

**Z: What in the- who are you?! **

**?: I'm your consciousness of this story! **

**Z: *deadpan* Really? There's such thing here? **

**Z(?): Shut up! You got some nerves to finally show yourself here!**

**Z: Of course I'll be here, this is my damn story! **

**Z(?): A story that didn't update for almost half year. ALMOST. HALF. YEAR! **

**Z: Gee, I get your point! That's the sole reason I'm here anyway! **

**She faced the viewer kicking the ground as if there's a rock. **

**Z: Hey peeps. So, uh. Like my consciousness said. I'm really sorry for not updating this story. Lot of things happened in my life and furthermore I'm gonna say, that I need to put this story on hiatus at moment.**

**Z(?): That was rather disappointingly quick. And really, lot of things? Like, playing games, watching videos and other things? **

**Z: Hey! If you're really my consciousness, you know what I've been gone through these past days! My ever loyal phone got broken early of this year, and my new phone didn't even last! Two months. _Two freaking months! _Albeit second handed, it only last like that! **

**The consciousness about to retort when Z cut her off. **

**Z: And don't start me with game! Yeah, I admit that I did get distracted by the game, that's because that was really my gig, y'know my flow? But all those 2 months worth of my time wasted to nothing because the said phone is destroyed! Did you know how much time I pour just to pass every singularity?! And I'm just get into 5th! I'm almost out of that arc! **

**Z take a deep breath after her sudden rant. The consciousness take this time to speak. **

**Z(?): Okay first, I said I'm the consciousness of _this _story. So I never know everything about that. But I feel sorry for you. And second, won't you just I don't know, use your account and when you get your new one download it there? And lastly, how did you even get here if you don't have phone in the first place?**

**Z: I borrowed my sis phone, and it's a rare chance. _Veeerrryyyy _rare chance. And that game doesn't have account save system! It has transfer code tho, but I forgot to send it to my account! So I need to start all of those from zero! *crying* All those heroes I have... And I like my dragon slayer y'know? **

**Z(?): Wow, and should I be worried about that?**

**Z: Ever supporting of you, consciousness of my story. **

**Z(?): Just tell what you need to tell so I can start attacking you. **

**Z: *Shrug* But the good news is that my new phone will arrive at the end of the month. So expect next month that my story will back in business. Until then this story is on hiatus, I'm very sorry for not telling sooner. **

**Z finished as she bow. **

**Z: Oh, and you can't do anything to me. **

**She said directly speaking to the consciousness. **

**Z(?): And why is that? **

**Z: Cause I'm the AUTHOR! BYE! **

**And just like that, the author disappeared in thin air. **

**Z(?): No fair! Only Megaman has the rights to do that! **

**The consciousness pout and leave the place as she dim there's nothing much to do. At the corner, Z peek. **

**Z: Oh! Shout out to those who figure what game I'm actually talking! Peace Out! **


End file.
